


Weapon known as shinobi

by Jenneke88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenneke88/pseuds/Jenneke88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura finds out the hard way that her parents aren't her parents, and that Tsunade, the elders and even Kakashi have kept a secret from her. Had Naruto failed to bond with the Kyuubi, she would be his replacement. Now the village that supplies Konoha with their potential jinjuuriki wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lady Tsunade's office was crowded with ninja from the hidden waterfall village. A man with scowl on his face was explaining the situation to the Hokage. Tsunade had dreaded their visit ever since the Elders saw fit to tell her about it. Now, only day after hearing about this, her office was packed with shinobi. This was worse than that time where she had defend her decision on sending Naruto on a mission while the Akatsuki were after him. 

“Listen carefully Princess Tsunade,” the man said. “We have an agreement, one that dates back to the founding of this village. The Third Hokage guaranteed us, that even given the different circumstance that the girl was delivered to you, we would still get her back once it was certain that the child of Kushina Uzumaki had bonded with the Kyuubi. The boy is sixteen, so I find it safe to say that the boy has successfully bonded with the fox spirit. I didn't want to say this, but you know what will happen if we stop handing you potential jinjuuriki.”

Tsunade did know what would happen. If Naruto would live to become an old man the fox would break free and plunge the land back into chaos. She had heard the story of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had only been a few hours old when his parents sacrificed themselves to save the village and seal the fox spirit inside Naruto. A message was send to the Hidden Waterfall village, requesting a back up jinjuuriki. That was Sakura, brought to them only a few weeks old. Normally these kids were eight or nine years old, like Kushina was when she came to the village. Sakura had been the exception, due to the Kyuubi breaking free on the day that Naruto was born. 

Normally, a threat such as this would not waver Tsunade's resolve. But they were already on the verge of a war, and she couldn't risk getting into a conflict with the hidden waterfall village. Had this been any other village, she would have told them to go home. Tsunade was well past the age where you would base your decisions based on your emotions. The wellbeing of the village came first. “She spend all her life here,” Tsunade said, folding her hands in front of her. “You want to take that away from her based on an agreement?”

“Yes,” the man answered flatly.

Kakashi had been standing silently in Tsunade's office. Back when his sensei still lived he had heard of this agreement. Once his child was born, another would also be born. When he asked his sensei about that, Minato explained to Kakashi that jinjuuriki needed a special kind of chakra, and only a few clans in the Hidden Waterfall Village had that chakra. He had known this day would eventually come. Perhaps that's why, subconsciously, he'd been distancing himself from Sakura. 

“Kakashi,” Tsunade said wearily. “Bring Sakura here.”

Kakashi nodded and vanished. Even if he had created an emotional distance, what was this feeling?

To say that Sakura was surprised by an early visitor would be an understatement. Here she was, still in her pajamas, looking groggily at a very serious looking copy ninja. He wouldn't tell her what was going on, just that she had to get dressed and that they were going to see the Hokage. Even on the way there, no matter how much she asked, Kakashi wouldn't say. Either it was a surprise form her Shishou, or something was very wrong. 

The voices coming from inside the office instantly fell silent when Kakashi knocked on the door. He stepped inside first, and Sakura followed him. She was feeling very anxious about all this, especially since Kakashi wouldn't say why she had to come with him to see Lady Tsunade. Inside, all eyes instantly fell on the pink haired medic, making her want to turn herself invisible. 

No one spoke for a while. They mostly just stared at her, like she had some kind of deformity. 

“Shishou?” Sakura said, her voice sounding unusually timid. 

“You're coming with us.” 

Sakura turned towards the person who had just said that. She was standing only a few feet away from a rather tall man. He had long black hair, that was tied together in a high ponytail. His dark eyes fixed on her as he waited for her response.

“Why?” Sakura finally asked. “What did I do?”

Tsunade's lips formed a thin line. She knew that Sakura would ask this question. And she knew that even if they explained the situation to her, she still wouldn't go quietly. This was a mess, and she wanted nothing more than to tell Sakura that there was nothing wrong, that she could stay, but for the future of the village, sacrifices had to be made. “As your Hokage,” Tsunade said sternly. “I order you to go with these ninja, Sakura. And to serve them until they see fit to release you.”

Sakura looked wide-eyed at Tsunade. Her shishou couldn't possible be serious about this. “Shishou.” Sakura's voice sounded pleading, and a little scared. Who were these ninja and what did they want from her? What connection did they have to each other? Why was Tsunade ordering her to go with them? All these questions roamed through her mind, and no one seemed willing to answer.

“That is my order,” Tsunade finished, her voice sounding monotonous. She didn't want to send her apprentice away. She loved that girl like a daughter, but the village came first. And from what she heard from Kushina, life in the Hidden Waterfall village wasn't half bad.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura looked at her long-time sensei and team leader, but he was merely staring at the ceiling. She wanted him to at least assure her that everything would be okay. To say he would protect her with his life. But he wouldn't even look at her when she said his name. 

“A Hokage's orders are to be obeyed without question,” He said cooly, not even looking at Sakura. It's not like he didn't want to help her, but the future of village outweighed his need to protect his former student. He, like her, had to accept the Hokage's orders. 

Sakura angrily blinked back the tears that were forming. First her shishou and now her sensei. Didn't anyone care what she thought or felt? “Yes.... Ma'am,” Sakura responded bitterly.

The man who had done all the talking finally gazed fully upon Sakura. The scowl was gone from his face and Sakura finally got a good look at him. At second glance she notice a few grey hairs growing just above the man's ears. On his belt, to her right, was a sword, but not the standard shinobi blade. This one looked similar to Sasuke's sword. Her first guess was this man was samurai, not a shinobi, but given the looks of his escorts, they were definitely shinobi. 

“Pack your things,” the man ordered. “We leave as soon as you're done.”

At first Sakura was dumfounded. She was just supposed to pack up and leave? “What about Naruto?” She had spilled the question before giving it any thought. Naruto would never let this happen quietly. He couldn't lose her, not after failing to bring Sasuke home again and again. “He'd never agree to this.”

“Naruto is not in charge of the village,” Tsunade said, masking how she really felt. Part of her knew that Naruto would never give her up. He loved her, with all his heart, and she was the most important person in his life. 

“I have to say goodbye to him,” Sakura pleaded, first to Tsunade and then to the man from the Hidden Waterfall village. “He's my friend.”

“Fine,” The man said, giving in to this small request. “But I do have one condition.” 

Sakura's face a mixture of gratitude and surprise. She hadn't thought that they would allow her to say goodbye to her friend. “Name it.”

“You will not draw this out longer than necessary,” the man said. “Nor will you plea to him to convince the Hokage to change her mind. You will first pack your things, before seeing your friend.”

Sakura nodded. She watched as the only female shinobi in the group stepped forward. “I'll help you,” she offered, shooting a smile at Sakura that told her that she felt sorry for her. “I'm Kyrie by the way.”

Sakura shook Kyrie's hand and told the woman her own first name. She seemed nice enough. A bright smile, short brown hair, a cute button nose and dark brown eyes, giving her a gentle look that didn't suit a shinobi. Sakura instantly liked her. 

“Go with them,” Tsunade said to Kakashi. Even if they were allies, on paper, she didn't like having foreign ninja wander the village unattended. 

Sakura decided that if Kakashi was going to ignore her, she would do the same to him. Instead she wanted to get to know this kunoichi from Waterfall better. “So Kyrie was it?” Sakura asked, but she remembered. It was merely a way to start the conversation. “I'm Sakura Haruno.”

“I know,” Kyrie said, the gentle smile still on her face. “You look like any other Haruno woman.”

“There are more?” Sakura asked. It was now that she got a little clarity of why they wanted her to go to Waterfall. Her family, her relatives were from that village. At first it seemed a little strange. Deep down she had always known that the people she called mom and dad couldn't have been her real parents, since she had none of their characteristics, nor did she look like any of them. 

“Of course,” Kyrie answered. “What did you think?”

Sakura shrugged. She never really thought about it. “And you? You're from Waterfall.”

Kyrie looked up to some clouds passing over. “I'm from a clan too,” she revealed. “Kyrie Higurashi. But it's a small clan, not nearly as big as the Haruno's or the Uzumaki's.” Kyrie hooked one of her arms into Sakura's, smiling. “Lighten up. I think you'll like Waterfall.”

Kakashi had walked only a few steps behind the two women. He had to admit that the woman accompanying Sakura was nice. She reminded him of Rin a little, but also...

“Please don't kill him,” a young girl pleaded, as rain soaked her back and blood soaked her front as she protectively shielded the wounded boy with her tiny frame. She couldn't have been older than twelve years, yet she was a ninja. “He's the only family I have left.” 

Kakashi saw the tears running down the girls cheeks. Whoever this was, he was important to her, and would die soon anyway. He just couldn't bring himself to hack through the girl to deliver the final blow. This boy was dead anyway, laying there in the mud with his throat cut. Kakashi grabbed Genma, hoisting him on back and left the girl alone with her dying family member.

 

Sakura thought she had heard incorrectly. Did she mention a clan with the name Uzumaki? “Naruto's last name is Uzumaki,” Sakura mumbled. 

Kyrie looked at Sakura's statement. “That's possible,” she said. “We've been exchanging ninja since Hashirama founded this village.” 

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at Kyrie's knowledge of the Leaf's history. There was no way a mere outsider would know this much. “The Haruno clan and the Uzumaki clan are the most frequent to supplying the ninja.” 

“But why?” Sakura asked, also looking over her shoulder to find Kakashi completely uninterested in this conversation. Naturally, he was reading his book.

“I'm not allowed to say. Just know that you're special,” Kyrie said. “And Ranmaru will tell you everything once we get back.”

“Ranmaru?” Sakura asked. She tried to picture the ninja she had seen so far. “That man with the samurai sword?”

Kyrie nodded, but remained silent the rest of the way. Even if Sakura didn't really want to leave the village, this woman was making it a lot less of a bad thing. And now she was curios. She had never known that she was part of a clan. 

It didn't take very long to pack any possessions that Sakura wanted to bring. They were mostly clothes and some personal items. She would have to leave all her furniture, since they were too big to bring. “Want to wrap them in plastic?” Kyrie asked.

Sakura looked around and her apartment. Aside from her furniture, it was empty. Anything decorative, was packed in boxes and her clothes were all packed as well. A few tears formed in Sakura eyes seeing her home like this. This was not how she imagined she'd ever leave this place.

“Why not,” Sakura said, pulling out some old sheets that she wanted to leave behind.

“Who knows,” Kyrie said. “Maybe if you ever come back here.”

Sakura and Kyrie covered the furniture, while Kakashi leaned against a wall still holding his book. He wasn't one to drag out goodbyes, but he didn't want to speed things up either. Sure he was sad to see her leave, but it was for the best. 

When they were finished with Sakura's apartment, they headed out to find Naruto. Sakura had more people she wanted to see for the last time, but there was no time, she the choice was easy. Naruto would be the one she said goodbye to.

It didn't take them long to find Naruto. Naturally, he was at the Ramen stand, eating. He happily greeted both Sakura and Kakashi. The blonde was just one pile of positive energy. That was something she would sorely miss in Waterfall. 

As expected of the blonde knucklehead, he started throwing a tantrum when he heard that Sakura was leaving the village. Sakura had told him it was for a longterm mission and decided not to tell him that they were simply giving her back to the Waterfall village. She knew that if she told him the truth, that he would never let it go so easily.

“And you Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked. “You're okay with Granny sending Sakura away like that. Not knowing how long she'll be gone?”

Kakashi looked up from his book, not really wanting to mingle in this conversation. “It's not my call to make.” He felt Sakura's eyes on him, the entire time after Naruto had spoken. He knew what she wanted to hear, but he just couldn't make himself say it. Why make things any worse than they already were. There simply was no point in that. “We're all ninja in service of this village. So when we're told to do something, we do it.”

Cold and unrelenting, just like he had been inside Tsunade's office. Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto. “I'll write you, okay?”

Naruto nodded and smiled, but Sakura could tell that it was a fake smile. He didn't want her to go, and he didn't want to be just a pen-pal. But he knew that only one person could keep Sakura here. Naruto's appetite faded when he hugged Sakura goodbye. He felt cold and empty and even a little deserted, sitting here knowing that it would be a very long time until he would see her again. 

After that, time seemed to move much faster. Sakura had said her farewells to any friend she met in the street. And luckily Ino was amongst them. She had grabbed her stuff, and loaded the carriage, that the Waterfall shinobi brought, with her more heavier belongings. 

At the gate, Tsunade said her goodbyes to Sakura, but Sakura was far to angry with her Shishou to return her kindness. Even when Tsunade gave her a parting gift, Sakura carelessly put the package on the carriage, not opening it, and not even thanking the Hokage for the gift. 

Kakashi knew how things went in Waterfall, so when Sakura turned to him to hear what he had to say, he merely handed her a small bag. “You'll need these. Later,” he whispered before vanishing behind a cloud of white smoke. 

Sakura was used to Kakashi being strange. But this was definitely not what she had expected. She had at least expected him to tell that everything would be okay. That things wouldn't be so bad, but not one word to soothe her conflicting feelings. Looking into the small bag, Sakura saw a pair of fingerless gloves with a steel plate on the back.

The trip to Waterfall was five days long and uneventful. As promised, Ranmaru had told Sakura why it was important that she would go with them. He told her about the special chakra that ran within her family, and even the Uzumaki had this trait. Lastly he explained how this was related to the Kyuubi attack on Konoha sixteen years earlier and why she, as an exception had been send as a baby. 

The Hidden Waterfall village got its name from being literally hidden behind a waterfall. To the far left was a path that led behind the waterfall and into a cave. The cave was a wide tunnel that was guarded by four shinobi. The village itself lay in a deep hole in the ground. Trees grew on the sides, letting through some sun, but also giving it a strange glow. It was almost like walking in a forest. 

Ranmaru ordered Kyrie to help Sakura settle in. The building in this village weren't very high and the highest apartment building was only four floors high. Sakura was appointed a nice apartment, right inside the part of Waterfall that the inhabitants called Haruno village. Most clans lived is parts of the city that was appointed to their clan. There was one exception, the Higurashi clan lived at random, since they were too small to build an entire neighborhood just for them.

Sakura's apartment was nice. When she entered through the door she was in a long hallways that connected all the room together. To her right was a hall closet where she could also wash her clothes. Next to that the toilet and next to that was the bathroom. On the other side were two door, both opening to a bedroom. In the largest bedroom, there was a large double bed.

“I was assigned to prep this place,” Kyrie said walking into the bedroom and letting a finger glide over the bedsheets. “Do you like it?”

Sakura looked at the dark red velvety sheets. The dark wood that made the night stand and closet was exactly what she liked. The floor was a light oaken wood. Sakura went from room to room, curious to see what Kyrie had picked out for her.

The bathroom had a dark grey granite floor, a creamy tiles on the wall. Left from the floor was the shower, then there was a wall separating the sink from the shower and to the back wall was a bathtub. 

The living room also housed the kitchen. It was nearly the same style as the bedroom. There was a dark brown L-shaped couch, a coffee table in the same color as the nightstand and a large bookcase. 

“I'll leave you to it,” Kyrie said when Sakura was unpacked. “Ranmaru wanted me to tell you that your new teamleader will pick you tomorrow at seven am for you first mission.”

Sakura thought that getting a mission only a day after moving to this village was a little soon, but she merely nodded at the information. The moment the door closed behind Kyrie did the realization struck her. She was all alone now. No friends she could hang out with, and no Naruto to hit over the head. 

Angry with being here, Sakura grabbed the keys to her new apartment and left. She had to clear her head and couldn't do that while cooped up in here. 

She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and very soon, she was lost. There were a fair people out and about, but no one seemed to notice that she didn't belong. Some people even greeted her politely. It had been several hours until she finally saw two women with pink hair like herself. She quickly followed them and tried to catch up. “Hey wait!” she yelled at the pink-haired women. “I need your help.”

The women stopped. One had green eyes and the other blue. “Something wrong little one?” The blue-eyed woman asked. 

“I'm lost,” Sakura said.

The two women exchanged glances. She looked like a relative and she was lost. “You're a Haruno?” The other woman asked finding it strange that someone from this village would get lost. 

“I lived in Konoha,” Sakura explained, trying not to let the strange looks she was getting bother her. 

“Oh, that explains it,” the Blue-eyed said. “Well come with us. We'll show you the way.”

Seemed this wasn't the first time that someone was given back to Waterfall. The women showed Sakura back to an area that looked familiar. “That's my building,” Sakura said pointing at the building closest tot them. 

Once inside, Sakura slumped to her couch and laid down. Finally the first tears fell from her eyes as she mourned all that she had lost.

XOXOXO

Naruto had spend the last ten minutes yelling at his new teammate. The newest member of team Kakashi was even worse than Sai. The new girl was nothing like Sakura. She was too busy concerning herself with her hair than she was getting to know her teammates. “If this Kakashi-sensei guy doesn't show up soon,” the girl said. “Then I'm going home.”

Kakashi knew who his newest member was. A girl named Shirley who was such a pain, that no one else wanted her on their team. Kakashi sighed from his hiding place when Naruto lost his temper at record time and started yelling at the girl. This mission was going to be a disaster, and suddenly he missed Sakura more than he would ever admit to anyone. 

XOXOXO

Sakura woke up to loud banging on the door. She opened her eyes realizing that she had fallen asleep on her couch, still dressed in the clothes from the days before. She quickly got up and ran to open the door. She had to look up, with puffy eyes from crying, at the man standing in the hallway. He looked at her face for just a few seconds before speaking in a rough voice. “Oh boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to loud banging on the door. She opened her eyes realizing that she had fallen asleep on her couch, still dressed in the clothes from the days before. She quickly got up and ran to open the door. She had to look up, with puffy eyes from crying, at the man standing in the hallway. He looked at her face for just a few seconds before speaking in a rough voice. “Oh boy.”

It took her a few minutes before finally grasping the fact that it was morning, and that this was likely to be her new team leader. Her eyes roamed over the man as he pinched the bridge of his nose, right after looking her over. She almost thought that he was in some sort of pain, but she guessed that he just looked this way because he was unlucky enough to be stuck with her. Standing in front of her was a man who looked battle hardened. A scar was on his left hand side of his throat, obviously from having someone try to cut his throat, but stopping halfway. His hair was spiky, dark brown with dark brown eyes. His features made him more at home in an aristocratic family, rather than being a shinobi. His form was lean, yet a little bulkier than Sakura was used to with her old teammates. 

Before she realized that she was obsessively eying her new team captain, he had already pushed her inside her apartment. He looked her over with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hands gripping her shoulders a little harder than comfortable, before releasing her and stepping back. “Get your things,” he said with that same rough voice. “We have to be on the road by eight.”

Sakura wasn't sure how to react. This man was indeed a little strange. “Uhm,” Sakura said, wanting to know who he was and what he wanted from her. She hadn't expected a team leader who looked like he had spent his life on the battlefield. Or even someone who would be on time. “Who are you?”

Kazuya lifted his gaze to stare into her eyes evenly for several seconds, before shifting his gaze elsewhere. “Kazuya Higurashi.” he said, not holding out his hand for Sakura to shake. He was too busy looking around the apartment. The style and taste reminded him very clearly of someone. “I see you already met Kyrie.” 

Sakura nodded and smiled at the fresh memory of the kind brunette. “You know her?”

“She's my sister.” Kazuya had already let himself into Sakra's bedroom, opening some bags and pulling out some of her clothes. Sakura blushed a deep red at his rudeness. He was just going through her things and something told her that it would be a bad idea to stop him. “Here,” he said, tossing Sakura her red vest, pink medic skirt and black shorts. “Start getting ready, we need to discuss a few things before leaving on the mission..... And you still have to meet the others.” 

“I... uh.... still...” Sakura's face turned a darker shade of red. Unable to finish the phrase, yet Kazuya had gotten the message and happily dug around in her bag for some underwear. At first glance, Kazuya seemed very rude, and oblivious to things like privacy. 

“Hurry up,” Kazuya said, retreating into Sakura's living room. 

In record time, Sakura had finished getting ready. And now she was walking next to Kazuya as he directed her through the village. He pointed out a few landmarks to her, which would help her find her way through the village. When nothing else came to mind, he stopped. “Listen up,” he said, turning to face her. “I heard your story, and I'm sorry.” His look softening in the same way that his sisters features had softened in sympathy. “But I need to know if you'll have my back. I refuse to carry around dead weight.”

Sakura nodded. She had sworn to herself long ago that she would never be useless again. All these years since Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf Village, she had trained. Her sole goal had been to get him back home, but that home had now cast her out. And she wondered if maybe it had been for nothing. Even with all the training she had endured, she was still just a chuunin.

Kazuya led the way to the entrance of the village. He waved at the two young shinobi sitting on the grass. Sakura instantly understood that they were her new teammates. The one on the right was girl with long dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. She was a little taller than Sakura and her curves reminded Sakura of Ino for some reason. The other member was a boy, he was tall and very thin. His hair sleek and dark, sticking to his a head little. His dark brown eyes roamed over Sakura, before looking away and blushing.

“Hey guys,” Kazuya greeted, but the roughness of his voice made it sound like he wasn't very happy to see them. 

“It's not like you to be late Kazuya-sensei,” The purple haired girl remarked. Her voice sounded sugary sweet. By the look and sound of her, you would never guess that she was ninja. She looked past Kazuya at Sakura and smiled. It was a strange sensation to Sakura to feel so welcome with a new team. The girl brushed past Kazuya and trapped Sakura in a big bear hug. “Welcome to the team!”

“Sakura meet Lucy Yang,” Kazuya said calmly. “Our poison specialist.”

“Hi,” Sakura said, still trapped in the tight hug from Lucy.

“That's Akira Mushi,” Kazuya continued as he pointed towards the boy. “Our fastest runner and weapon specialist.”

Akira nodded as Sakura looked at him. He was far more serious than Lucy. In a way, Lucy seemed like the girl variation of Naruto and Akira seemed a little like Sai. She knew now that things wouldn't be too bad. 

“Now about our mission,” Kazuya started. “We'll be heading to Hutjes town. Seems they've been having trouble with a group of bandits, likely shinobi. They've been entering the town several nights per month to rape, pillage and plunder. We've been issued a termination order. So our job is very simple. Seek them out, and kill them all. This is still an A-ranked mission, so no funny business.”

As Kazuya spoke those last words, he looked particularly in Lucy's direction. Seems she wasn't the serious type, but anyone could tell that just by looking at her. Sakura felt an unpleasant knot form in her stomach. They were being send on an A-ranked mission, when she was still just a chuunin. It wouldn't be her first time, but being with a new team changed things a little.

“Uhm Kazuya,” Sakura said timidly. She worried her lower lip between her teeth when he looked at her. “I'm only a chuunin.”

“Doesn't matter. The three of us are all jounin. You'll be fine.”

Sakura could hardly believe her ears. That Kazuya was a jounin seemed logical, but those two had to be around her age, and they were already jounin. In a way Sakura felt disappointed. Kakashi was the famous copy ninja, yet none of his team was a jounin, except for himself. Looking around it made sense, they were all wearing the standard issue jounin uniform. Black shirt, black pants and a dark green flak vest.

As if Kazuya saw the disappointment in her eyes, he smiled. “Don't worry. One year under my tutelage and I guarantee you that you'll be a jounin.”

XOXOXO

Kakashi was cursing his bad luck. Here he was in the middle of a forest with two bickering teammates and one emotionless Root member. Just their constant arguing was getting on his nerves. What were they? Twelve? It was like training genin all over again, except that the two bickering ninja were both genin. Wearily, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will out the sound of their bickering, until he was sick of it. “Shirley,” he said menacingly. “There is a reason why someone your age is still a genin.”

Shirley fell silent, at last. She placed her hands on her hips defensively. “And what would that be?”

“No one wants to work with you,” Kakashi said. “You're annoying and simply a spoiled brat. How you ever made genin is a mystery to me, because I would've never signed off on a person like you.”

Shirley opened her mouth a couple of times to speak, but the first few times, no sound came out. “My dad.”

“Obviously made a generous donation to the elders,” Kakashi interrupted. “And that's why you're a ninja. But I'm telling you now, that without a major attitude change, you're going to get yourself killed.”

The newest member of team Kakashi didn't seem to take Kakashi's warning seriously. Telling her that she had to buy her way into being a shinobi was a lie. She had the skill, it wasn't her fault that no one saw her true potential. But she had heard of Kakashi, the copy ninja. At first she had squealed in delight of being placed on the same team as such a famous ninja. Now she cursed her luck for being on the same team as him. She'd show him that she was deserving of the title shinobi.

XOXOXO

“Get out,” Sasuke growled at Karin, who had disturbed him for the third time that day. He needed to concentrate on these scrolls. Somewhere in these scrolls there was an answer to how he could guarantee the continuation of his kekkei genkai. 

Karin huffed as she sat down next to Jugo. The irritation of being rejected by Sasuke again was written on her face. “What does he think he'll find in those scrolls.”

Jugo shrugged. “He's looking into the best way to rebuild his clan,” he said calmly. His eyes shifted to the sunny weather outside. He wanted nothing more than to stand in the sunlight feeding some birds, but Sasuke had told them to stay put until he was finished. “He heard something that when he's not marrying some distant Uchiha cousin, he needs a certain type of chakra.”

“Why didn't he tell me!?” Karin jumped out of her seat. She paced around in front of Jugo and Suigetsu. Suddenly she stopped, as she remembered some of the research she conducted for Orochimaru. 

“Because he doesn't want you to know.” Suigetsu teased, while polishing his blade. 

“If he's looking for that kind of chakra,” Karin said. “He just needs to look into two clans.” Karin looked at Jugo, who looked back at her. It was obvious that Karin knew more about genetics than any of them. “The Uzumaki and the Haruno.”

Without any of them noticing, Sasuke stood there, in the doorway, having heard it all. In his mind he cursed himself. He vividly remembered knowing a Haruno, who had offered herself to him. Now he had to come up with a way to kill Itachi and a way to win back Sakura. First he would get his revenge, then he would concentrate on restoring his clan. “So you're saying that Sakura Haruno has the type of chakra I'm looking for?”

Karin nodded, but she was also disappointed. Whatever chance she had with Sasuke, it was dead now. He was only interested in revenge and restoring his clan. He didn't want her love, or her admiration. She was a tool, nothing more. 

“You're sure about this?”

“Of course I am,” Karin huffed. “The ninja from the Hidden Waterfall village have been using those two clans to strengthen their kekkei genkai since the founding of the ninja villages.”

“So there are more,” Sasuke contemplated. “What other criteria do I need to look for?”

Karin didn't dare to lie to Sasuke. “The chakra needs to have developed, it needs to have matured beyond a certain point. Like yours did to enable you to use your sharingan. The odds improve when someone can use complicated ninjutsu. That's a clear sign that someone's chakra has developed to the desired state.”

“Like medical ninjutsu?” 

Karin nodded. “Or using more than one element. The Haruno's are famous for their chakra control,” Karin explained, keeping her emotions out of her voice. “There's also some research indicating that chakra either needs to compliment your own element, or be it's opposite.”

“So with my fire style,” Sasuke said calmly, looking directly into Karin's eyes. “I need either someone with water style or wind style.”

“Yes.” Karin walked up to Sasuke, taking off her glasses, and cleaning them. “But wouldn't you rather have children with a woman who loves you? Or an Uzumaki you already know?” She spoke so softly, that she wondered if he had heard her. He stared at her evenly, before smirking.

“Sakura already loves me.” Sasuke brushed past Karin. He looked over his shoulder at his followers. “We've got work to do. Let's go.”

XOXOXO 

It was long past noon when Sakura and her new team arrived at the village being plagued by bandits. The streets were empty, almost like a ghost town, but she knew better. They were obviously hiding. It was the first time that Sakura had to track down and kill a target. She swallowed almost audibly, when the thought hit her, that there was a reason why a team of jounin had been send on this mission.

Kazuya formed a series of hand signs and pressed his palm to the ground. “Summoning jutsu.”

Four, abnormally large, white wolves appeared. Obviously they were splitting up, each would have one wolf to sniff out the bandits. “We're splitting up.” Kazuya said, assigning each wolf to one of his teammates. “We'll meet back here in an hour. Don't engage them. They probably have a considerable amount of manpower. We don't want to get pummeled by some lowlifes. Headbands off. They don't need to know where we're from.” 

Sakura followed her wolf to west side of the small town. She wasn't sure this would qualify as teamwork, but this mission was probably a piece of cake to the others. How was she even going to catch up with their level of expertise. Sure Kazuya had to be some hotshot sensei to get them at jounin level at their age, but couldn't they just have a natural aptitude for being a shinobi, like Neji Hyuuga?

“Well look what we have here.” 

Sakura was so caught up in thought that she hadn't noticed that the wolf had growled, or even that there were six men, who looked like shinobi, standing right in front of her. Without noticing, she had wandered into the woods. Her eyes went wide, and she could tell that even if she did put up a fight, this was a losing battle. 

“Isn't she a pretty one.” 

Sakura dropped her pack to the ground and raised her fists. Her eyes narrowed at the second one who had spoken. 

One of the others started laughing. “Looks like we have a wild one here boys.”

“Come over here and I'll show you just how wild I am,” Sakura spat.

In a moment, they vanished and Sakura instantly punched the ground to make sure they weren't hiding there. “Go get help,” Sakura whispered to the wolf. 

She hadn't even seen it, but a knife was plunged into her right side, making her cry out in surprise and pain. Next thing she knew, she was losing consciousness, as someone had hit her in the back of her head.

XOXOXO

Kakashi sighed as he had just saved his new teammate for the third time. They were only on a c-ranked mission, yet even robbers and highwaymen were too much for her. Tsunade had to be punishing him for always being late. That was the only explanation he could think off. Why else place this particular person on his team.

“Are you blind?!” Naruto yelled the question at the girl. “You don't just throw a kunai at your teammate.”

“I was trying to hit that other guy,” Shirley said.

“Then you need to work on your aim!”

“Keep it down,” Kakashi said, looking sideways at their client. This guy wasn't taking them serious anymore. He was obviously getting fed up with the constant bickering of those two. He was running out of ideas to keep this girl occupied. “And Shirley. I want you to guard this.”

Kakashi handed Shirley a sheet of paper. It was blank on both sides and Shirley stared at it from multiple direction before speaking. “There's nothing on here to guard.”

“Sounds like an excellent assignment to me,” Kakashi said, creasing his eye and ushering all of them to follow him. 

XOXOXO

Sakura woke up, feeling sick. Her head was pounding and her hands were bound to a tree. She tried to get a glimpse of the sky, but the trees prevented her from getting a clear view. In front of her gathered in a circle were the men who had caught her, only two of them were gone. She noticed others had joined them and they were laughing over something. Looking around, they were somewhere deep in the forest. A large wooden house caught Sakura's eye. Seems they weren’t just passing through. 

The wind picked up, but it didn't feel natural. The rustling of trees made Sakura feel uneasy. Something was wrong. A soft hand was placed over Sakura's mouth, but she recognized the blur of purple, making her relax. 

A smoke bomb went off, just outside the camp. Sakura felt her hands fall from the tree, but the searing pain in her head and right side made her unable to leave the spot she was sitting in. Her clothes felt damp to her right side and as she looked down, she realized just how much blood she had lost. A lightheaded feeling was taking over, trying to draw her back into unconsciousness. 

Screams filled the air, but Sakura couldn't see who it was. The smoke clouded her vision, and her blood loss was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. She heard a voice speaking comforting words to her, yet she couldn't tell exactly who it was, or what they were saying. With great effort, Sakura tried to concentrate on the person closest to her. She was smiling gently, and pressing her hand on Sakura's wound. 

It took Sakura all the concentration she had in her to make her palm glow green with healing chakra and pressing it over the hand covering her injury. The pain there dulled, and the bleeding stopped. Unable to keep sitting up, Sakura slumped against the girl next to her. 

The screams faded, except for several men shouting. Kazuya wiped the sweat from his brow as he took a few seconds to get his bearings. Only a few remained and he was determined to hunt them down to the last man. Akira softly landed on the ground next to Kazuya. They took off towards the last survivors. 

The remaining bandits were easily caught up with and disposed off. Having posed no challenge for the shinobi, Akira and Kazuya returned to Lucy and Sakura. “She alive?” Kazuya asked taking in Sakura's unconscious form.

Lucy nodded. “She lost a lot of blood.” Lucy rummaged around in Sakura's pack, pulling out some bandages. “Did you know she's a medic?”

Kazuya shook his head. He had expected it, given her lineage, but he hadn't known for sure. “She stopped the bleeding then?”

“Yeah,” Lucy answered, as she peeled away the clothes over Sakura's wound. “But it's still tender. I'm going to bandage it, just in case.”

“Those smoke bombs of yours really did the trick,” Kazuya said flatly. “What's in them anyway?”

“Pepper.” Lucy didn't look up to see the look on her sensei's face. She knew he'd say she was crazy, then again, you had to be crazy or very stupid to chose ninja life. Carefully, Lucy lay a thick pad on the wound and started putting bandages over it. “That should keep it covered till she wakes up.”

By the time that Sakura finally woke up, the sun was already setting. Looking around, she saw her new team leader tend to the campfire. She couldn't find the other two, but she didn't care. She was comfy and warm and not alone. Her eyes went wide she watched Kazuya tend to his own injury. She vaguely remembered him taking a hit from an off course kunai that was heading her way. 

“Need help?” Sakura croaked.

Kazuya looked her way. “Heal yourself first,” he said. 

XOXOXO

Kakashi stood in front of the hokage as she read his rapport on the last mission. The scowl on her face told him she did not appreciate his comments on the newest member of team Kakashi. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind did the idea form to write about his irritations with the girl. There was no way he could stand going on another mission with that girl. In his report he wrote about the lack of skill that the girl had, the constant bickering with Naruto and her inability to follow orders. He silently hoped that Tsunade would reconsider making this girl Sakura's replacement. 

With a long sigh, Tsunade put the report down. She folded her recently manicured fingers in front of her face and looked at Kakashi evenly for several silent minutes. Her mouth opened several times as if she wanted to speak, before closing again. She was thinking of a way to put what she was going to say in a kind and gentle way, but she was unable to come up with the words. There had to be some kind of handbook that explained how to say deal with it delicately. “That bad, huh?” Tsunade asked after a long consideration on how to start this conversation.

Kakashi nodded, his eye becoming more droopy than usual and his slouch became worse to show that he wasn't exaggerating in his report. “I have never met anyone more clueless than that girl.”

Tsunade nodded. She had heard the stories about this girl. How she failed every class in the academy and still made genin. Obviously her parents were rich, otherwise no one would've agreed to make her a ninja. The elders had arranged this behind Tsunade's back, and now she had to pick up the pieces, as if she was their cleaning lady. “You need a fourth member,” Tsunade said delicately.

Kakashi shook his head. “This member is like hauling around 120 pounds of dead weight.” Kakashi wasn't the sort of man to just give up, but he knew a hopeless case when he saw one. This girl was the textbook example of a lost cause. 

Tsunade started at the papers on her desk, while her hands rubbed her temples. “You miss her too?” She asked out of the blue. Her eyes were sad, and she could hardly believe that it had been only a few days since she send Sakura away with the Waterfall shinobi. 

Kakashi remained silent. When he thought about the mission, then yes he missed Sakura. But to say that he missed her during his leisure time would be a bit too much. Sure she sought him out from time to time to ask his advise, but those were just brief encounters between sensei and student. Even if she was no longer a genin, she had always valued his opinion. “What are the odds that Waterfall will send her back to us?” Kakashi asked in a neutral voice.

“Nonexistent,” Tsunade returned. “The Uzumaki and the Haruno are the two clans that make Waterfall a valuable ally. They won't give us a member for free.” 

Tsunade turned her chair around so she was facing the window instead of facing Kakashi. “I can't replace Shirley. You'll have to deal with her and her attitude yourself. Dismissed.”

Kakashi nodded and wordlessly left the office. Seemed that he was stuck with her and he silently wished for a miracle, even if he didn't believe in miracles.

As the door to her office shut with a soft metallic tick, Tsunade finally let the emotions she'd been keeping in surface. The tears left a wet trail on her cheek as she allowed herself to miss her apprentice. The village came first, but right now she regretted that chain of thought. “Sakura,” Tsunade whispered the name. “I'm so sorry.”

XOXOXO

Sakura wordlessly followed her teammates as the entered the village. She felt dirty, tired and ashamed. Like when she was genin, she had been utterly useless and he team captain had to swoop in and save her, much like Kakashi had done many times before. 

Sakura almost bumped into Lucy when the team members came to a stop. “You,” Kazuya said, pointing at Sakura. “Come with me. And you two look for a place to eat. We'll meet you there.”

“A place to eat?” Sakura quietly asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. “Kazuya always treats us to dinner when we successfully complete a mission,” she explained. “It's his way to reward our teamwork and hard work.” 

“All I did was get caught and faint,” Sakura said. “Does that count?”

“We're not shutting you out,” Kazuya said. “But I do need to have a word with Ranmaru.” 

Sakura nodded, fully understanding that he had some complaints about her. She had made a fool of herself. Instead of keeping her mind on the mission, she had given into her daydreaming and almost screwed up the entire mission. 

Both didn't say a word as they walked toward the highest building in Waterfall. Sakura wondered what he was thinking, and if he was willing to share his thoughts. Her image of her new captain wasn't a good one. He was antisocial, and sometimes even mean. What kind of person would get it into their head to place her on a team like this?

Outside the office of Ranmaru, Kazuya told Sakura to wait outside, meaning that what he was to say would probably hurt her feelings. Sakura didn't say anything and nodded in response while taking a seat on one of the chairs that stood in the hallway outside Ranmaru's office.

Kazuya knocked, but didn't wait for a come in before entering. 

Ranmaru looked up from his desk and instantly felt something wasn't as Kazuya had wanted. “You're late,” Ranmaru said calmly. “How'd it go?”

“The mission?” Kazuya asked. “Or how did she do?”

“Both.”

Kazuya took a seat opposite of Ranmaru. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at his sensei with a very serious look on his face. “The mission was a success.” Beginning with the positive would probably help hi to sugarcoat what he was about to say. 

Ranmaru nodded. “Good. I'll send them a bill.” Ranmaru scribbled down something on a piece of paper, before looking back at his pupil. “And?”

Kazuya leaned forward in his chair. “She was useless.” 

Ranmaru continued to scribble. “Elaborate please.”

“She got stabbed, caught and we had to save her.” 

Putting down his pen en sitting back, Ranmaru took a few minutes to think. “What would you have me do?”

“Have her pack her bags and send her home.” 

“You know we can't do that.”

“I have never met a member of the Haruno-clan that is so utterly...” Kazuya looked at his sensei and decided to rephrase. “She needs training.” 

Ranmaru nodded.

“But you've filled up my schedule with mission,” Kazuya continued. “I don't have time for that for at least the next three months.”

“How about,” Ranmaru said, folding his hands on the desk. “If I train her while you go on those missions. And then I'll clear your schedule for the three months after that. And you can take over her training then?”

Kazuya nodded. “Alright.” He got up and walked to the door. He stopped as his hand rested on the metal of the doorknob. “Why her? And why on my team?”

Ranmaru looked up. “You needed a new member and she needed a team.”

“Hn,” Kazuya responded, turning the doorknob.

“Send her in please.” 

Kazuya stepped outside and gestured that Sakura had to go inside. She swallowed as she strepped through the oak door and looked at a pleasantly smiling Ranmaru.

“Have a seat,” Ranmaru said.

Sakura did as she was told, but she wasn't very relaxed. 

Kazuya told me....” 

“I was useless,” Sakura interrupted, her voice taking on a high pitch.

Ranmaru raised a hand to silence her. “You've been caught in thought?”

Sakura nodded. “I want to go home.”

Ranmaru nodded. “I understand,” he said. “So I want to propose a deal.”

Sakura moved to the edge of the chair. Whatever deal he had in mind, she would take it if it meant going home. “Name it.” 

“You were a shinobi for the Leaf for four years,” Ranmaru said. “Now I propose that you spend four years as a Waterfall shinobi. And when those four years are up, you may decide where your heart truly lies.” 

Sakura nodded, a smile forming on her face, before fading again. “But Kazuya...”

“He and I have agreed that I will supervise your training until he has time to train you himself.” 

Sakura sat back in the chair, feeling a lot of tension leave her body. She wanted to become stronger, so she wouldn't be useless anymore. And now she had hope, that one day, she could walk through the gates of Konoha again as one of their shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura quietly followed Kazuya as he led the way through the village. He wasn't speaking and neither was she. Her mind was miles away, going over the conversation she had with Ranmaru. The head of yet another village agreed to train her and then turn her over to the man walking only a few paces ahead of her. It wasn't until she left Ranmaru's office when she finally remembered where she had heard his name before. His name had once come up when Naruto was agruing with Kakashi about teaching him some of his jutsu. When Naruto didn't get his way, he tried to taunt Kakashi by saying that lightning style was lame anyways. Kakashi had replied that he would take that back if he had the misfortune to meet someone like Kazuya The Bolt Higurashi in battle. His signature move was a storm that shot bolts of lightning at his opponents. 

What would it mean to be trained by an opponent that Kakashi would find worthy to mention in defense of his lightning style? Was he really as strong as the stories and could she bring herself to tolerate someone who seemed to make it his mission in life to be mean to everyone.

In the distance someone called Kazuya's name, pulling Sakura away from her thoughts. She stopped and looked at the crowd. Her gaze went back to Kazuya, who hadn't stopped walking. Torn for a minute between either wait for the voice and call back Kazuya or to just follow Kazuya. While back in pursuit of Kazuya she called his name and to her voice, he did respond. “Keep walking.”

“But someone's looking for you,” Sakura said, while catching up to him.

“I know,” Kazuya replied. 

Suddenly with a gust of wind a red-haired man appeared in front of Kazuya. He grinned from ear to ear, his blue eyes sparkling. He looked a bit mischievous, like a kid who stole a cooky without getting caught and was still enjoying the taste of said cooky. “Hi Kazuya,” the man said with false cheeriness.

“Piss off.” Kazuya said, brushing past the man, only to be grabbed by him.

“I would if I could,” the man said in a sing-sang voice. “But I can't, so I shan't.”

Kazuya sighed and turned fully to the man. “What do you want?”

“Kyrie wanted me to give you a message.” the man said, releasing Kazuya. “She said that she's on a mission and won't be back for a couple of weeks.”

“Why aren't you with her?” Kazuya asked. 

'He's Kyrie's teammate?', Sakura wondered quietly.

“She took over for Yana,” the man said. “It's a jounin mission so...”

Kazuya nodded and started walking again. He only stopped when he noticed that Sakura wasn't following him anymore. Back where he had received the message from Kyrie, Sakura was now talking to the man. 

“You're the new girl, right?” 

Sakura nodded. “Sakura Haruno.”

As she introduced her self Sakura couldn't help but feel a comfortable familiarity spread through her. Just looking at this guy gave her the idea that she had known him for years. He looked so familiar, yet they had never met. His big blue eyes, his brought grin, his optimistic personality. The only thing different was his wild red hair. It was spiky, yet too heavy to stick up. 

“Kenji,” the man replied and he took Sakura's hand to shake it. “Kenji Uzumaki.”

It felt like lightning had passed through her body, yet she couldn't move. Her eyes rested on the face of this man. Had she heard him correctly? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? 

Kenji laughed nervously while folding his arms behind his head. “You know... Since you're new and all... I could show you around.... You know... So you won't get lost.”

“Sure,” Sakura muttered at the familiar picture that this man made. “When?”

“Tonight?”

“You're going to show me around in the dark?”

Kenji shook his head. “Tomorrow. Around noon. And don't worry I'll find you.”

Sakura nodded and started to make her way back to Kazuya. A genuinely bright smile formed on her face as a result of this encounter. Her smile was bright enough to make Kazuya lift an eyebrow in question. He shook his head and resumed his stride.

Kenji looked at Sakura as she joined Kazuya again. 'You're welcome, Kazuya', he thought as he went his own way.

„What did he want?” Kazuya asked Sakura.

„He wants to show me around,” Sakura answered. „He seems really nice.”

Kazuya looked at Sakura sideways and grinned. „That’s right,” he said. „You’re used to being around an Uzumaki.”

„You don’t like him?”

„Uzumaki are all cheery, broad-smiling and loud. And no, I don’t particularly like them.”

Kazuya easily found Lucy and Akira. They were sitting at the grill house, a restaurant where you could grill as much meat as you could eat on a hot stone. It reminded Sakura of the Korean BBQ back in Konoha, except that this was just a little different. 

Sakura spend most of the evening listening to Lucy, Akira and Kazuya talk. Seemed like they had been teammates for ages. That night Sakura learned about Achitaka, the boy whom she was to replace. They called him a genius ninja, who died in service to the village. When Sakura asked who killed him, the answer made her jaw drop. Achitaka died when he tried to save Kazuya from a shinobi. This shinobi had raven black hair and possessed the sharingan and he was brutal. 

„Next time,” Kazuya said. „I’ll have his head.”

Sakura had spend the better part of her ninja life trying to get Sasuke back, and now she was part of a team who wanted to kill him. Instead of speaking up, Sakura remained quiet. She listened as Lucy argued that Konoha had requested that Sasuke be captured alive and handed over to them. Seemed Kazuya and Akira were convince that they would make his death look like an accident. They wouldn’t appreciate Sakura’s lingering feelings for her teammate.

XOXOXO

Kakashi took his seat at the bar. He ordered his usual batch of Sake, but couldn't put himself to drink it. The realization had finally struck him. Of the three genin that he started with, only Naruto remained. Sasuke went rogue and Sakura was returned to the village where she had originally come from. He wouldn't go as far to say that he missed her, but....

Guy took a seat next to Kakashi. “My god Kakashi,” he said. “You look like your puppy just died.”

Kakashi shrugged and played with his Sake cup.

“I heard about Sakura,” Guy said. “I never knew she was given to us by the Hidden Waterfall village.”

“I did,” Kakashi said. He looked at the Sake in the cup. He had known all along, but he had never uttered a word about it to her. This was the very reason why he never bothered to train her. What was the point, if they would send her back anyways. 

Guy looked shocked. “Why didn't you say anything?”

Kakashi shrugged again. “Orders.”

“She was your teammate,” Guy said. “How often didn't you come to her rescue. Off all your teammates, she was the closest thing you had to being a friend. On and off missions, you two were always near each other. You should've told her.”

“I know,” Kakashi said. He pulled out his wallet and put money on the bar. There was no getting drunk this night. Not with his thoughts as messed up as they were. “I have to go.”

Guy shook his head as Kakashi disappeared behind a cloud of white smoke, without having touched his drink. His rival was never someone to talk about his feelings, but even a blind man could tell that Kakashi was struggling. Sending Sakura away was the stupidest thing he had ever done and would have to come to term with that at some point. He would give his life for this village, but he would give his sanity long before giving his life.

Kakashi’s feet took him to the memorial stone. He looked at the name of the teammate who had changed him forever. The first big mistake of his life had cost him his teammate and the one thing close to a friend and now another mistake had done the same. But at least she was still alive. „Obito,” Kakashi said softly to the stone. „I’ve made another bad call….”

XOXOXO

The next morning, Sakura waited for Ranmaru. She was ready to receive some real training. Her new teammates were already so far ahead of her that she couldn't waste any time sleeping. Ranmaru arrived exactly at the appointed time. He was carrying several scrolls and he had a large bag with him. 

“Good morning,” he greeted politely. 

“Good morning,” Sakura said, her eyes scanning all the stuff that Ranmaru had brought with him. 

“Here you go,” Ranmaru said tossing a small package at Sakura. “Take a white sheet and a brown one.”

Sakura did as instructed and looked at the two sheets op paper. “There's nothing on them.”

“This is special paper made from Chakra trees,” Ranmaru explained. “I spend last night reading your entire file. Aside from super strength and medical ninjutsu, you know nothing else, do you?”

Sakura shook her head. Her medical ninjutsu was almost as good as Tsunade's. A while ago when she requested more training from Tsunade she had told her that she had already taught her everything she knew. She had been both proud and disappointed at the time. Tsunade was still a lot stronger and better at medical ninjutsu, but just knowing that practicing could make her just as strong had filled Sakura with pride. 

“I'm going to determine your primary and secondary chakra type,” Ranmaru continued. “And start training you from there. Hold the paper between your fingers and let your chakra seep into the paper.”

The white paper turned soggy and the brown paper creased. Sakura looked at both and then at Ranmaru. “That's fortunate,” he said. “I'm a water type and Kazuya is a lightning type. This'll make training you much easier. Also... This is yours.” 

Sakura held out her hand, and a sword was given to her. It wasn't like the ninja blades that one could buy in Konoha. It was longer, and the blade was a little curved.

“If you're going to receive training from me,” Ranmaru said. “Then you will learn how to use one of those. It’s a katana, the primary weapon of a samurai. I will teach you how to use it, but for you it’ll be a back up weapon.” 

Sakura studied the blad that Ranmaru had just handed to her. The black sheathe was decorated with small pink flowers. The handle also had this same flower theme. „I don’t know what to say,” Sakura said. „Uhm… Thank you.” 

The first day of training was spend reading scrolls on drawing on your chakra element and trying to do so. Sakura was used to figuring things out on her own and Ranmaru spend the better part of the day watching as Sakura worked. At some point he thought she would give up, but instead she walked to a puddle of water and stared at the water. Her hands dipped in the puddle, looking at how the water moved, feeling the water on her hands. Sakura repeated this several times until the idea struck her. 

In the distance Ranmaru smiled. He had expected nothing less of a Haruno. She had figured out that first she had to learn to manipulate the element before being to call it forth. This didn’t take long, since she already possessed a medical jutsu that called for this. 

„Sakura,” Ranmaru called from his spot under a tree. „You need to really feel the water within you. Like water, chakra also flows.”

Sakura held out her hands, staring at her palms. Like many times before she made her chakra visible, but it glowed green making it healing chakra. She made a fist and changed her chakra to blue. As she opened her fist again, she kept the blue glow. Normally she would hit a target and unleash her chakra. Now she was trying to create a reoccurring flow. She brought up her other hand and brought it close to her glowing hand. 

Ranmaru looked more closely at Sakura’s attempt and nodded to himself when he saw a ball of water form from her chakra, only to be dropped a moment later. She was catching on fast. 

„How’s she doing?” Kenji asked upon arriving.

Ranmaru looked at the young ANBU member. It took him only a few seconds to put everything together. Sakura’s mood had vastly improved overnight. „Nothing short of what I’d expect from a Haruno.” Ranmaru turned fully to Kenji, his face went back from surprised to serious. „But that’s not why you’re here.”

„I asked her out,” Kenji answered.

„Did Kyrie ask you to?”

Kenji shook his head. He too spend some time watching Sakura work on drawing out and maintaining her element. He was trying to find kinder words to describe Kazuya’s feelings towards his newly appointed member. Kyrie had informed him that Kazuya was more than angry about Ranmaru assigning this particular girl to his squad. „You’re putting him through hell,” Kenji finally said softly, by lack of a better way to put it. „I can see it in his eyes.”

„Maybe,” Ranmaru said. „But we all must play with the cards that god has given us.”

„And I’m just playing my next card,” Kenji said brightly as he stepped away from Ranmaru. 

Another splash of water hit Sakura’s feet as another attempt to keep her element under control failed. She silently cursed herself, before being distracted by the shadow at her feet. Carefully, she looked up at a brightly smiling Kenji. „Is it that time already?” Sakura said.

Kenji nodded. „Come on,” he said taking her hand. „I think you’ve earned a little break.”

Sakura followed Kenji, wondering where they were going and of she should let Ranmaru know when she’d be back. „I’ll be back soon.”

„No she won’t,” Kenji shouted at Ranmaru.

„I won’t?” Sakura asked. „But I have training and scrolls that I need to read and…”

Kenji stopped for a minute. „I know that you’re very serious about training, but you need to have fun every now and then… You do know what fun is?” 

„Of course,” Sakura huffed. 

„Then let me show you a good time.” 

XOXOXO

Tsunade read a letter send to her by the ANBU woman who had escorted Ranmaru here. This letter held only a few words, but they were enough to bring tears to the honey eyed woman’s eyes. She had never realized just how much she loved Sakura. She had only been gone a few days, but it was too long already. The letter informed Tsunade that they had arrived safely in waterfall and that Sakura had been shown her new quarters. A small promise was written at the bottom of the letter.

„Don’t worry, I’ll look after her.”

A knock on the door pulled Tsunade out of her sadness and reminded her that she was still the Hokage. „Enter.”

Rock Lee stepped inside along with Neji. Both had an angry look on their face. „Did you send Sakura away?” Rock Lee asked accusingly.

Neji held Rock Lee back. „Guy-sensei said that Sakura has been returned to the village where she originally comes from,” Neji said in his calm deep voice. „We’re confused… Wasn’t she one of us?”

Tsunade took a deep breath and wondered just were Guy got this piece of information from. She hadn’t even known herself until a few days ago. „It’s a long story,” she said. „But I find that it’s sufficient information to tell you that Sakura was send home to Waterfall.”

„But why?” Rock Lee asked, his voice filled with emotion and disbelief.

„Because they need her more than we do,” Tsunade answered softly. A tone of finality marking every word she spoke. „Leave me be.” 

Rock Lee stood in the office clenching his fist. He hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye. He never even asked her out on a date. Everything he ever wanted there to be between them was gone now. „But I love her,” Rock Lee muttered softly to no one in particular. 

„I’m sorry,” Tsunade said. „Please leave.” 

The door closed behind the two young ninja. Tsunade turned her chair towards the window, giving her a view of the village. The Hokage only had one job. Do what is best for the village. If only she could believe that she had made the right call.

XOXOXO

Sakura finished her drink and smiled at Kenji who was just as big an eater as Naruto. It felt like a piece of home when she was with him. An air of familiarity hung around him and Sakura couldn’t help but want to be close to this man. 

Kenji finished his latest serving of fried rice and looked at Sakura who had finished eating long before him. „Let’s see,” he said. „I’ve shown you all the important places… Except for the memorial tree… Do you want to go see it?”

„Memorial tree?” 

Kenji nodded. „I can explain, but it’ll make more sense if I show you.” 

Sakura told Kenji about how she ended up in Waterfall and how she felt about the whole affair. At some point she told him about the deal she made with Ranmaru. She ended her story by giving voice to her wish to return to Konoha.

Kenji had listened quietly to her story until. He smiled at her when he finally gave a response. „How do you know how you’ll feel in four years?” He asked gently. „Maybe you’ll like it here better than in Konoha. You’ve only been here a few days and I wasn’t present during those days.”

Sakura looked at Kenji with surprise at first and then she smiled. His confidence reminded her of someone. It wasn’t an arrogant kind of confidence. This village was home to the Uzumaki to which Naruto also belonged. Perhaps living here wouldn’t be so bad.

Kenji took her hand and gestured that they continue heir way. The memorial tree was a giant tree on the edge of the village. A small plaque stood proudly in front of the large tree. The memorial tree had been gift from Hashirama Senju, founder of the Hidden Leaf village. The tree would forever signify the deep-rooted friendship between Waterfall and Leaf. On the plaque it said: „In remembrance of all who fought and died in the name of freedom and peace.”

Sakura fell completely silent upon seeing the tree and reading the plaque. She wasn’t the first Haruno to be send back here after living in the Leaf for many years. This was part of her family’s tradition. In a way, Naruto’s mom had grabbed the short end of the stick. When she left this village, she was never to return here. Yet, she had found happiness, even if it wasn’t what she had in mind for herself. Sakura stepped closer to the tree and lay her hand on the bark, closing her eyes. Deep within her heart she still longed for home, but seeing this, spending the afternoon with Kenji. What if this was her home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first three months had flown by. Sakura was now well-known with water style jutsu. Kazuya arrived on the training field, just as Sakura was creating large pillars of water. Kazuya stopped next to Ranmaru, who had overseen Sakura's training up until now. Aside from water style jutsu, he had also taught her how to use a sword and a few minor genjutsu. Silently the two men watched as Sakura expanded the pillars in size. The water changed form and several spears of water were shot at nearby trees, unrooting them and causing them to fall over.

Kazuya nodded approvingly. „Seems you still got it."

Ranmaru chuckled darkly. „You forget who trained you since you were old enough to hold a kunai…."

„What do you think?" Kazuya said, his concentration back to watching Sakura practice her jutsu.

„She has potential," Ranmaru said. „I had her chakra records pulled from the archive and they tested her as A to S. They weren't wrong, but Konoha neglected to provide her with an adequate teacher. She doesn't need a lot of help while training, she can manage on just a little help. She figures out a lot just by herself. I think she'll live up to my expectations."

„I'll give her go then," Kazuya said, dropping his bag to the ground and striding over to where Sakura was standing on the water. „Sakura," Kazuya yelled. „Get ready to defend yourself."

Sakura made the water pillars around her change again. More spears were formed and shot towards Kazuya who easily avoided them. He was in front of her faster than expected. Water shot up in front of Sakura, blocking the punch Kazuya had thrown at her.

As the water fell back into the lake, Kazuya was gone. Sakura looked around, and quickly spotted him hiding just behind the tree line. A series of hand signs was formed. „Water style, water dragon jutsu."

The training grounds flooded and Sakura smiled at how much she had improved. She yelped loudly when she felt a pair of strong arms twist hers behind her back and holding a kunai at her throat. „You've gotten better," Kazuya's rough voice rasped. „But you still have a long way to go until you can beat me."

Kazuya released Sakura and nodded. „But I am impressed with your progress."

Sakura couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her lips. Even as a child she was the kind of student who wanted the teachers approval. Getting it from Kazuya felt as some sort of recognition that she belonged on his team, even when he made her feel most unwelcome. She had heard him when he told Ranmaru that he would've had her pack her bags and go home. But it wasn't only the kindness of Ranmaru, the friendly Lucy and Akira, or the appraisal of Kazuya that made her feel better. It was a redheaded knucklehead that reminded her so much of Naruto, that made her feel right at home.

„I'll train you from now on," Kazuya said. „And you will be a great shinobi."

Sakura nodded, finally feeling like she truly belonged.

XOXOXO

Naruto pushed his fist in the air as he dispatched the last of the highwaymen that had attacked him and his team. He smiled brightly at Kakashi who nodded at his student. Naruto had come a long way since Kakashi had decided to train him. Aside from several new jutsu, Naruto had found a calmness that he didn't have before. He wasn't just training to protect the village, or to become stronger. Tsunade had gone ahead and named him as a potential successor. He couldn't let her down. All that was missing was the only person he really wanted to see him become Hokage. The one person he would protect over all else. 'Sakura. Someday we'll be together again. And… You'll be proud.'

Kakashi lead the way back to Konoha. The arguments within the team had seized, but only because he had asked Naruto to control himself. A team that was constantly arguing couldn't function properly. He had told Shirley the same thing, but only after finding out that this was her last chance at being a ninja. He had always considered himself a smooth-talker and this had once again proven that he was talented in more fields than one.

During a short break, Kakashi caught Naruto reading a letter. „Who is it from?" Kakashi asked, seeing Naruto smile.

„Sakura," Naruto said. „Want me to read what she wrote?"

Kakashi nodded. „Let's hear it."

 

Dear Naruto,

I know this letter is long overdue, but I've been very busy. The leader of Waterfall, Ranmaru, has been training me. He says that I have great potential and that after he's done with me, Kazuya Higurashi will take over. Kazuya is the team leader of the team that they've assigned me to. I know you want me to come home, but I have no idea when I'll be back.

Ranmaru tested my chakra. I'm a water type user and I'm able to use a fair amount of jutsu now. Someday I'll show you all that I've learned so far. I'm working on a jutsu of my own. You know, like you have the Rasenshuriken, I'll have a jutsu of my own too.

I didn't want to break this to you in a letter, but I'm seeing someone. His name is Kenji Uzumaki. And yes, he is related to you. There's an entire Uzumaki clan here. The strange thing is, none of them have your hair color! Most of them have red hair or a brownish red hair color.

Kenji makes me feel like I'm close to you. Like I can feel you living inside of him. It's hard to explain. Whenever I'm with him I feel a warmth and a calmness that I've never felt before. He makes me smile and laugh until I cry. He makes me feel loved and wanted in a way I've never felt before. Being around him feels right.

Naruto, you will always be the most important person in my life. You changed me. Seeing you never give up, gave me the courage to stand up after falling down. Thank you for loving me, Naruto.

I miss you and I think about you everyday. Be safe, and look after Sai and Kakashi-sensei. Give those two my love, won't you?

Love,

Sakura.

 

Naruto carefully folded the letter and put it back in his bag. He blinked back a few tears before smiling brightly at Kakashi. „She seems to be doing okay," he said with false cheeriness.

„You miss her," Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded. „I've loved her my entire life," he confessed. „But I never had the courage to tell her. I figured being close to her as a friend was better than not having her in my life at all."

Kakashi nodded. His mind went to Obito who died before being able to confess his love to Rin. Both Obito and Rin died during the last shinobi war and now that they were on the verge of another war, a part of Kakashi felt sorry for Naruto. Odds were that one of them would die, before Naruto would have the chance to tell Sakura about how he really felt.

„What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. „Is there anyone in your life?"

Kakashi shook his head. He would spare women his broken mind. His life was a tragedy. Lost his teammate just when they were starting to get along. Rin died by his own hand. He couldn't bother any woman with this. He would stick with one-night-stands whenever he needed to relieve himself. He just wasn't fit to be someone's boyfriend, partner or husband. Unless, he could find someone who was as messed up as he was.

Sai had sat against a tree, listening quietly to the conversation. He furrowed his brow before smiling his usual fake smile. „So you both want to have a woman, but neither has gotten very far," Sai concluded.

Kakashi sighed. How did Sai come to that conclusion? He was very popular with the other sex. He just didn't want to burden anyone. Sometimes he missed the good old days when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were his students and the listened to his every word. These days he was stuck with A loudmouth girl, an emotionless Root member and the number one knuckle headed ninja. Things had changed so drastically over the last couple of years.

„What?!" Naruto responded a little late to Sai's comment. „I just didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Sai stared at Naruto evenly before pulling a book out of his back. He read quietly before nodded. „That may be true."

Naruto sighed. He had really bought that? Truth was, he was afraid of her turning him down, so he wouldn't tell her how he really felt. Now he was wondering if that had been the right thing to do. Was he sad that she had someone else now?

Looking towards the west, Naruto's thoughts lingered in Sakura. Her eyes, her hair, her kind smile. Someday he would muster up the courage to her about his feelings.

XOXOXO

Sometime later…..

Sakura hid behind a tree, her eyes found Akira doing the same just a few feet away from her. They were luring their target into a trap, only the plan was taking a longer than expected. In the back of her mind, Sakura wondered if something had gone wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Lucy's sugary sweet voice pierce the quiet evening air. The only one missing was Kazuya. Lucy was supposed to lure one guy away, so they could capture him alive. And Kazuya would 'take care' of the other guy. Meaning he would most likely kill him first chance he got.

The man Sakura and Akira were supposed to capture was practically slobbering all over Lucy, but she didn't once break character. She was pretending to be a prostitute who was into kicky stuff. Sakura could hardly control her laughter when Kazuya explained that Lucy would take on the role of the prostitute, because Sakura was too easily recognized as someone form Waterfall.

Lucy started to strip off some of her clothes as she beckoned the man to join her on the cold forest floor. With his attention fully on Lucy and his pants down to his ankles, Sakura stuck him with a needle right in the middle of his left buttocks. The man looked over his shoulder in panic, just before the sleeping drug took hold of his senses and put him into a deep sleep.

Lucy groaned as she pushed their perverted target of off her and put her clothes back on. „I hate playing the bait," she complained.

Akira smiled slightly and blushed, looking at the skimpy outfit that Lucy was currently wearing. „I don't understand why Kazuya-sensei always picks me to do the dirty work," she continued to complain.

„Because you're a dirty girl," Sakura said, unable to control herself and she started laughing.

„Really?!" Lucy huffed. „You're the one with a boyfriend. I seem to repel the opposite sex, instead of attracting them."

„What's all the fuss about?" Kazuya asked emerging from the bushes. His eyes went to the victim, back to the laughing Sakura. „Do you think this is a joke? This is a very high paying job, not a laughing matter."

„Lucy," Sakura managed, before bursting into more laughing.

Kazuya looked at Lucy. „What about you?"

„I don't get why I always have to play the bait," Lucy complained. „I'm more likely to repel men, instead of attracting them."

Kazuya turned over the victim with his foot and stared the way his pants were. „Looks to me like he was pretty interested."

„Great," Lucy huffed. „I attract ugly weirdos."

„Well beauty isn't everything," Kazuya said as he rearranged their victims clothes and hoisted him onto his back. „But you know why I told you to be the bait. Sakura is too easily recognized with her pink hair."

„She could dye her hair the next time."

„And you're the more experienced shinobi," Kazuya said. „Sakura still has to officially be named jounin." Kazuya got up and looked at Lucy, smiling broadly. „And you are really good at playing the bait."

„Great," Lucy said. „That makes me feel so much better."

„Good. Let's go."

Back at Waterfall, Sakura closed the door behind her kicked off her shoes. She was usually the kind of person to keep things tidy, but it was late and she was so ready to go to bed and fall asleep in Kenji's arms. Quietly Sakura moved through the house, first putting away her bag with medical supplies and then she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at a picture that hung on the wall. It was one Naruto had send her. It was picture of him celebrating making chuunin, on it was Sai, Kakashi and Naruto. Missions like these made her miss her old team. Although she would often get mad at either Naruto or Sai, she loved them.

Sakura jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Turning around she smiled at Kenji, while quickly drying the tears that had managed to escape her eyes. His big blue eyes softened. „You still miss them?"

Sakura nodded. „Some days more than others." She paused and leaned against Kenji. „Today Lucy was complaining to Kazuya about always being the bait…. It reminded me of how Naruto would always whine to Kakashi-sensei about why he never bothered teaching him the chidori."

Kenji wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her. „You know…. If you ever decide to return to Konoha, I'll come with you."

Sakura shook her head. „No," she said, pushing out of his arms. „We decided. We're staying here, and in the summer I'll be Sakura Uzumaki. Remember?"

A smile formed on Kenji's face, before turning back to that soft look that he always had when Sakura was feeling sad. „I just want you to know, that you don't have to feel like you have to stay here because of me. The choice will always be yours."

Not once since she first heard the news that she had to leave Konoha had she felt this much at home. Though the memories of Naruto and Sai still weighed heavily on her. After everything they had been through together, she had just left that life behind and she had started anew in Waterfall. Would Naruto forgive her for this?

XOXOXO

It was a cold winter night, but he was almost there. Kakashi had told him to go to this village for help. They were closest and allies to the Leaf, they would send help. Frantically he looked around, while holding his right arm with his left. Exactly where was the entrance to this village?

A sharp sound drew the young man's attention and a female voice spoke low and menacing. „Who are you and what are you doing here?"

„I'm Sai, from the Hidden Leaf," Sai said calmly and he turned to the woman to show her his headband. „I need your help. They're after the Nine-tails."

Without a second thought, the woman whistled and another shin obi appeared. „Wake Ranmaru," she said. „We have a help request from the Leaf."

While the other shin obi left, the female shinobi led Sai into the village. He was so tired and beat up that he could barely walk in a straight line. His eyes roamed the dark streets and he couldn't help but be amazed by how a village was able to actually be hidden like this. The village lay behind a waterfall, and was also surrounded by one giant round waterfall that filled the many rivers that ran through the village. The trees would shield the village from view in the summer, which explained the extra security in the winter.

Sai was led into a building to the far end of the village. On the third floor, the female ninja wanted to knock on the door, but before her hand hit the door, they were already told to enter.

Inside stood a desk, and behind it sat a man with long black hair. He looked like he had been pulled from his bed, yet he still managed to look like a leader. Ranmaru's eyes roamed over Sai, resting on the Leaf headband he wore. „Speak," he ordered.

„We were attacked," Sai spoke quickly. „About twelve miles west of here, near the border. They're after the nine-tails."

„Yuki," Ranmura said. „Wake Kazuya and his team. After that gather me team two of the ANBU."

The female ninja nodded and disappeared. „I don't have many ninja available," Ranmaru said, getting up and gesturing Sai to sit down. „But I will do everything within my power to help you."

„Thank you," Sai said softly, grateful to have found help. Yet he couldn't make himself sit down. He knew that if he rested now, he wouldn't be able to get back up.

„How many were with you and with how many was the enemy?"

Sai had to think. „We were with two teams. Eight ninja. They were with….. I don't know… It was… It was dark and they came out of nowhere."

The door to Ranmaru's office opened and Kazuya, along with his team stepped inside. Sakura looked past Kazuya and quickly pushed past him when she realized that it was Sai who standing in the middle of the office.

„Sai!"

Sai smiled when he saw Sakura. Not once had it occurred to him that this was the village to which they had send her. The relief was almost enough to bring him to tears, yet he never showed it. Sakura instantly started to heal him, while listening to Ranmaru's orders.

„Save your chakra," Kazuya ordered when he realized that it was the Akatsuki they were dealing with. He looked at the rest of his team. „If there's anything you need to go on this mission, go grab it now, we leave in fifteen minutes."

Like the others Sakura ran to her apartment, the apartment she now shared with Kenji. He was still out on a mission, so she wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye. Instead she quickly wrote him a note, hoping she'd be back before he'd get around to reading it.

On the road outside the village, Kazuya summoned two wolves. „Kaito, go with Sakura and Akira to towards the fires."

„We're splitting up?" Sai asked frantically. „We all have to go to those fires, that's where Naruto is!"

„Sakura is a powerful water style user, she can handle it," Kazuya said calmly. „You, Lucy and me will go to rescue that other team."

„But"

„Listen kid. I know you're very worried, but I need you to tell who the enemy is and who isn't. Unless you want me to kill everyone in my sight and then write a report that says collateral damage."

Sai looked down in defeat. He wanted to save Naruto, but he couldn't abandon his comrades from Team Gai. „Alright."

„Move," Kazya said, before changing his direction to where Sai pointed out, was the last location where he had seen any member from team Gai.

XOXOXO

Kakashi panted as he used his mangekyo sharingan to blow yet another big fire style jutsu away. His reserves were running low, and Naruto couldn't help much since he was both a wind style user and a close ranged fighter. This guy was high up in the sky, and Kakashi had been unsuccessful in trapping this guy with his sharingan.

What Kakashi did know was that this was Kirin, the first flame. A rogue ninja from the hidden Sand, and now a member of the Akatsuki. Another jutsu came their way and Kakashi pulled Naruto with him as he hid behind a large rock.

„Come now Kakashi," Kirin said. „I expected more of a challenge from Konoha's Copy ninja. Or is it that you just want to live, because I'm willing to cut you a deal. Give me the jinjuuriki and I'll let you go."

Kakashi chuckled. „Sounds good to me, but this is my future boss. So it wouldn't be a good idea to hand him over only save him afterwards."

„You really think he'll live to see daybreak, do you?" Kirin asked mockingly. „Did you hit your head?"

A Naruto-clone appeared behind Kirin. „Rasengan," he yelled as he drew his hand back to deliver his jutsu.

Kirin easily grabbed his arm and twisted it so the Rasengan hit the clone who was using the jutsu. „Clever distraction," Kirin said. „But you'll have to better than that. You have one minute to change your mind regarding my offer. Otherwise you both die tonight."

Kakashi closed his fist. „On my mark, you run."

„Kakashi-sensei", Naruto pleaded. „I'm not leaving you to die."

„I'll be fine," Kakashi said. „But I can't fight if I'm concerned for you. Run."

„Time's up!"

Kakashi looked at Kirin and his sharingan recognized the jutsu he was about to use. „Fire style. Cranial carver."

A large tidal wave of flames was making its way to Kakashi and Naruto, and Kakashi new that he wouldn't have the time to gather the chakra needed to blow this jutsu away. All that was left was hope that he could stall the jutsu with water style attacks. Kakashi took a deep breath and let it out in surprise. In front of him appeared a girl with pink hair, and a boy with black hair. Both were forming hand signs. „Water style," Sakura said. „Giant vortex jutsu."

„Earth style," the boy said. „Rock armor jutsu."

The water from Sakura's jutsu was easily evaporated by the flames. Akira's jutsu kicked in causing the ground open and change to protect them from the jutsu. Naruto who had been ready to do as ordered by Kakashi, also looked at his rescuers. His mouth fell open, and tears fell. Not once since the beginning of the battle had he hoped that he'd be granted his final wish in life. He got to see Sakura one more time before losing his life.

„Ready?" Akira asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. „As ready as I'll ever be."

The ground turned to normal and Kirin started laughing loudly at the four shinobi. „Is this what you were stalling for, Copy ninja? A boy and a girl, barely out of diapers."

„He's talking about you," Sakura said to Akira.

„I've been potty trained for a while now, you ugly old goat!"

Kirin resumed laughing. „This is unworthy of my time. Hand over the jinjuuriki."

„Fuck you," Sakura yelled. Her eyes skimmed over Kirin, trying to find some kind of weakness.

Kirin stopped for a moment and looked more closely at the two ninja who had joined the fight. Pink hair. A boy who could change the landscape. „I see now," Kirin said. „You're a Haruno and he's probably Akira The Rock Mushi. Correct?"

Sakura and Akira looked at each other. „So unfair," Sakura whined. „He knows your name but not mine. Come on! Am I not a great ninja too?"

„I don't know what you're playing at girl," Kirin said. „But Akane Haruno died over four years ago. And there hasn't been a Haruno like her since. I doubt that you are able to defeat me."

„Okay," Sakura said, forming the hand sign called tiger.

Kirin looked next to him and raid his arms in defense as a waterclone had popped up beside him and exploded.

„Nice," Akira said as he watched a small army of Sakura clones attack Kirin. „So how many did you make?"

„Plenty," Sakura answered. „So here's what we're going to do. When he's defeated my clones he'll use another of those powerful fire style jutsu. Kakashi?" Sakura looked over her shoulder. „I need you to blow that jutsu away." Sakura turned her gaze back to Akira. „When I start forming the hand signs for my counter jutsu, I want you to sneak up behind him and do a close ranged attack. Doesn't mater if it hits. Kirin will be forced to land on the ground where the real me will take him out with a single blow."

Kakashi took a closer look at Sakura and realized that it was indeed a well made clone.

„Everything is already in place."

„You set this up while we were coming here?" Akira asked.

Sakura nodded. „That's why I'm a little insulted that he doesn't know my name."

„What do I do?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. „You get to be the bait."

„Almost," Akira said, looking up as the last few clones threw themselves at Kirin.

„This ends now," Kirin shouted and he formed his hand signs at an incredible speed.

„Wait for it," Sakura said as she formed hand signs of her own.

„Fire style, Grand inferno jutsu."

„Wait for it," Sakura said as she finished her own hand signs. „Now!"

Kakashi's sharingan changed shape into the mangekyo. „Kamui."

The large fire style jutsu disappeared, causing Kirin to grunt in annoyance. He heard a noise behind him and raised his arms in defense as Akira attacked him with a kunai. Looking back at Kakashi, he saw that Sakura was done now calling forth five pillars of water.

„Water style. Five pillar jutsu," Sakura said.

The pillars each started shooting of water arrows in Kirin's direction, forcing him to land on the ground. The last things his eyes registered was Sakura forming a quick chain of hand signs. She touched the ground for a second and spoke. „Summoning, phantom wolf strike."

Her fist never even made contact with Kirin, who had tried to escape her punch, but she didn't need to hit him, she only had to get close. Kirin's lifeless body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Kakashi's knees gave out and he fell unto his knees. He could barely believe what he had just witnessed. It was like a ghost and eaten the life out of Kirin. Just like that, he was defeated. Looking to the side, the water pillars disappeared and the water clone dispelled itself.

Sakura kneeled next to Kirin's body. She pulled a scroll from her bag and laid it next to the corpse. A few hand signs were made and the body was absorbed into the scroll. Sakura put the scroll away and simply laid down on the forest floor, looking up at a dark cloudy sky.

As Naruto saw Sakura lie down, he rushed over to her. „Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and murmured. „So tired."

Akira showed up right next to Kakashi. „Are you alright?"

Kakashi nodded. „That jutsu."

„One of Sakura's originals," Akira said. „But we should get somewhere a little more out of this clearing. We're too exposed like this. Sakura!"

„Yeah?"

„Shouldn't we contact Kazuya-sensei?"

„His wolf is around here somewhere," Sakura called back. „Have him do it."

„Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked. „That was amazing."

„Thanks Naruto," Sakura said sitting up and swinging her arms around him. „I'm so happy to see you!"

XOXOXO

„Oh that is disgusting," Kazuya said as he looked at Gai and Lee. The white Zetsu were all defeated, and now it was just a matter of finding out who was still alive. Obviously those two were still alive, just knocked out. Neji had joined them a while back, and Tenten was hiding, because she was too banged up to do anything.

Looking further, Lucy found the body of a girl. „Is she one of yours?" Lucy asked Sai.

Sai nodded. A sense of sadness took hold of him as he looked at the lifeless body go Shirley. She never stood a chance against the Akatsuki, yet she had tried to save herself. So this was what war felt like.

The wolf Kazuya had send with Sakura and Akira emerged from the bushes, holding a note.

Enemy defeated, what next?"

Kazuya recognized the handwriting. So he wrote back. Stay put until reinforcements arrive. I will find you.

Kazuya handed the note back to the wolf and turned his attention towards finding shelter for the remainder of the night. The next day would probably be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Not to delay you any further, enjoy!

Chapter 5

The man in de orange mask looked quizzically when a white Zetsu came before him so early in the morning. His red eye narrowed when Zetsu finally fully emerged, not looking happy. The dim light of the early morning did nothing hide the lack of a jinjuuriki that Zetsu had been send out to retrieve. Slowly, yet with a type of grace that only a shinobi possessed, the masked man rose from his bed. His deep red eye never faltered in looking at the white Zetsu, while he walked past him to wake his other ally.

The other man woke calmly, but also stared in question at the empty-handedness of Zetsu. Seemed that Naruto had once again pulled of a spectacular escape. Part of him thought it was pointless going after the nine-tails since they had yet to acquire the eight tails.

"Your report," the masked man said.

"Kirin is dead," The white Zetsu said monotonously. "And we failed in capturing the nine-tails."

"What happened?" The ally asked.

"Your old teammate showed up and killed him within ten minutes after appearing on the battlefield."

"My old teammate?"

"The girl with pink hair."

"The one you wanted to use for restoring our clan, Sasuke?" the masked man asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura Haruno... But she can't have gotten this strong in so little time."

"It's been nearly two years since she joined the Waterfall village," the masked man explained. "If the rumors about the Haruno clan are true, then it is very much possible."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. On the one side he had the perfect opportunity to catch both the nine tails and find Sakura. The only problem was that if she saw him take out Naruto, she would never forgive him. Sakura was the type of person who could forgive a lot, but not that.

„Do whatever it takes to capture the nine tails," the masked man said to Zetsu. „Kill everyone who gets in the way."

„Wait," Sasuke said. „Let me try to get Sakura first."

The masked man sighed.

„You want the same thing as I do," Sasuke said. „To restore our clan."

„Fine," the masked man said. „Gather your team and bring your girlfriend here."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kakashi looked over to where Sakura slept. He had instantly recognized her by her pink hair. The increase in power and skill was amazing, and Kakashi tried to remember the name of Sakura's new teacher. His eyes went to Sakura's teammate, who was also still awake and looking at the rising sun.

„You're name is Akira, right?"

Akira nodded without looking at Kakashi. To Kakashi it seemed like he was waiting for something.

„Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

„They should've been here by now," Akira said. „He told us to wait for him. That he'd find us."

„Your sensei?" Kakashi asked.

Akira nodded, his eyes finally looking away from the rising sun and looking at Sakura. Kakashi followed his gaze to where Sakura still slept. „She'll warn us when they get close," Akira said softly more to himself than to Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Akira was worried that if they were attacked again, they could barely defend themselves. The reason that Sakura was so fast asleep was probably because she lacked the chakra to stay awake. Naruto was a fast healer, but his element conflicted with Akira's element. With great effort, Kakashi balled his fist in anger towards himself. Seemed like he was unable to protect his comrades once again. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain when he tried to get up. „Are you sure your sensei is coming?" Kakashi asked.

Akira nodded and rubbed a hair through his hair, a long yawn escaped him. He clapped his hands before his wide open mouth. „Sorry."

Kakashi smiled and went back to looking at Sakura. That uniform she wore was part of the standard jounin equipment. On her hands were the fingerless gloves he had given her before she left for Waterfall. She had definitely changed a lot over the last two years.

Akira had gotten up and walked over to Sakura. He sat on one knee next to her and shook her gently. „Sakura," Akira said softly. „Wake up."

Sakura opened one eye, looking tiredly at Akira. „What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

„Nothing,"Akira said. „But I can barely keep my eyes open…. Could we switch for a few hours?"

Sakura sat and stretched her arms out in front of her. „Sure," she said, getting up and grabbing her pack. „Sweet dreams."

Akira gratefully crawled under the small blanket that Sakura had left for him.

Sakura grabbed the water canteen from her pack and poured a little water unto her hands. She ran her wet hands over her face. Feeling a little refreshed, Sakura rummaged around her pack for some food. After a few seconds she withdrew an apple and took a seat close to Kakashi. She looked at him. „I'd offer you a piece, but you don't eat when someone can see your face."

Kakashi smiled. „Whoever told you that?"

„Four years on your team, and I've never once seen your face," Sakura said. „I've seen more of Akira and Kazuya in the first six months on their team than that I've ever seen of you."

Kakashi smiled more widely now. „I'm not that kind of girl," he joked. „I don't just undress for everyone you know."

Sakura giggled softly, while using a kunai to split the apple in half. „Want some?" She asked.

Kakashi held out his hand. „Thanks."

„So," Kakashi said softly. „You're not angry?"

„I was… At first," Sakura confessed. „But going to Waterfall was honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm made jounin after only ten months on Kazuya's team. I made great friends and I'm getting married this summer. I've never been happier."

Looking more closely at Kakashi, Sakura noticed how stiff he was sitting. „Are you okay?" Sakura asked. „I asked you to use your sharingan without thinking that it may put too much strain on you."

„I'm okay….. Do you mind?"

Sakura looked surprised at Kakashi as he spun his finger around indicating he wanted her to turn around. She smiled devilishly when she spoke. „And what if I don't?"

„I'll starve."

„I'm heartbroken."

„So what do I do?" Kakashi asked. „Say pretty please?"

Sakura looked to the west, and her face went serious for a second. She bit her thumb and made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. In a poof, a big brown wolf appeared, much like the one who had escorted Sakura and Akira to Kakashi and Naruto. „Eat," Sakura said to Kakashi as she got up and gestured the wolf to follow her.

She moved away far enough so she was out of Kakashi's earshot. „I sense something to the west, moving at a fast pace to this location," Sakura said to the wolf. „I think it's Sasuke…. Asako, I need to know for sure."

The wolf put her nose in the air and took a deep breath. „It's been over three years," Asako said. „But I'm fairly sure that this is the same scent I smelled on Ashitaka when we found his body."

Sakura nodded and signaled Kazuya's wolf to come to her. She quickly scribbled a note that she passed to the wolf. „Hurry."

Kazuya's wolf vanished from sight behind the trees. Sakura made the same hand signs again and summoned one more wolf. „We have to evacuate the leaf ninja."

Kakashi hadn't taken one bite from his piece of the apple. He merely sat there watching as Sakura face held a look of dread on it.

„Get up," Sakura said to Akira. „You too Naruto."

The two groggily answered to Sakura's voice. „Kakashi. You and Naruto are heading back to Konoha without us."

„What?!" Naruto half shouted. „Why?"

„Akira and I need to head back," Sakura lied. „We've stayed long enough. Get on the wolf and head back."

„Sakura what's going on?" Kakashi asked in a much softer voice.

Akira shook his head at Kakashi. That simple move told Kakashi that something was very wrong and that Naruto was in imminent danger.

„Do what she says Naruto," Kakashi said. „We have to report in with the Hokage."

„But what about Bushy-Brows and Sai?"

„Kazuya-sensei went out to save the other team," Akira said. „He already gave us the news that they are safe."

„Naruto," Sakura said in a piercing voice. „Go home. We got this."

„Sakura," Naruto almost whispered.

He gave her one last look before doing what she asked. The two wolves and their riders headed out towards Konoha, while Sakura grabbed a kunai.

„Who's coming?" Akira asked.

„Sasuke."

XOXOXOXO

Kenji stretched his arms over his head as he yawned. „And here I had hoped to spend the remainder of the night next to Sakura. Looks like I'll find an empty bed since she's an early riser."

The other ANBU shrugged. „At least you have someone to go home to," he said. „My bed is empty most of the time."

Kenji knocked on the door of Ranmaru's office. A soft voice told them to come in, only to find a tired looking Ranmaru half hanging behind his desk. „Something wrong Master Ranmaru?"

„I send Kazuya and his team out on a rescue op several hours ago, but I haven't gotten any messages."

„So?" Kenji asked. „You know Kazuya doesn't always play by the rules."

„I know," Ranmaru said. „But the Akatsuki are involved so…."

„Hold it," Kenji said. „You send Sakura to fight the Akatsuki?"

Ranmaru nodded.

„I respect you, but did you hit your head?!" Kenji said. „You know that they're after the nine-tails jinjuuriki and that they'll do anything to get him? Sakura is his best friend, did it occur to you that she's just as much a prize to capture as he is? And don't get me started about the disappearance of Itachi Uchiha and then Sasuke Uchiha joining that band of merry men."

„What would you have me do?" Ranmaru said tiredly. „We don't have the manpower to send anymore out there. We're spread thin as it is."

„Well," Kenji said. „I'm going after them."

Ranmaru looked up, but before he could speak, Kenji beat him to it. „I'll see you guys in a bit."

XOXOXO

Kazuya read the note that the wolf had brought him. It had only two words on it „Help us." Kazuya made a quick set of hand signs and summoned apace of wolves. He started loading the unconscious bodies of two leaf ninja on one wolf and tying them down on the wolf. He looked over at TenTen and Neji. „I'm sorry guys, but your rescue ends here."

„What's going on?" Neji asked.

Kazuya looked at the wounded Hyuuga. „Now that I think of it…. You can help me…. Use your eyes to pinpoint Sakura's exact location."

„Sakura!?"

„Hurry."

Neji did what was asked of him. Easily finding Sakura, but also another familiar chakra. That's Sasuke!

„Lucy go with them," Kazuya ordered. „I'll go and get the others."

XOXOXO

„I guess there really is no point in trying to run," Akira said.

Sakura shook her head. Like Akira she dreaded meeting Sasuke. Both of them weren't at full strength, and Sasuke was known to have grown very powerful. „He's not alone," Sakura said softly. „I sense three others with him."

Akira swallowed hard and asked with a shaky voice. „Can you tell anything else about them?"

„Uhm… One is a water style user…. And I think one may be from the Uzumaki clan."

„We can do this," Akira said, but not really believing his own words.

Sakura made a few hand signs and put het fingertips to the ground. „Watermine jutsu."

They waited several minutes before Sasuke and his team emerged from the trees, landing only a few feet away from them. His sharingan was already active. He looked at Akira first, before turning his attention to Sakura. A smile tugged at his lips, but not from happiness, but from the irony of it all. The woman standing opposite of him was one who had once declared that she would do anything for him and that same person had grown up to be both attractive, smart and strong. Everything he needed to restore his clan to its past glory.

Standing there in silence was nerve wrecking to both Sakura and Akira. They new that if they fought Sasuke, they would both end up dead. All they could do was hope that Kazuya and Lucy would arrive in time to even the odds.

„Sasuke," Sakura said, trying to hide the many emotions that flooded her being. This was a person she once cared for. Someone she had dreamed of for many years to be the man she would spend her life with. But now that he stood here in front of her once again, all she felt was fear. He had already tried to kill her twice in the past, and only failed because Kakashi and Naruto had interfered. „Naruto isn't here… So there's no point in fighting."

Sasuke chuckled. „I'm not interested in Naruto."

„You're with the Akatsuki," Akira said. „What point is there in coming here if you're not looking for the nine-tails jinjuuriki?"

„I came here for you," Sasuke said calmly to Sakura.

„What do you want with me?" Sakura spat. „I'm not a jinjuuriki."

„I want you help me restore my clan."

Sakura started to laugh hysterically, holding her stomach with her hands. She shook her head and continued to laugh, and suddenly she stopped laughing. Her eyes turned serious again she looked at Sasuke with a deeply piercing look. „Really?" She lifted her hands again in a gesture of confusion before letting them hang at her sides again. „I remember offering myself to you several times in the past and it only resulted in you denying me and you even tried to kill me. So I think I'll pass."

„I was ignorant back then," Sasuke explained.

„So was I," Sakura bit back. „I've realized that there are better men out there than you."

„I will have what I desire," Sasuke said with acid in his voice. „And will take it by force if I have to."

Sakura made a hand sign and detonated the water mines she had placed underground just before Sasuke arrived.

Sasuke raised his hands in defense. Karin was thrown of her feet, Suigetsu turned to water and Juugo used his transformed arm to shield him from the blast.

Sakura appeared behind Suigetsu who had just taken back his human form and stuck a tag to his back. Suigetsu fell to the ground as little shocks of electricity incapacitated him.

Akira appeared near Karin, using his earth style to trap her as well. Two down, two to go.

Juugo went crazy, his murderous rage taking over and he sprinted over to Akira. A loud scream filled the quiet forest, causing birds to flee their hiding place. His right fist was raised and he lunged his fist at Akira who dodged Juugo's punch.

Before Sakura could help Akira, Sasuke blocked her path. „Don't make me kill you," Sakura hissed.

Sasuke merely smiled in a twisted manner, not showing any sign of the person Sakura had known when she was younger. If anything, he had gotten worse from the last time she had seen him. Sakura jumped back a few feet and quickly made the necessary hand signs. The sky grew dark and thick drops of rain started to fall from the darkened sky.

Looking around, Sasuke could barely see anything with his sharingan activated. All around him he saw Sakura's chakra in the raindrops. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. She had actually managed to create a jutsu that left his sharingan useless.

Sakura had used the confusion to slip past Sasuke. Akira was having trouble with Juugo, who had slammed through Akira's rock armor jutsu. Leaving Akira with no jutsu to defend against Juugo's murderous intent. Although Akira was much faster than Juugo, he was also tired from the night before, having slept only a few hours.

Akira ducked as Juugo came charging at him, while screaming „I'm going to kill you!" Looking past Juugo, Akira saw Sakura, feeling relieved that she had made it past Sasuke. Juugo looked over his shoulder as well. A broad, crazy people smile spread on his face. His interest in Akira had instantly vanished and he charged at Sakura. „Fly away birdy," Juugo yelled during his charge.

Sakura took a deep breath, focussing her chakra into her fist. She watched Juugo closely as he charged at her. His right arm raised and transformed in what looked like a rock with at the end the exhaust from a rocket. As Juugo tried to land his punch, Sakura punched his fist with her chakra-loaded fist.

A deafening scream came from both shinobi. It was like every bone in her hand hand been crushed. Sakura sank to her knees, her breath coming out in pained grasps, as she held her lower right arm.

The rock-like transformation of Juugo's arm broke off, making him scream and cuss. Akira took his chance and used a jutsu to trap Juugo. His eyes travelled to Sakura's position. He watched in dread as Sasuke stood there in front of her.

Sakura looked up at the dark-haired shinobi in front of her. Her actions had been to save Akira. With her last ounce of courage, Sakura raised her left fist and tried to hit Sasuke, who easily dodged her feeble attempt. He grabbed her by her left arm, smiling at her courage. She's perfect.

„Akira run!" Sakura yelled, knowing that they had no chance of winning. All she could do now was make sure that Akira got away. She would give her life for Akira, for her friend and teammate.

Suddenly, Sakura was pushed to the ground and a replacement jutsu appeared in the spot where was previously standing. „I'm not leaving you," Akira panted.

It happened in a flash. One moment Akira was smiling comfortingly at Sakura the next blood ran from his mouth and a sword stuck out of his chest. Sakura's eyes went wide. „Akira?…AKIRAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke withdrew his sword from Akira's chest. He twirled it around before sheathing it again. „Now," he said. „Do you see how pointless your resistance is. Come with me."

The jutsu done by Akira, that kept Karin and Juugo trapped were dissolved and they were free again. Sakura merely stared at the unmoving body of Akira. How could this be? „No," Sakura said softly, and she looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes.

Sasuke easily pulled her to her feet, and shoved her in Juugo's arms. „Keep an eye on her," Sasuke ordered. „I have to free this idiot."

Before Sasuke reached Suigetsu, a grunt made him look over his shoulder. Juugo lay unconscious on the ground and Sakura was in the arms of a brown-haired shinobi.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes at the unmoving body of Akira. His gaze turned cold as he looked at Sasuke. „That's the second time you killed one of my students," Kazuya said calmly as he guided Sakura to the ground. „And I assure you it's the last time."

„Kazuya," Sakura croaked, unable to hide the relief in her voice.

Sasuke grinned. „I've killed many people," he said coolly. „I doubt I can remember who you're talking about."

„Oh you'd remember this one," Kazuya said. „That scar on your chest… He did that."

Sasuke looked down at his chest for a second and he smiled. „Yeah, I remember that one."

Kazuya looked at Sakura. „Get up," he ordered.

Sakura got up on shaky legs, still holding her right arm with her left. „Can you fight?" Kazuya asked.

Sakura shook her head. „I'm nearly out and…."

„Try," Kazuya said softly.

Kazuya charged at Sasuke trying to take him out using taijutsu. Sasuke dodged all his punches, until one finally hit his left shoulder, making Sasuke step back. Looking confused at his left arm, which seemed numb and moving slower than normal.

The rain stopped and Sakura sank back to the ground. „I'm sorry," she panted.

XOXOXO

Kakashi and Naruto had just past the gates of Konoha when the two wolves vanished. Naruto looked over at Kakashi, the panic clear on his face. „What does this mean Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi knew that this could mean of two things. Firstly, Sakura didn't have enough chakra left to sustain the jutsu, or she was dead. „Kotetsu," Kakashi half yelled at the gatekeeper. „I need to see Lady Tsunade immediately."

Kotetsu got up and ran towards the Hokgae tower, knowing that kakashi was in no condition to run, so he would get the Hokage to them.

Just as Kotetsu left, Lucy and the others arrived. Naruto instantly went to Neji, who explained what had happened. Naruto clenched his fists. „Kakashi-sensei," he said. „I have to go back."

Neji put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. „Her teamcaptain already went to get her," he said. „He seems very strong. He'll bring her back."

XOXOXO

Sasuke smiled. „Now I will show you the true power of the Uchiha."

Sasuke activated his chider and extended it, making Kazuya retreat over and over. The battle went on with Sasuke having the upper hand and making Kazuya retreat over and over. Suddenly the unsought stopped as Sakura held a kunai at Sasuke throat. „I say this again," Sakura panted. „Don't make me kill you."

Time seemed to have slowed down as Sasuke grabbed the kunai from Sakura's hand, twisted them both around and held the kunai at her throat. „You won't kill me," Sasuke whispered to Sakura. „You still care for me."

„You," Sasuke yelled at Kazuya. „Stand down or I'll kill her."

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, wondering if he would really go as far as to kill Sakura. The wind picked up, and Kazuya remained unmoving.

„Answer me," Sasuke hissed. „Don't just stand there."

Sakura was looking up, making Sasuke shift his focus. „No," Sakura whimpered. „Don't come here."

It was hard to grasp what happened next. One moment he was holding Sakura flush against him with a kunai at her throat, and the next he was holding his left arm as blood dripped from his fingertips. Opposite of him, near the brown-haired shinobi, stood a red-haired shinobi with Sakura in his arms.

Sakura held on tightly to the man who had juts saved her. „Kenji," she said, unable to believe he was really there holding her in his arms.

„Another idiot who wants to die," Sasuke said mockingly.

Sakura looked more closely at Kenji and realized that like herself and Kazuya, he too was worn out. Although he had seemed fine at first glance, his breaths were coming in irregular pants and his heart was racing. „Kenji," Sakura said softly. „Don't fight him. He'll kill you."

Kenji smiled. „I love you," Kenji said. „And…."

„Don't say it."

„You're worth dying for."

Kenji gently kissed her forehead, before handing Sakura over to Kazuya. „Look after her for me."

Kazuya nodded, keeping a tight hold on Sakura who seemed to fight against his hold with what little strength she had left.

„Please," Sakura pleaded. „Kenji."

„Get out of here," Kenji said to Kazuya. He smiled one last time at Sakura before turning away from her towards Sasuke who was already making an attempt to stop Kazuya from leaving with Sakura.

Kenji stopped Sasuke with another one of his jutsu, taking off two of Sasuke's fingers. „That was on purpose," Kenji said. „I'll give you one chance to retreat, or the next part you lose will be your head."

Kazuya was already nearing the Leaf village and Sakura was pleading with him and still fighting against his hold, which seemed to make little difference. „Please Kazuya," Sakura said. „Sasuke will kill him. It's not to late we can still…"

„I can't lose him," Sakura continued, desperately trying to find the right words to make Kazuya turn around. „We can't just leave him…. Please."

„We're not," Kazuya said, as the big green gates of the Leaf village came into view. „I'm just dropping you off and getting some help."

Sakura clutched unto Kazuya's vest as a few tears escaped her eyes. „Thank you."

XOXOXO

Kenji's jutsu were useless against Sasuke fore style. All he did was strengthen the attacks coming at him. His chakra was nearly gone, and all he had accomplished was giving Sasuke a few scraps and bruises. Hiding behind a tree, his mind went back to Sakura. He knew that he would never hold her again. I'm sorry Sakura… I wish we had more time.

With his last strength, Kenji attacked Sasuke, planting a kunai in Sasuke left eye. Sasuke's sword had pierced Kenji's lung and grazed his heart, but he still smiled. He would die knowing that Sakura was safe and…. The few years they had had together were the best years of his life.

'Sakura, all I ever wanted was to be at your side. I would've given you everything you ever asked of me. I just wanted to make you happy. I'm sorry for leaving you like this.'

Kenji's eyes closed and his body went limp.

XOXOXO

The moment Kazuya entered the Leaf, with Sakura gripped tightly in his arms, he saw a group of shinobi gathered there. The Hokage immediately turned to them and she recognized Sakura. She looked more dead than alive, and before Kazuya had a chance to say anything, several shinobi gathered around him. Seemed all of them knew Sakura.

Sakura looked through tired eyes at Tsunade. „Shishou," she said softly. „Please."

Kazuya started to explain the whole story. That Sai had come to their village seeking help. And that his team had been dispatched. He told her about telling the team to rest for the night and that Kenji was now fighting Sasuke on his own. „We have to go help him," Kazuya said lastly.

Gently, Kazuya set Sakura back to her feet. She was sobbing quietly. „Please bring him back to me."

Kazuya nodded and looked at the Hokage. „We came to your aid, now I ask that you return the favor."

Normally the Hokage wouldn't accept it if someone spoke to her in that manner, but given the circumstances she would ignore it.

A team was assembled and Kazuya led them out of the village again.

Sakura was taken to Konoha's hospital. The Hokage had ordered some medics to set up a few private rooms, so one would disturb them. Lucy sat on a chair, crying. Sakura had already revealed to her that Akira had given his life in an attempt to help Sakura. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was so tired. Ino was there with her, trying to heal up her hand, while trying to calm Sakura.

Aside from the much needed medical attention, the Hokage saw to it that food was delivered to all shinobi who had returned from the field. Although many had already told Sakura to eat, she couldn't find the willpower to eat anything. All she wanted was to wait for the others to come back. She sat there quietly, watching the door, silently praying that her gut feeling was wrong.

Tears suddenly fell from her eyes. She stood and walked to the window. Lucy got up and stood next to her. „What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at Lucy as tears continued to fall from her eyes. „I don't feel him anymore," she said in a sobbing whisper. „Kenji."

Lucy put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Although she was still crying over Akira, she felt compelled to ease Sakura's suffering. „That doesn't mean anything," she said. „You know how well he can mask his chakra. I'm sure…."

Sakura stopped Lucy's speech simply by shaking her head. „It faded away," she explained. „It didn't just vanish."

„He's dead," Sakura said and simply took her seat again. Her eyes glazed over and she seemed not to want talk anymore. She simply wanted to sit there and hopefully she would wake up from this nightmare.

XOXOXOXO

By the time Kazuya and the Leaf ninja made it to the battlefield, Sasuke was long gone. He had even bothered to take his allies with him. Looking around Kazuya first saw the body of Akira, whose remains had been damaged by the battle with Kenji. Kenji lay a little ways further in the middle of a meadow. He looked so peaceful, laying there in the grass surrounded by flowers. Kazuya didn't need to get close to know that Kenji was dead.

Kazuya kneeled next to Kenji's remains, looking at the red-haired man with a pained expression. 'You're the one Uzumaki I never liked, but … You deserve better than this…. Damn you Kenji! How am I suppose to tell her this!?'

Kazuya only watched as the Leaf ninja put both body on separate stretchers and put a blanket over the remains. „I'm sorry for your loss," A black-haired woman with red eyes said. The only response Kazuya made a slight nod of the head. It was supposed to have been a simple search and rescue mission. How did things go so very wrong?

The entire way back to Konoha, Kazuya didn't say a word. How was he suppose to break the news to Sakura and to Lucy? Then there was the matter of letting Ranmaru know what had happened and…. He would have to tell Akira's parents and the Uzumaki clan of their deaths. When they finally got close to the hospital, Kazuya spoke softly. „I'll go in first and tell Sakura that…. And Maybe you can use that time to clean them up a little."

The moment Kazuya entered the room where all shinobi involved waited, all eyes turned to him. Sakura got up from her seat and looked Kazuya in the eyes. A moment of silence passed between them. Sakura shook her head. „I don't want to hear it," she said, sounding tired.

Calmly she walked past him and put her just healed hand on the wall. She looked at her hand, turning it into a fist, hitting the wall softly at first. A desperate scream tore from her lips and she started to punch the wall while yelling Kenji's name in broken sobs.

Kazuya was with her in a flash, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from the wall. „Stop this! You'll hurt yourself."

Sakura started a feeble fight against his hold, but after uttering several incoherent phrases, she gave up, allowing Kazuya to hold her and sink to the floor with her, where she cried in his arms. There was no telling how long they sat there in the middle of that room with all those shinobi, but he would hold her while she cried. At some point, Kazuya had loosened his grip and turned Sakura around she that she could hide her face from the other people present in the room. He looked up as the door opened and the black-haired woman entered. „They're ready," she said in a soft and gentle tone.

„Sakura," Kazuya said. „We brought him back with us." Sakura looked up, feeling tired and like she was stuck in a nightmare. „If you want, you can go see him…. I'll understand if you don't…"

„I have to see him," Sakura said softly, allowing Kazuya to help her get up from the floor. She led the way to the room where they usually put recently deceased shinobi. She looked at Kenji's remains and het heart clenched. She could feel new tears well up and she wanted nothing more than to trade places with him. „Can I have some time alone?"

Kazuya nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him and making sure no else went in there.

Sakura stood near the door for a few minutes, just looking at Kenji. As she walked near him, all the happy memories flooded her mind and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Her hand went through his soft red hair, trying to burn the memory of how it felt into her mind. Death was nothing new to her, since she was a medic and had dealt the killing blow to others, but this was different. The cold feel of his skin, the stillness of his body. This death was different, it like part of her had died too.

The way they had laid him there on that examination table made it look like he was sleeping. She caressed his face, and cupped his jaw. „I'll always love you," she said in a soft whisper before placing one last kiss on his lips. „I'll never forget you."

For just one last time, Sakura crawled unto the table and laid next to Kenji, holding him like she had so many nights before. Just one last time would she feel his strong body next to her. Her hand traced a path over his torso, like she often did when they in bed talking. This was the last time she could him near.

XOXOXO

Kazuya had asked the black-haired woman to take his place in watching the door while he went to have a word with the Hokage. Tsunade had just finished her drink as she heard Kazuya knocking on her door. He was a wreck, Tsunade could easily tell that he could do with some medical treatment, but he had declined, saying his team needed to be helped first. „Lady Hokage," Kazuya said softly feeling the fatigue in every part of his body. „I would like to send a message to Ranmaru-sensei."

Tsunade got up and offerend Kazuya a seat, handing paper and a pen. Kazuya sat there at the desk, putting the pen on the paper several times, but he seemed unable to come up with the words to explain what fate had befallen them. Instead Tsunade took the pen from him. „Let me write the message," Tsunade offered. „It's the least I can do."

Kazuya nodded.

„Now," Tsunade said. „What are the names of the shinobi who passed away?"

„Akira Mushi and Kenji Uzumaki."

Tsunade quickly started to write something and when she was finished she handed the note to Kazuya.

Lord Ranmaru. While fighting to protect both friend and allies, Akira Mushi and Kenji Uzumaki were killed in action. I will send a squad to escort your shinobi home as soon as they are capable of traveling.

Thank you for coming to our aid. We will not forget. Tsunade.

Kazuya read the note and nodded. He got up, uttered a word of thanks and went back to his team. Just as he got back, the door to the examination room opened. In the doorway stood Sakura who just wiped away the tears still on her cheeks. She straightened her stance and looked at Kazuya with a determined look in her eyes. „He has to die," she said. „I want Sasuke's head for what he's done!"

A/N: Okay, I'm going to call it quits for now. This was a bit of a difficult chapter to write, but it is also a turning point! So happy to have gotten this out of the way. Hope you enjoyed it R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The months that followed that dreadful day passed in a blur. Leaf ninja had escorted what remained of team Kazuya back to the Waterfall village. A beautiful ceremony had been held to commemorate the life and death of Akira and Kenji. Chakra had been seeped into the memorial tree by all those attending the service. But all Sakura could manage was silently crying as she kept being reminded off all she had lost in a few hours.

Kenji had seen fit to leave all his wealth and belongings to Sakura, including the villa near the edge of the Uzumaki area of the village. The villa they had lived in ever since they had formally announced their engagement. Though, she didn’t want to live anywhere else, nor return to her apartment in the Haruno area, she was barely ever at home. Being there meant being reminded of him, and he was always on her mind. Instead of sleeping in her own large two persons bed, she had taken refuge with Lucy. The girl was both understanding of her grief as supporting her in trying to find a new way to live through life. Lucy was also one of the few people who hadn’t told her that it was time to pick herself up and move on.

Though wallowing in her grief forever wasn’t something she was planning to do, she needed it. At least until she could finally give it a place in her heart and come to terms with her misfortune. But most of the time, she just wanted to be alone. Her days were filled with training and then doing some reading at the memorial tree. She found a little solace in the serenity of the tree. Part of her felt, when she was there, that she could almost feel his presence. 

Kazuya, upon telling Akira’s parents the bad news, was slapped in the face by Akira’s mother. His mother who had cried loudly while telling Kazuya that he was supposed to look out for him. Yeah, he knew that. And he knew that he had failed miserably. Not only that, he had needed saving himself. That day he had failed his team miserably. And all he could do was let himself be slapped by the civilian mother of his dead student and allow her to blame him. He had been in charge, and he had ordered Akira down a path that had lead to his death. 

Lucy had cried over Akira, like she had done in the past over her teammate Ashitaka. Losing a teammate wasn’t a completely new experience for her, but that didn’t make the loss any less greater. But being who she was, Lucy managed to get over the events of that day faster than her team members. Death was an inevitable part of life and she was certain that someday, when she was dead, she would see the friends that she had lost again.

Of the team, only Sakura hadn’t been on any missions. Not that they didn’t think that she could handle it, but Kazuya simply wasn’t bringing her along. He hadn’t really spoken to her since he had held her that day on the ground. The only thing he had said to her was that he would find a way to make Sasuke pay. He promised Kenji that he would look after her, but he wasn’t sure how to do that. Instead Kazuya’s old teammate from his genin days had taken over that chore, being Kenji’s cousin and not feeling guilty over what happened that night made it easy for him to make that promise. 

Winter had disappeared and made room from spring, when the word came from Konoha that they agreed to brand Sasuke a rogue ninja and thus giving any shinobi permission to take him out. Naruto had thrown an angry for over it, but was quickly silence when Kakashi explained to him that the request had come from Waterfall. And that amongst the dead Waterfall ninja Sakura’s fiancee was. 

Naruto could barely believe that Sakura would want to kill Sasuke and was adamant in his belief that he could change her mind. Since Kakashi would be the one to deliver all the information they had on Sasuke, Naruto would entrust him with a letter in which he would ask Sakura to change her mind.

After three long days of traveling at top speed, Kakashi arrived at the location where he’d been told was where the Waterfall village was at. All he really saw was indeed a large waterfall. Emerging from the trees were two ANBU, who instantly asked him what his busyness with the Hidden Waterfall village was. 

After telling them that he was being expected by their leader, the ANBU told Kakashi to follow them and they led him inside the village. Looking around, it seemed like the village was placed in a hole and most trees were larger than any of the buildings. Several channels of water decorated the streets and made the village looks almost like a tourist resort. But from the lack of hotels, it seemed like there weren’t too many tourists at any time over the year. 

Like in Konoha, the building that held the government was located at the back of the village. Though not as large and grand as the Hokage tower, the marble entrance more than made up for that. Walking through a large hallway, the ANBU stopped in front of a dark oaken door and knocked softly.

A stern enter was heard from the beyond the door and the ANBU peaked inside with only his head. „A Konoha shinobi to see you sir,” he said. „Says you’ve been expecting him.”

Ranmaru looked up from his paperwork. He nodded and signaled that he should let the shinobi from the leaf enter his office. „That’ll be all,” Ranmaru said. „Dismissed.”

Ranmaru set the stack of paperwork and aside and gestured that Kakashi take a seat. „I remember you,” he said as Kakashi took his seat. „You were in princess Tsunade’s office that day when I was last at the Leaf village.”

Kakashi nodded. Ranmaru looked pretty much the same, save for some additional grey hairs to mingle with his black hair. He seemed weary and Kakashi could understand that. He had heard that to help the Leaf out, he had been taking over a large amount of their missions and sharing the rewards. Though Waterfall was a small village compared to Konoha and the amount missions that now passed through this office was more than ever before. „I was Sakura’s sensei,” Kakashi finally said. 

Ranmaru nodded. „I heard as much from Sakura.” Ranmaru rubbed his hands through his hair. He didn’t want to get straight to busyness, but he also didn’t want to draw this meeting any longer than necessary. „You have something for me…?”

Kakashi handed over the scroll containing all the intel they had on Sasuke. Ranmaru took the scrolls and laid them to his right to look at later. „I take it you didn’t come all this way just to deliver a scroll.”

Ranmaru leaned forward on his desk, taking Kakashi’s form. So this was the famous copy-ninja. At first glance, the untrained eye would’ve never guessed that this was a world-class assassin. One look at his uncovered eye told Ranmaru that he had seen more than his fair share of war and killing. „You want to see her?”

Truth be told, normally a jounin wasn’t send for this kind of errand. Any chuunin would’ve sufficed, but Kakashi had insisted that he’d be the one to take the scroll to them. He did want to see her, just to make sure that she was alright and the last words he had heard coming from her mouth were words speaking of vengeance. Even if he had failed to convince Sasuke to abandon his ways, he wasn’t about to let Sakura slip into darkness as well. He had always neglected her, but he couldn’t turn a blind eye to this. „Yes,” Kakashi said. „I would like to see Sakura.”

Ranmaru turned his chair around to overlook the village. „She not the same anymore,” he said softly. „She doesn’t smile like she used to. And she spends most her days training or reading at the memorial tree.” Ranmaru paused, remembering the last time he spoke about Sakura with Kazuya. Seemed he was just as worried about her anyone else who knew her, but he couldn’t bring himself to spend more time with her than absolutely necessary. That day as he walked out of Ranmaru’s office he had asked: „Why did you put her on my team?” Of course Ranmaru had given a bullshit answer, saying that he needed a new fourth member, but that wasn’t the truth. The truth was actually a lot more complicated, but deep down Kazuya knew why Sakura had been placed on his team. „She needs more time,” Ranmaru said softly and he turned back to face Kakashi. „I normally wouldn’t allow a foreign ninja to wander the streets alone, but I don’t have anyone to watch you.”

Ranmaru gestured Kakashi to come closer. He pointed towards the largest tree in the village. „That is the memorial tree,” he said. „The training grounds are… When you exit this building, go around to the left, through the tunnel. Sakura is usually at the fourth training field, the one with the all the trees and the water.”

„Thank you,” Kakashi said. „I would like your permission to summon one of my hounds. That way it’ll be easier to find her.”

Ranmaru merely nodded. „This hardly needs saying, but don’t hurt her. She’s very loved within the largest clan of this village. I can’t guarantee your safety if an Uzumaki sees you with her while she’s crying.”

Kakashi smiled inwardly. Just like Naruto would do anything to protect her, his kin were also protective of her. „I understand. Thank you.”

Just outside the building, Kakashi made the hand sign needed to summon Pakkun. The little pug had no trouble recalling the scent that belonged to Sakura and he pointed towards the memorial tree as her current location. The village was full of people who looked with amazement at Kakashi, who was clearly a foreign ninja. Trying not to let it bother him, Kakashi followed Pakkun through the streets. The closer he got to the tree, the fewer were the people he saw. Until eventually he saw her sitting on a bench, near the tree, her nose buried in a book. 

She didn’t look up, nor acknowledged his presence, yet he knew she already knew that he was nearby. Looking at the title of the book, Kakashi smiled. She was reading a book on complex medical jutsu meant for treating the chakra system. „I think I can recommend something more entertaining to read,” Kakashi said, his hand already pulling out his Icha Icha novel from his pouch.

Sakura looked up from her book, a smile, that didn’t seem happy, on her face. „Hey Kakashi,” she said in a voice that a held a tone very familiar to Kakashi. He had sounded like that for years after losing both Obito and Rin. Her voice sounded tired, but tired as in a lack of sleep, but tired of life itself. It wasn’t until after he had begun training team seven that he regained a little of his old self. „What are you doing here?”

„I came to drop something off,” Kakashi said, taking a seat next to her. „And I thought. Well I’m around, may as well see how she’s doing.”

„I see,” Sakura said softly, putting a bookmark in her book and setting it aside. She looked at him for a while with those piercing emerald colored eyes before looking away again. „And why are you really here?”

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. „You caught me. I wanted to know if….”

„If I didn’t turn into some psychopath?” Sakura looked away from Kakashi and at the memorial tree. „Did you come to tell me not to get consumed by hatred?” Kakashi watched silently as Sakura got up and let some of her chakra seep into the tree. „I’m not actively looking for Sasuke, nor do I hope to ever see him again.”

Sakura’s face turned angry and her eyes glistened with fresh tears as she remembered the contents of Kenji’s last will en testimony. „Kenji gave his life to save mine. Going out, looking for Sasuke is pretty poor way to repay him, don’t you agree?!”

A moment of silence passed between them. Sakura calmed down, and she took her seat again. „I’m sorry,” she said softly. „But if by any chance I do meet Sasuke again, I will kill him.”

Kakashi remained silent for several more minutes, simply watching Sakura as she calmed down further back to the state in which he found her. A person who had pushed her emotions to the background, so she didn’t have to feel anything. „I have a letter from Naruto, for you.”

Sakura looked at the folded piece of paper in Kakashi’s hand. „You know what it says?”

Kakashi nodded and he explained that it was a plea from Naruto not to let Sasuke be declared a rogue ninja. 

„It wasn’t my decision,” Sakura said. „Kazuya put in the request with Ranmaru, since Sasuke has now killed two of his students. It wasn’t me.”

„I thought…”

„If I were the one to meet Sasuke and kill him, I’d make sure to get rid of the body and never speak of it again. I wouldn’t ask permission.” Sakura ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. „Maybe Kazuya is rubbing off on me but….” She looked back at Kakashi. „I’ve learned that sometimes rules are meant to be broken, or at least to blur the lines a little. But that’s you as well, isn’t it?”

Kakashi gave her the eye crease, so she could see that he was smiling at her. He was indeed someone who would risk the mission to save his comrades, that was definitely against the rules. 

A small smile adorned Sakura’s face while looking past Kakashi. This seemed more genuine than the smile she had shot him. „Hey.”

A man with dark red hair and dark blue eyes shot her a wide Naruto-like smile. „Hi,” he said, shifting his gaze from Sakura to Kakashi, resting for a second on the Leaf headband, and back at Sakura. „Who’s he?” 

„He’s….” Sakura paused subconsciously. „A friend.”

The pause in Sakura’s answer didn’t go unnoticed by Kakashi. It told him more than any part of her body language could tell him at this point. Maybe, even if just a little or in her sub-conscience, she blamed him for that night. Had he been stronger, then maybe he would’ve been able to fight Sasuke and her fiancee would still be alive. 

The redhead got closer and held out his hand, which Kakashi shook. „Ryoga Uzumaki,” Ryoga said.

„Kakashi Hatake,” Kakashi said politely. 

„Holy shit,” Ryoga said, he looked at Sakura. „You know the Copy ninja? That’s awesome!”

Kakashi’s hand went back to sheepishly rub the back of his head. Sakura only shrugged. „I’ve known him since I was twelve,” she said. „He was my sensei back then.”

Ryoga looked surprised. „Really?”

Sakura nodded. „Yeah.”

„I thought you were just trained by the fifth Hokage before coming here.”

„I was,” Sakura confirmed. „But before that Kakashi was my sensei.”

„No, I get it,” Ryoga said. „But I just think it’s strange that you don’t know his signature move. I mean both Kazuya and I know the five pillar jutsu, like you. That is Ranmaru-sensei’s signature move. And Kazuya taught you his lightning cutter jutsu. And the Hokage has that super strength thing that you can do as well.”

Sakura nodded.

„Now it just seems strange that your first sensei, who has the same element as you do, wouldn’t teach you his lightning sword jutsu.”

„Lightning blade,” Sakura corrected. But she understood what Ryoga was getting at. Kakashi had never taught her even a single jutsu. She had always been the one person on the team that Kakashi hadn’t trained, but she had a hunch as to why he had chosen not to train her. There really was no point training a student who would eventually pack her bags and leave. „I used to be more of a genjutsu type. Only after years of intense training with Lady Tsunade did I change into a more versatile ninja.”

Sakura had never blamed Kakashi for not training her. He had taught her other more valuable things, like teamwork. He had taught her that your comrades are more important that anything else, which was why she had been willing to let Akira escape. But….. Kazuya was the same. And Akira was Kazuya’s student who had been taught the same thing she had been taught. You don’t abandon your comrades. 

„Well anyway,” Ryoga said. „I actually came here to tell you that I have a mission and I’ll be gone for a few days.”

„I’ll see you when you get back.”

Ryoga was already several feet away from Sakura and Kakashi when a thought hit him. He gestured to Kakashi to come over to where he stood still now. Kakashi got up and walked over, with his hands shoved into his pockets. His visible eye narrowed when Ryoga put a hand on his shoulder and turned him so that Sakura couldn’t see either of their faces. „That girl is family to me,” Ryoga whispered with a sharp edge in his voice. „If I find out that you hurt her in any way, I’ll hunt you down and fuck you up. Got it?”

Kakashi merely nodded and smiled inwardly. Ranmaru hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that the Uzumaki like Sakura. Like Naruto back in Konoha, the Uzumaki over here were also drawn to her. Part of him was relieved to learn that she was so very loved. It would help her to get over the loss of her fiancé. Ryoga had released Kakashi and moved on, leaving the two alone again. 

Sakura was gathering her things, making Kakashi look a little confused. „I’m headed for the training grounds next,” Sakura said without Kakashi asking. „You can come… Unless you have somewhere else you need to be.”

Kakashi followed Sakura back through the village, towards to the building in which he had met with Ranmaru. Sakura took a little detour, dropping her book off at a villa. Kakashi wordlessly followed her inside. The small hallway gave way to the large living room. To his left were stairs and looking to his right he saw dark wooden furniture, which fitted lovely with the nearly white oaken floor. Sakura walked up to the bookcase that stood under the stairs and put the book. Wordlessly she walked into the kitchen, to the far back of the house. Without asking Kakashi if he wanted anything, Sakura returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea. Looking around, Kakashi had to guess that Sakura was quite rich these days. „Do you take sugar in your tea?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi shook his head and took the cup from her. Along with Sakura he sat at the dining room table, which could hold six people. Seemed that Sakura and her fiancé had been planning on starting a family together. Seemed that this house was just too big for one person alone. 

„Do you hate me?” Kakashi asked out of the blue.

Sakura looked up from her cup, which she had been looking at with great interest. „No,” she answered softly. „I don’t think so.”

„I never trained you,” Kakashi pressed on. „I didn’t really do anything that would benefit you as my student.”

Sakura finished her tea, contemplating how to react to Kakashi. „Do you want me to hate you?” Sakura asked, setting her empty cup down. Her gaze finally met his eye, she’d been avoiding his gaze most of the time since they met at the memorial. Taking a deep breath and getting up. „I don’t hate you. How could I? When all I ever wanted was to show you and Naruto that I too am a fine ninja.”

„I wanted everyone at home to see that I belonged on team Kakashi as much as Naruto and you did,” Sakura continued. „I wanted to stop being a liability. I worked so hard, but I was always behind. ” 

Kakashi set down his cup, not having taken one sip of the tea. „Then show me,” he said. „How much you’ve improved.”

Taken by surprise by his proposition, Sakura gave him a confirming nod. „Alright. Follow me.”

When they finally arrived at the training field, Kakashi smiled. She had deliberately chosen this field since it held lots of water. This would work both to conserve chakra as well as give her the advantage, because it was her main element. „Would it be too late to ask you to go easy on me?” Kakashi asked, lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan.

„A real enemy wouldn’t go easy on you,” Sakura said, repeating something Kazuya had said to her right after she got injured during a training session with him. 

Kakashi charged at her, starting the battle with fast taijutsu. Much to his surprise, Sakura was keeping up with him, even if the look on her face told him she was really pushing herself. Finally breaking free, Sakura landed on the water, already finished with the necessary hand signs. 

Five pillars of water surrounded her, both a defensive and offensive jutsu. The water arrows fired from it were easily dodged by Kakashi, who got in closer. Sakura let herself sink into the water as Kakashi made it past the pillars. The pillars exploded, forcing Kakashi to follow Sakura underwater. 

Kakashi sharingan went wide as the next jutsu was cast by Sakura, the giant vortex jutsu. With expert skill, Kakashi escaped the water and made his own hand signs. A water dragon jutsu was cast at the water, forcing Sakura to leave her safe haven. Standing on a tree branch, Sakura smiled. „Looks like I have to step things up a little,” she said, making new hand signs. 

The sky grew dark and thick drops of rain fell from the dark clouds. Kakashi looked around and finally realized why it had rained that day. His sharingan couldn’t tell the difference between Sakura and the raindrops. Just in time he closed his sharingan eye, another jutsu came at him. 

„Flying dragon ascension wave,” Sakura said as the jutsu made its way towards Kakashi, unrooting a few trees. The jutsu started as a small wave which quickly grew in size. The water clashed down on the ground and rose up once more and finished with a dragon’s head charging at the target.

Kakashi easily hid underground, knowing the jutsu wouldn’t get him there. When the coast was clear, Kakashi emerged from hiding and he was right back in Sakura’s face. He dodged her punches and when she pulled out a kunai he skillfully took it from her and held it at her throat. „You’re good”, he said. „But it’ll take more than that to defeat me, Sakura.”

„I’m not Sakura,” the water clone said, juts before she too exploded, making Kakashi jump back and turn to shield himself from the impact. He hadn’t even recovered from her last attack when he heard her footsteps rapidly approaching him. Her hand was on her sword, the one Ranmaru had given her during her first few months here, ready to attack. Looking right at her, Kakashi managed just to get out of range of the swing of her sword, but he could still hear his vest tear. His hands grabbed hold of hers. He twisted her around, holding her left hand next to her body and her hand was twisted so that her own sword was at her throat. His long fingers easily closed over hers, as he held her still against him. For someone who claimed not to hate him, she sure had gone all out trying to defeat him in a simple sparring match. Sakura grunted and tried to break free, but Kakashi stood solid as a rock. 

„Sakura?!” Lucy’s voice came from the edge of the training field. Her eyes showed that what she was seeing worried her. „Are you okay?”

Kakashi released Sakura, who sheathed her sword and rubbed her left wrist. His grip had been tight was and leaving her wrist with an angry red color. The rain stopped and Kakashi was grateful for it, but he had sensed something while fighting Sakura. Even with her outward calmness, inside she resembled a tornado, tearing away at everything that came on her path. 

„Yeah,” Sakura said, her voice back to the tired of life sound. 

Lucy didn’t seem convinced. „Ranmaru wants to see us…,” she said. „So I’ll wait for you, when you’re ready…”

Sakura nodded. „Give me sec.”

As Lucy left the training field, she looked over her shoulder a couple of times. Obviously she was worried, and the training field itself was barely recognizable after Sakura’s jutsu. 

„You have gotten much stronger,” Kakashi admitted, his hand went to assess the damage doen to his vest. There was no saving it. 

Sakura ran her hands through her hair, trying to make herself representable before seeing Ranmaru. „Thanks,” she muttered, diving around a her pack looking for a hairbrush. 

„Sakura,” Kakashi said, drawing her attention. „You friend, Ryoga, he’s right… I should’ve taught you better.”

„It’s okay,” Sakura said, trying to walk away from Kakashi, who grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. 

„Let me make it up to you.”

Sakura stopped, she was feeling mentally tired. Although she never really blamed him for the misfortune in her life, part of her had felt some resentment for always being neglected. A mischievous grin spread on her face. „You could show me your face, and we’ll call it even.”

Kakashi shook his head. „I was thinking that I should leave my mark on you.”

Sakura looked surprised. „What do you mean?”

„What your friend said,” Kakashi explained. „I’ll teach you the lightning blade.”

Slowly, Kakashi showed Sakura the needed hand signs. Followed by the explanation on how to do it. „Try it.”

Sakura did the hand signs, focussed chakra in her hand and infused it with lightning. A loud sound of birds chirping came from her hand and Sakura looked at her hand with amazement. She let her hold on the jutsu go, and the sound along with the chakra in her palm disappeared. „I should go,” she said softly. „Thank Kakashi.”

They walked together towards the end of the training field. Kakashi stopped to say a proper goodbye, and to his surprise, Sakura had thrown her arms around him. „Promise me you and Naruto will stay safe,” she said, her voice muffled by his vest. 

At first Kakashi just stood there, with Sakura’s arms around his neck. A couple of times his hands touched her back, until they finally settled there. He never was the kind of person to make void promises, but he would try to keep Naruto and himself safe. 

After that, they said their goodbyes, each going their own way, not knowing if and when they would meet again. Sakura went to get Lucy so they could see what Ranmaru wanted to see them for. Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted of off her shoulders, Sakura felt a little better than she had felt in a good long while. 

Already standing in Ranmaru’s office was Kazuya. He nodded in acknowledgement of his teammates, and went back to looking at Ranmaru who started explaining the mission. He anted them to go to a nearby temple where several priestesses had gone sick and two had already died from an illness that they knew nothing off. The task was to find the source of the illness and cure the sickly. 

„Do you really need to send the three of us?” Kazuya asked, knowing that the temple lay within the Whirlpool country and that there’d be no fighting involved. He’d would be utterly useless on this mission. 

Ranmaru smiled. „I have a different assignment for you,” he said. „This mission is for Sakura and Lucy. You leave as soon as your ready.”

Sakura nodded and took the mission scroll from Ranmaru. 

Once the two girls had left the office, Ranmaru picked up a different scroll. The seal on told Kazuya that it was another request from the Leaf. „The Hokage wants me to send a team to function as bodyguards for the jinjuuriki,” he explained calmly. „Given that we can’t let the Akatsuki have the nine-tails, I want to accept the task.”

Kazuya took a deep breath. „Can’t they have one of their own babysit the jinjuuriki?”

Ranmaru laughed softly at the comment. „I asked the same question,” he confessed. „They told me that Naruto is too influential in the village, so the people guarding him are too easily swayed into doing what he wants. Then I thought, Sakura is his friend, so why not send her? Of course you’re still the team captain and you’re short one member…. So you’re mission is to find a fourth member before Sakura gets back from her mission.”

„I don’t need to look for a new team member,” Kazuya said flatly. „I will only accept one person on my team to replace Akira.” 

„Oh?” 

„I want Ryoga,” Kazuya said. 

„He left on a mission just a few hours ago.”

„Well then,” Kazuya said, turning to walk towards the door. „We’ll just have to wait till he gets back, won’t we?”

„I do have one question,” Ranmaru saud the moment Kazuya placed his hand on the doorknob. „Why do you want Ryoga to join your team?”

„We grew up together under your tutelage.”

„I recall a lot of bickering.”

„We were kids,” Kazuya said. 

Ranmaru smiled. Those two had become good friends over the years and Ryoga was the one who had taken over Kazuya’s promise to look after Sakura. „Alright,” Ranmaru said. „We’ll wait for him.”

XOXOXO

Adjasa temple lay only a few hours walk from the hidden Waterfall village. The temple itself was known to be a place of healing and peace. People usually went there to heal mind and body. One could call it sort of a hospital, but it was more spiritual. You wouldn’t find fancy equipment, or doctors there, just the priestesses who looked after the temple and the people staying there. 

The temple itself was shielded from view by a large wall. Big gates gave way to the grounds. Before the temple was a large grassy meadow, some trees and a big well. The head priestess was an elderly woman who looked relieved to see the two shinobi walk unto the grounds. 

Sakura immediately wanted to see the sick and get started right away on trying to find a cure.

From out a window on the top floor of the temple a pair of dark eyes followed the pink-haired kunoichi as she was guided inside. „So we finally meet.”


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was late into the night when Sakura had finished examining all priestesses, including those who hadn’t gotten sick. What frustrated her, was that she was no closer to find out what was wrong with them. The only hunch she had was that they were dealing with a poison. Which only made her wonder who would bother poisoning a bunch of priestesses and why were only half of them affected and not the others? The symptoms were the same with everyone who’d gotten sick. Nausea, vomiting, diarrhea and a high fever. What had cause the first casualties was dehydration. 

Sakura ran a weary hand through her hair. “I need to see the patients as well,” she said to the assistent of the head priestess. 

The young woman nodded. “We have three guest staying here,” she said. “None of them are showing symptoms. Follow me.”

Sakura followed the young woman to the wing that was reserved for guest. The first room was old man, who was nearly blind. The stench of tobacco filled Sakura’s nose as she entered the room. She explained to the man why she was there, but he merely smiled as he spoke with a weak voice. “I’m an old man, waiting to die. There’s no need for you to go through any trouble.”

“You’re sure?”

The man nodded. “I’ve lived long enough.”

Sakura recognized a symbol on a piece of cloth. This man had once been member of the shinobi guardians, charged with protecting civilians in a time of war. They were never on the front line, nor were they send on missions. Judging by the look of his face, and the overal state of his body, Sakura understood that this man was indeed very old and probably didn’t have any family and friends left. “Alright,” Sakura said softly, quietly leaving the room.

The second room held a young man, who looked like a monk. He eagerly told her of his travels. Trying to see the world with eyes unclouded by hate. Sakura merely gave a bitter chuckle, but she said nothing. This man was healthy, save for the sprained ankle, that Sakura easily fixed with her medical ninjutsu. 

“I see a lot of pain in your eyes,” the young monk said.

Sakura looked at him. “When your journey is done,” she said. “Come find me and tell me what you’ve seen.” 

“I promise,” the monk said, to Sakura’s back, as she was already on her way out.

The door to the third room opened and Sakura had pulled back the priestess and pulled out a kunai, before the man in de room had even seen her. His eyes rested on her and he merely smiled. “What is he doing here?” Sakura hissed the question at the priestess.

“He came seeking help.”

“He’s an S-class criminal wanted by the five great ninja nations and beyond that.”

“Put the kunai down,” the priestess said. “This is a place of healing. You will not taint our walls with violence and murder.”

The priestess pushed past Sakura and stood between the two shinobi. “You’d have to kill me too.”

“She will.” A hand rested on the priestess’ shoulder. “She’s been well-trained.”

Sakura put the kunai back in her holster, her eyes resting on the dark Uchiha eyes that were also fixed on hers. Her eyes travelled over the man standing behind the priestess. The only reason she had put away the weapon, was because she didn’t want to provoke him into taking the young woman hostage. Something was strange about this situation. This man could easily kill every person in this temple, yet no had been killed in a shinobi-like manner. He even looked ill himself. “I refuse to treat this man,” Sakura said.

“That’s your own choice,” the priestess said, stepping out of the room and taking Sakura with her. Before she disappeared, Sakura cast a last look over her shoulder. That was Itachi Uchiha, and he seemed tired somehow.

In the room where she and Lucy were staying, Sakura couldn’t get to sleep. She had spoken to Lucy about the danger that Itachi posed and that he was here. She told him that he had killed his entire clan, in a single night, leaving only Sasuke alive. Lucy only admitted that this man was dangerous, but she couldn’t support Sakura when she said that they had to kill him. After all, this was a sacred place and it wouldn’t sit well with the people if this placed were tainted by an act of murder, no matter how much the person deserved to die. 

Sakura looked out the tiny window. She hadn’t gotten much to closer to solving the sickness problem, but she knew that she couldn’t just lay here knowing that Itachi was on the other side of the building. What was stopping him from harming any of the people here? She had made up her mind hours ago. She’d simply kill him in his sleep, using a method that would make it seem like a natural death. That way they’d have one less enemy to worry about.

The hallways were deserted as everyone was asleep. Sakura soundlessly made her way to the room where Itachi was staying. Silently she opened the door. Her eyes looked over to the small bed. She focused her chakra to her right hand. All she needed was to touch him in the right stop. She held her breath as she pulled away the covers. A group of crows appeared from under the covers, making Sakura jump and clasp a hand before her mouth as a small yelp escaped her. Turning around, she saw a pair of red sharingan eyes stare at her from where he was sitting in a simple wooden chair. 

“Have you come to kill me?” Itachi’s deep voice cut through the darkness of the room.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her. She eyes narrowed as Itachi didn’t move. He didn’t seem at all impressed, he just looked at her evenly through those red eyes of his. “You’re just like all the others,” Itachi said. “Why do you want to kill me? You know you’re no match for me.”

She’s grip on the kunai tightened, a cold sweat spread over her body. He was right, she was no match for him. “You made Sasuke join the Akatsuki.”

Itachi shook his head. “He did that all on his own.”

“And you killed your clan.”

“With good reason.”

Sakura frowned her brow and shook her head. “What? Are you kidding?”

Itachi seemed unfazed. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Itachi said, folding his fingers together and resting them on his stomach.

“A deal?”

“I’ll tell you the whole truth,” he said, still looking at her evenly, but turning his eyes back to their black color. “And after you hear the whole story, I’ll let you decide if I still deserve to die. And if that answer is yes, then you may kill me and I won’t fight you. I’ll let you kill me. How does that sound?”

“How do I know you won’t screw me over?”

“You don’t,” he said. “But if we fight, you die anyway. And is that anyway to repay Kenji Uzimaki?

Sakura sat down on the bed. She could feel anger fill her up. But also a lot of questions, like how did he know about Kenji? “Talk.”

Itachi started his story by telling her that he was the youngest member of the ANBU, ever. That he started his ANBU career with Kakashi as his ANBU captain. He told her of how proud his father had always been of him. And that he was to function as a spy for the Uchiha clan. The clan was feeling like they were being mistreated by the village. Eventually he had to make a choice, between the village and his clan. The clan wanted to take over the village, violently if needed. Only he and his friend Shisui stood in their way. They went to the clan elders and the third Hokage, but they were deceived by Danzou. Shisui lost one of his eyes and gave the other to Itachi for safe-keeping, before ending his life. It was then that he made the hardest decision of his life. To protect the village, he would kill his entire clan. There was just one person who he couldn’t kill, Sasuke. But he didn’t act alone. During his work as an ANBU he had come across a masked man who called himself Madara, but Itachi had known that he wasn’t the real Madara. But he knew that this didn’t mean that he wasn’t dangerous. He struck a deal with this man. He would help him achieve his goals in exchange for the extermination of the Uchiha clan. That same night he did what he deemed necessary for the safety of the Leaf village. 

His voice saddened upon remembering the final moments of his parents. How they told him that they were ready to die and proud of him and that they had always known that he was a kind and gentle person. He gave Sasuke a goal to work towards. Revenge for his clan. And the truth would remain hidden. Yes, he was to blame for lot. 

Itachi had finished telling his story. “I did it to protect the Leaf,” he said. “I took the blame to protect everyone and I joined to Akatsuki to keep an eye on them.”

“But the tailed beasts,” Sakura said softly, trying to make sense of it all.

“I never fought against any of the jinjuuriki,” Itachi said. “But I never stopped any of them getting captured. I needed to keep my cover up.”

Sakura slowly rose from where she’d been sitting, the kunai still in her hand. She walked towards Itachi, stopping only a few steps in front of him. His story had made sense. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Itachi extended his hand. “Soon I will seek Sasuke out and have him kill me,” he said. “And I hope that his revenge will cause him to return to the Leaf.”

“You’ll let him kill you?” Sakura asked. “Why?” 

“I’m already dying,” Itachi said, gesturing at Sakura with his extended hand. “See for yourself if you don’t believe me.” 

Sakura took the kunai in her other hand and cautiously took hold of Itachi’s hand. His skin felt cold compared to hers. His hand felt boney, like he had lost a lot of weight. Being this close to him, she saw the dark circles around his eyes and the clearly visible cheekbones. Slowly she let her chakra seep into his hand, extending further into his body. Goosebumps rose on Itachi’s skin as the warm chakra warmed his cold body. It had been a while since he had felt warm. And suddenly the warmth was gone, Sakura and quickly withdrawn her hand, and her chakra, like she had burned her fingers on something hot. Her eyes were wide and the kunai fell from her trembling fingers. “Cancer,” Sakura muttered. “Everywhere.”

Itachi nodded. “Just about all my organs are affected. I don’t have long to live… So what is your decision?”

“I can’t,” Sakura said, feeling fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She had come here to kill him, but only found out that he too had suffered. 

Itachi rose from his chair and closed the distance between them. He used one hand to lift her chin and the other wipe away some of her tears. “If you don’t kill me, then make me a promise.” 

Sakura nodded.

“My last wish, so to say,” he said. “Is that if you can’t convince Sasuke to rejoin the Leaf, I want to you to make sure that the masked man, calling himself Madara, is dead. Will you do this for me? Even if you have to deliver the final blow yourself?”

“I will,” she sobbed, against the chest of a man who had once been her enemy.

XOXOXO

Kakashi arrived back at the Leaf, feeling both relieved and saddened. As a jounin leader he had failed miserably. He went straight to Lady Tsunade to inform her that he had successfully delivered the scroll. She instantly asked him how Sakura was doing. After that night, Tsunade had often wondered how her student was doing. 

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the right answer. “She mourns her fiancé,” he said. “And she’s generally tired of life.”

“You think she’s suicidal?”

Kakashi shook his head. “But if she were dying right now,” he said. “I think she’d welcome it.” 

“I asked Ranmaru to send her here,” Tsunade said. “As a bodyguard for Naruto.”

“He won’t send her alone.”

“I asked for a team, with Sakura in it.”

Kakashi nodded and left the office. He looked up at the sky and sighed, it was quickly getting night and he really felt like having a drink. Upon entering the jounin bar, he was welcomed by a drunk Guy and a slightly drunk Yamato. Naruto seemed to have bought them drinks so he could ditch them. Karachi shook his head, they had to have known it was a trick. Sitting down a waitress poured him his usual drink. “So I’ll meet you later? At my place?”

Kakashi looked up at the young woman. Occasionally he would have sex with her, but recently he had lost interest in her. Maybe it was because she was often asking when she’d finally see his face, and suggesting that they could do other fun things. Looked like she wanted more than the occasional fuck. “No thanks,” Karachi said, taking a sip through his mask. He paid for his drink and turned around to move away from the bar. He quickly finished his drink and went to the memorial stone. “Well Obito,” I officially don’t know what to do.”

XOXOXO

The next morning, Sakura spend her time investigating the food and water supply of the temple. She decided that this sickness couldn’t be much else than some kind of infection or poison. Seemed like she was unable to really concentrate. It wasn’t until Lucy asked her, if it would make a difference whether the water was boiled before usage or not. This had surprised her so much that she grabbed some fresh water from the well on the temple grounds. After running tests on the water for hours, Sakura discovered that this was indeed the source.

She quickly took her results to the head priestess, recommending that they only drank water that was boiled before being used. The priestess nodded, and before Sakura could turn and leave to continue her work, the priestess stopped her. “Itachi Uchiha is gone,” she said quietly. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that, would you?”

Sakura shook her head. “Last time I saw him,” she said sternly. “He was still alive.” 

Sakura also relayed her findings to Lucy. Telling her that it was probably dead bodies in the water, who caused people to get sick from it. “We have to do something.”

“We can’t,” Lucy said softly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Lucy. “Why not?”

Lucy fidgeted with the hem of her vest and she avoided Sakura’s gaze. “Remember the day Kenji died?”

Sakura didn’t answer. How could she forget? She would never forget? The one thing that made her so perfectly happy was gone. She would’ve gladly died herself, if only she didn’t have to go through life without him. Everything she ever wanted was gone. Just gone.

“Well,” Lucy continued quietly. “You were pretty out of it… And Kazuya-sensei… He was so pissed… We knew Shingetsu village was supporting the Akatsuki and well….. A group of ANBU, led by Kazuya-sensei, went there and….”

“What?” Sakura asked softly.

“…………….They killed everyone.”

“Everyone?”

“Shinobi,” Lucy said. “And everyone else too…. Even the children and old people… Out of spite.” 

Sakura’s eyes went wide. She had been there, when Pain attacked Konoha. Felt the desperation as she had been unable to protect the civilians, or even most of her shinobi colleagues. Kazuya wasn’t known for being kind to his enemy. She had learned a great deal from him, how to kill, how to gather intel, and even how to strike fear in your enemies. For a moment she felt sorry for the people of that village, but the feeling passed when her thoughts went back to Kenji. He’d been killed by an Akatsuki member. Perhaps this was some kind of twisted form of justice. But all the innocent lives lost, was not what he would’ve wanted.

“I see.” Sakura said after a long silence. “Then our work here is done.”

“What about the poison?”

“They can boil the water before using it,” Sakura said in a monotone voice. “And the bodies of the dead…. Let them rot.”

Lucy knew that deep down Sakura didn’t mean those words, but she hadn’t been the same. She knew that reason why Kazuya and the ANBU hadn’t buried the bodies was simple. It was a warning not to cross them. 

XOXOXO

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage mountain, overlooking the village. He was waiting for Kakashi to return so that he would finally get some good news. There was no way that Sakura was so angry that she’d ask for Sasuke to be made a rogue ninja. It was probably just a spur of the moment thing.   
 His heart skipped a beat when he caught his sensei walking towards the memorial stone. With his face always hidden behind a mask, it was difficult to see what he was feeling. Naruto observed Kakachi from afar. 

After a long time, Naruto drew closer, stopping next to Kakachi. Naruto looked at Kakashi who shook his head. “Sakura?” Naruto asked.

“It wasn’t her,” Kakashi said softly. “It was Kazuya Higurashi.”

Naruto furrowed his brow. “Who’s that?”

“The man who was with her that night,” Kakashi answered calmly.

Naruto still looked confused. “The guy who held her when she cried,” Kakashi tried again.

Naruto’s eyes went wide. “That guy with the creepy scar on his throat?”

Kakashi nodded. “He put in the request.” 

“But…”

Naruto’s phrase was cut off by a glare from Kakashi. “Sasuke killed two of his students, Naruto,” he said sternly. “What kind of reaction did you expect? Don’t you think I wouldn’t do the same for you or Sakura?”

Naruto looked away, clenching his fist. This wasn’t what he had hoped to hear. 

“Sakura lost the man she loved and Kazuya lost two students… I think Sasuke caused enough damage to their lives. I won’t ask any of them to change their mind.” Kakashi paused. “Kazuya is a dangerous shinobi.”

Naruto’s eyes went back to looking at his sensei. 

“It took me a while to place the pieces, but he and I have met before. Back then he was just a boy, but it took me and Genma to take him down. He’s the kind who will complete a mission by any means necessary.” Kakashi fully turned to Naruto. “Back then it was a mistake, and nobody died, but…. Don’t do anything to anger him. He will kill you without a second thought, especially if you stand between him and Sasuke. For a ninja like Kazuya the choice is easily made.”

“What about Sakura?” Naruto asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi admitted. “I just know that she’s angry, and upset and that she mourns the people she lost. I don’t think she’d go looking for Sasuke, but she’ll never forgive him either.”

Kakashi ran a weary hand through his hair. He took one last look at the memorial stone, before turning away. He padded Naruto on the shoulder before making his way to his apartment. There was nothing more to say.   XOXOXO

Ryoga sat against a tree waiting for his team to arrive. A cigaret was perched between his lips and smoke rose in gentle swirls. He took a drag, inhaling deeply and leisurely blowing out the smoke. He shook his head as he saw Kazuya approach their meeting point. 

“Don’t get up,” Kazuya said. “Don’t let Sakura see that… She’ll start an incredibly dull speech on how bad smoking is.”

“It’s not dull,” Ryoga said. “It was… Well… She damn near talked me to death.”

“What can I say,” Sakura said, appearing with a bunch of cherry blossom petals. “It’s a gift… And smokings still bad for you.”

Ryoga took one last drag before putting his sigaret out in the dirt. 

“So you’re our new team member?” Sakura asked, sounding a little relieved.

Ryoga nodded. “Courtesy of Kazuya, who made me do it.”

“I’m just a very persuasive guy.”

“Did he threaten to take away your cigarettes again?” Sakura teased.

Ryoga nodded and got up. Looks like sleeping beauty finally arrived. Lucy quietly approached the three ninja waiting for her. She sighed audibly. “Save it. Let’s just go.” 

“You haven’t even told us what the mission is,” Sakura said to Kazuya.

“We’re to guard, protect and in the worse case scenario kill a high priority target of the Akatsuki.”

“Who’s that?” Lucy wondered out loud. “Their usual targets are ninja and jinjuuriki.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kazuya said. “We’re heading for the Hidden Leaf village to protect the nine-tails jinjuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.”

XOXOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Early morning mist gave the forest surrounding Konoha an ethereal look. It was quiet, except for the occasional bird chirping, breaking the morning silence. As the gates of Konoha grew closer, Sakura’s pace slowed down, eventually coming to a halt several yards outside the village. The emotional pain that she had kept bottled up threatened to escape her. Her own arms hugged her as she fought against her own feelings. Part of her really wanted to see Naruto, to stay close to him, to protect him. But now that she was back here again the memories of that day took hold of her. No matter who she had come here to protect, the love she lost overruled those feelings. 

Kazuya looked over his shoulder at Sakura. He too had experienced the inner turmoil she was going through, but he couldn’t make himself walk over to comfort her. As if he had felt it coming, Ryoga nodded at Kazuya. Kazuya nodded back and gestured Lucy to come with him. It had been too soon, but maybe being here was the next step in healing her broken heart. 

Upon entering the village, the two ninja were escorted to the Hokage tower. Tsunade sat behind her desk and looked at the two evenly before anger took over. “Is this some kind of joke?” she asked no one in particular. “I asked for a a team to look after Naruto and Ranmaru sends me two ninja. What was he thinking? Answer!”

“The other two are still making their approach,” Kazuya answered calmly. “Sakura needed a little time. I didn’t think it would be a good idea to leave her there by herself, so Ryoga stayed with her.”

Tsunade’s look softened. When she had put in the request with Ranmaru he had simply replied that he would send a team, but he couldn’t guarantee that Sakura would come since she hadn’t been on any missions since losing Kenji. He would have to test her, to see if she was ready to go on missions again. Seemed like he had send her along after all, but she was experiencing the emotional turmoil that was to be expected when visiting the place where you lost the man you loved. 

Outside the village, Sakura stared at the big green gates that marked the entrance of the hidden leaf. Many emotions filled her. Mostly she felt all the grief of the past months wash over her again. She distinctively remembered the way Kenji’s lifeless body had looked when she had asked Kazuya to leave her alone in the examination room where they had laid him. How cold his skin had felt to her touch, and how soft his unruly red hair had felt when she caressed it with her fingers. Her lower lips started to tremble as grief filled her up. Her knees felt weak and before she could sink to the ground, she was caught by a pair of strong arms, allowing her to bury her face in the shoulders that came with those arms. “I miss him too,” Ryoga whispered as he held Sakura.

In the meantime Naruto, Sai and Kakashi had arrived in Tsunade’s office. Tsunade carefully explained to the ninja gathered in her office what their jobs entitled and that she expected them all to cooperate. Naruto pouted. “I don’t need a babysit.”

“Trust me,” Kazuya’s gravelly deep voice instantly drew Naruto’s attention. “If I were the one calling the shots… I’d simply kill you and call it a day.”

Naruto swallowed loudly. Tension filled the room, until the door opened. Naruto quickly looked to the door, just to free himself of Kazuya’s intense gaze. His mouth dropped open a little and, in a soft whisper, he said: “Sakura.”

She stared at Naruto for a moment. Her eyes stayed on him, as she closed the distance between them. Her arms arms closed around him. It took Naruto a few moments to react to seeing Sakura again. Instinctively, his arms came up and rested on her back, his nose buried in her long pink hair. Sakura took a deep breath, breathing in the comfort that only Naruto could give her. A soft smile spread on her face, making the waterfall ninja step back a little. “I’ll always come for you,” Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the ninja in the room. “And you are?” she asked, her eyes resting on the dark red haired man standing near Sakura.

Ryoga shot Tsunade a wide toothy grin. “Where are my manners?” he said, pushing past the other ninja to extend his hand to Tsunade. “I’m Ryoga Uzumaki.”

Kakashi was instantly reminded of Naruto and he shook his head in unison with Kazuya. That was definitely an Uzumaki. Tsunade stared at the hand extended to her and shook it as she remembered that the Uzumaki were the largest clan in Waterfall. Inwardly she smiled at the bashful, yet kind Uzumaki family trait. There was no mistaking it that this was an Uzumaki. Kindhearted and sweet. 

Ryoga turned around. “So where’s the Uzumaki I’m supposed to protect?”

Sakura nodded her head in Naruto’s direction, causing Ryoga to furrow his brow. “An Uzumaki without red hair,” he mused out loud. “That’s a first. Who’re your parents?”

“Uhm,” Naruto responded.

“Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze,” Kakashi answered for Naruto.

“No shit!” Ryoga exclaimed happily. “You’re Kushina’s kid?”

“You knew my mom?” Naruto asked.

“I met her once when I was little,” Ryoga said. “Damn she was scary, I swear… Lord Fourth nearly shit himself when she got angry.”

Kazuya nodded. “That was that visit when she was pregnant. I think Lady Mei wasn’t too happy about it.” 

“So you’re like me?” Naruto asked Ryoga.

Ryoga nodded and shrugged. “Except that I’m considered a genius and you’re considered the class clown.”

Naruto laughed. “I was working on something big back then.” He looked at Sakura. “Please tell that you told them good things about me too.”

“I did,” Sakura said. “Like that you saved the village from Gaara. And then that you saved Gaara after he became Kazekage. Not to mention that you saved us from Pain.”

“Sounds like he doesn’t need our protection,” Ryoga said to Kazuya.

Naruto stood straight and nodded. He was pretty damn strong. Hell, he was probably the strongest ninja in the room. At the time he had fought for the people he loved, but to hear someone actually say out loud all the things he had accomplished made his ego soar to unknown heights.

Kazuya shrugged. “I hear he’s not too bright and we’re protecting him from himself.”

Naruto’s ego plummeted right back to earth. There was no telling what kind of info these ninja had received about him. So he wasn’t smart like Sakura, or knew tons of jutsu like Kakashi, but he had managed to defeat some pretty badd-ass ninja. All he really needed was his friends.

Ryoga laughed loudly. “Like we Uzumaki are known for our intelligence.” He shook his head. “Seriously,” he continued, speaking in between laughing. “They called me and Kenji the geniuses of the clan… Now what does that tell you?”

“That we’re doomed if one of you Uzumaki ever gets to lead a village?” Kazuya remarked dryly.

Ryoga nodded again, not really caring about Kazuya’s remark. Sure no one could call the Uzumaki very smart, but most of them weren’t stupid either. They were mostly pretty average when it came to their level of intelligence. What they did have was powerful chakra that ran within most members of the clan. 

Tsunade cleared her throat again, just to draw attention. “I leave the making arrangements to whoever is in charge.” Tsunami’s eyes travelled over the shinobi in the room. “Just know that I won’t tolerate any unnecessary fighting, or destruction of property.” 

“Don’t worry,” Kazya said. “The only one getting their ass kicked is the poor fool who attacks us.”

Sakura chuckled at Kazuya’s blunt answer. That man didn’t seem to lack in confidence. “He means we’ll do our job.” 

“That, yes,” Kazuya said, nodding his head at Sakura. “I will need to know about any arrangements made on living quarters.”

“I still have my old apartment,” Sakura said hesitantly. “I never sold it after…”

“Perfect!” Ryoga said. “Dips on sharing the big bed.” 

“With Kazuya-sensei?” Lucy asked, turning her face away to hide her smile, yet showing it to Sakura.

“What?! Hell no!”

“Ryoga,” Kazuya said dead serious, making everyone in the room look at the two longtime friends. “You’re hurting my feelings,” Kazuya finished in the most girl-like voice he could manage.

Tsunade shook her head. She wondered what kind of nut-jobs Ranmaru had send here to guard Naruto. Sure she had heard of Lightning bolt Kazuya, and Ryoga the Weatherman, but this seemed more like he had send a bunch of genin fresh out the academy. “You’re dismissed,” Tsunade said, before her impression of the group plummeted even further into the ground, if that was at all possible.

The group exited the office in silence. Outside Kazuya stopped. “We need to make some sort of schedule,” he said. “I doubt there’s a ninja stupid enough to attack him inside the village, but still.”

“And I doubt my apartment is livable after being uninhabited for years,” Sakura added.

Kazuya shook his head. “Me and Lucy will start with guarding Naruto,” Kazuya said. “Meanwhile I’ll make some sort of schedule and you two can clean out the apartment.”

Ryoga shook his head while he smiled. Figures that he’d be stuck with cleaning stuff. He silently followed Sakura to her old apartment. The entire walk there, she didn’t say a word. It made Ryoga wonder if being here wasn’t too much for her, and maybe this was all too much, too soon. Sakura eventually stopped infront of a building and pulled some keys from her bag. “Lead the way,” Ryoga said, when Sakura made no move to open the door. 

Sakura nodded, and opened the door, letting them both into the building. “Through here,” Sakura said softly, leading the way into the back of the building into the staircase. Her old apartment lay on the top floor. Finally she stopped in front of the a door, the nameplate next to it read “6” and a line lower it said “Sakura Haruno”. She touched the nameplate with the fingertips of her right hand. So many happy memories had been made while she had lived here. She smiled slightly, a warm fuzzy feeling filling her for the first time in months. She opened the door and stepped inside, smelling dust, but also her home. This is what home felt like, or was it something else?

Ryoga saw the tension leave her the moment they had reached the front door. He really had to give Ranmaru more credit. Sending them here may be just what Sakura needed. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kazuya first followed Naruto and Kakashi around for a while before he stopped them. “I’m hungry,” he stated. “Can we stop somewhere?”

Kakashi narrowed his eye. What is he up to?

“I wanted to get back to training,” Naruto muttered.

“It’s my treat,” Kazuya added.

“To Ichiraku then!” 

Naruto walked as fast he could without running. A couple of times he looked over his shoulder to see if his protectors were still following him. Being treated to ramen was one of the few times he could actually eat until he was full. Being a genin was a pain. His pay was a laugh, so having a jonin treat him to ramen was an oppertunity he couldn’t pass on. Eventually he reached Ichiraku and waited inpaciently for the others to arrive. 

Kazuya arrived along with Lucy and Kakashi tagging along a little to the back. “Have anything you like.”

Kakashi nudged Kazuya. “You know he eats for 10 people, right?”

Kazuya nodded. “So does Ryoga,” he answered calmly before taking a stool next to Naruto. “Well, what are you waiting for? Order whatever you like.”

Naruto instantly ordered his usual with extra pork. Not waiting for the others to receive their food, he thanked Kazuya for the ramen and started his eating marathon. 

Lucy and Kazuya both ordered, only Kakashi didn’t order anything, making Kazuya look at him funny. “You know it’s my treat, order something.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m fine.” 

Kazuya shrugged and quietly ate his ramen, while listenening to Lucy ask tons of questions. She asked about Naruto being a hero, Kakashi’s mask and the Hokage. Saying she thought it was awesome that they had such a strong female leader. Naruto boosted that he was the one who convinced Tsunade to take the job as Hokage. Eventually after eight large portions of ramen, Naruto finally said that he was full. 

“Now that you’ve eaten,” Kazuya said, turning on his stool so he could face Naruto directly. “I want to discuss a few things.”

Naruto felt a chill run up and down his spine. Kazuya’s cold, penetrating gaze froze Naruto on his stool.

“I read up on you,” Kazuya said. “You’re a hero, I’ll say that much… But you’re also stupid.”

“Hey,” Kakashi interrupted.

“Shut it,” Kazuya snapped at Kakashi, before turning back to Naruto. “I’m going to explain my mission to you. First off, I’m not here to protect you, or babysit you. My orders are to keep you out of Akatsuki hands by any means necessary. This means that if things go smoothly I will simply kill a few Akatsuki members trying to capture you… Should the worst case scenario occur, I will kill you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at the last thing Kazuya said. He would really kill him if that was the only way to keep the Akatsuki from laying hands on him. Naruro could see it in Kazuya’s eyes, he wouldn’t hesitate. 

“So I’m going to lay down a few rules. First, you will never go anywhere alone. Not even to take a piss.”

“I can’t go to the bathroom with a girl watching,” Naruto blurted out while pointing at Lucy.

“That’s why I split my team in two, each duo having a man in it,” Kazuya answered calmly. “Second rule. My orders were given by all Kage. They always take priority over any order you may have been given. In short, what I say goes. And third rule. In my absense any order given by a member of my team will count as an order given by myself. So if I’m not here, Ryoga takes charge, followed by Lucy and then Sakura. When no member of my team is near, the copy cat’s orders will be followed and so on until there is no living soul left to give you an order. Failing in following these instructions will lead to harsh measures from my side. Understand?”

For a moment Kakashi felt like asking what harsh measures meant, but he could guess the answer. In the past he had heard of this man. During the war between the Leaf and Suna, they had called in the help of Waterfall at some point and Kazuya was one of the ninja they had send. Without a second thought he had decemated a batalion of enemy ninja, leaving only the ninja in charge alive for questioning. He and Ryoga were famous for their combined attacks. Their combined power was strong enough to influence the weather and change the landscape. There was a reason why Waterfall had send this team and Kakashi was certain it was because they could kill Naruto if push came to shove. 

After regaining his senses and letting Kazuya’s words sink in, Naruto nodded. He wasn’t a sensory type but he felt a darkness in Kazuya that was unfamiliar to him. Was this really one of the good-guys? 

XOXOXO

Ryoga sighed at the amount of work he found at Sakura’s apartment. This would take awhile and he really didn’t feel like being stuck cleaning all day. He quickly made some handsigns and summoned five clones. “You guys do the cleaning,” he said to the clones. “Come on.”

Sakura looked at the red-headed ninja that reminded her so much of Kenji. She liked being near Ryoga. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel Kenji’s presense. But whenever she opened her eyes again, she was reminded of the cold hard truth. Kenji was dead and Ryoga could never take his place. Eventhough he was trying so very hard to make her feel better all the time. Sometimes he made things worse with that wide grin of his. But she knew that this man would die for her, because she was family. He was that last glimmer of hope in her hopeless life. A final burning candle before the darkness would get to her. Friends was all she had, but none made her want to stay alive. Only the near-mirror image of her dead lover. His face a reminder of happier days. 

With a shake of her head and a slight smile on her face, she followed Ryoga outside. “Let’s go sightseeing,” Ryoga said happily. “Never been to this village.”

“You’ve been to the other great ninja villages?”

Ryoga nodded. “As a spy,” He said. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Promise,” Sakura said. “Let’s start with the Hokage building.” 

On the way to the Hokage building Sakura met several people she knew, but hardly anyone spoke to her. They had all heard the story of her last visit to this village. Maybe ot was for the best that they didn’t talk to her. She didn’t know what she’d tell them. She wasn’t the same Sakura they knew. 

Ryoga came to a sudden stop. “I knew it,” he said, pointing towards the ramen stand. “They went out for ramen without asking me!”

Sakura shook her head. She never did understand why certain people loved ramen as much as they did. Occasionally she would enjoy ramen, but she couldn’t stomach eating it every day of the year, like some people she knew. Silently she followed Ryoga as he hurried to the others. 

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a red blur in the corner of his left eye. “I’l,have what he’s having,” Ryoga said pleasantly to the daughter of the ramen stand owner.

“I thought I told you to do some cleaning,” Kazuya said, his gravelly deep voice still having the same serious tone it had held when he explained his rules to Naruto.

“We are cleaning,” Ryoga answered, taking a good long sniff of his ramen. “I made some clones…. Now don’t give me that look. It was you who failed to specify what you meant by Sakura and I cleaning the apartment.” 

Why am I stuck with the only Uzumaki with half a brain, instead of no brain?

“Plus,” Ryoga continued. “You specifically asked me to come along on this mission, so….”

That’s right, I invited him along. Should’ve known this would come to bite me in the ass at some point.

Sakura finally got to the ramen stand and took the only seat left, to the far right. Kazuya looked past Lucy and Kakashi, his gaze softening. “You hungry?”

Sakura nodded. “A little.”

“Have anything you like.”

“Just regular ramen,” Sakura said softly, slipping back into her monotonous voice. It felt wrong sitting here. Her safety net so far away. She almost felt cold, not noticing Kakashi looking at her.

She looked wrong somehow. Like she wasn’t eating properly. His suspision was confirmed when she stopped eating after having only eaten half of her ramen. Her skin was pale and the color gone from her cheeks. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything? They were stitting here having ramen, talking and laughing like nothing was wrong! 

Kakashi waited until the group was finished eating, and Kazuya was left behind for a moment to pay for everyone’s meal. “What’s wrong with you?” Kakashi asked quietly.

Kazuya turned around. “A lot of things I suppose,” he answered dryly. “You’ll have to be more precise.”

“Have you noticed how Sakura looks?” Kakashi asked. “She looks like a walking corpse.”

Kazuya nodded. “I noticed.” 

“And you’re not doing anything!?”

Kazuya rubbed his forehead a couple of times. He knew this man had once been Sakura’s teacher, and sure maybe he cared a little for her. But who was he to butt in on his team? “Sakura needs more time to grieve,” Kazuya said. “I can’t make her be happy. All I can do is be there if she needs me. I don’t feel like forcing myself on her. She’ll grieve on her own terms. And in the meantime, I’m having Ryoga look after her. He seems to have a positive effect on her. She even smiles when he’s arround.”

“Is that why you coupled them together?”

Kazuya nodded. “Yeah. I’m hoping he’ll help her get through this and maybe one day be herself again.”

Kakashi was remembered of his long journey towards living a relatively normal life. It had been team 7 that had healed him. 

“Maybe you could talk to her,” Kazuya suggested. “You’ve known her a long time. May do some good.”

Kazuya brushed past Kakashi to catch up with the others. Leaving Kakashi to look at his back. He narrowed his one eye, wondering what Kazuya’s agenda in this all was. On one side he just told Naruto he would kill him if that was needed to keep him out of Akatsuki hands. And on the other side he just told Kakashi to talk to Sakura to help her. He would have to keep a close eye on Kazuya for now. 

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly followed behind Kazuya towards the others. He instantly noticed that Sakura had left them, not even taking Ryoga with her. She was alone somewhere and again no one seemed to find this strange. Lucy was still listening to Naruto tell the story of how he saved the village from Gaara, while Kazuya and Ryoga were whispering something to each other. And Sai stood a little bit away from the group, smiling pleasantly for no reason at all. Maybe this was a good time to disappear as well. No one seemed to take notice of him, so he vanished like he had done a million times before. Maybe he would go see Sakura. What if he could help her? It was worth a shot. Finding her had been easier than he had thought. 

XOXOXO

Near the memorial stone, Sakura was sitting against the middle pole that Kakashi had once tied Naruto too, back when they were genin. Her knees were bend and drawn up against her chest, her arms hugging her legs, and her head resting on her knees. Kakashi approached and stopped when the sound of her tired voice reached his ears. Her voice held an almost angry edge to it. “What do you want?”

Like himself back then, she could feel it when people came to talk to her. She was obviously not happy about him coming to see her.

“I came to see my old friend,” Kakashi lied, pointing to the memorial stone.

Sakura looked up, her eyes filled with sympathy. “I’m sorry….”

Kakashi moved to the stone. He couldn’t say how long he stood there, when he heard Sakura get up from her spot and walk towards him. 

“Who’re you here to see?” Sakura asked softly.

“Obito,” Kakashi answered. “He was my friend.”

“I see.”

“And you?” Kakashi asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. “I know it’s stupid,” she said. “His name isn’t even on the stone but….. I don’t know. It felt right.” Sakura moved closer to the stone and gently touched her hand to the cool, smooth surface. She took one last deep breath, closing her eyes. She turned to walk away, stopping only when she heard her name. 

“Sakura. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Even though she felt a warmth spread through her, it wasn’t something she was ready to accept. “I know, but I want to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At first it had been weird being back in Konoha. Many of the people she knew had either avoided her, or they admitted that they didn’t know what to say. In a way it felt pretty good being here. Kazuya made sure she had enough space, and no one had tried to impose on her since she came back to the village. She liked the quiet at the memorial stone, and even talking to Kakashi seemed to have returned to feeling natural, instead of forced.

Sakura closed her book, and leaned back against a tree, to the side of the memorial stone. Even if she was feeling better, in the back of her head she couldn’t let go of the person she had lost. He had been there for her, when she needed him the most. And now he was gone, taking his warmth and comfort with him. She had heard people tell her that time heals all wounds, but this wound just wouldn’t heal. 

Months had passed, the battle with the Akatsuki was going nowhere, and Naruto seemed to have come to a point where he was itching to get some action. Sakura had to agree that being stuck in the village was getting to her too. With a long sigh, Sakura got up. See you tomorrow.

So far things had gone fine with protecting Naruto. With the exception of Kazuya, since he didn’t let anyone in on what he’s feeling, everyone seemed to warmed up to Naruto. On occasion, Ryoga would attemt to help Naruto with his training. 

By the time Sakura reached the training field, Ryoga was already there. Apparently Naruto had grown sick of Kazuya’s many not so nice remarks and challenged him to a sparring match. Naturally, cool and calm won over pissed off and angry. Naruto stood across from Kazuya, panting. “How can he be this though?” Naruto asked himself. “I should have all the advantages here. I have more chakra and the opposing element.”

“Well?” Kazuya asked. “Are you waiting for the grass to grow? Or are you ready to give up?”

Naruto’s mind went back to the third Hokage, and even to Jiraiya. He had decked both of them by using his sexy jutsu. So far whenever he faced an opponent he really couldn’t defeat, that jutsu did the trick. Naruto ran towards Kazuya, concentrating his chakra. Barely a foot away from kazuya, he came to a sudden halt, a cloud of smoke envoloped him, hiding him from sight. 

When the smoke cleared, a sexy, naked blonde girl appeared. With innocent eyes, Naruto looked up at Kazuya, who seemed unimpressed.

“I don’t get it,” he said after a moment of silence.

“It’s my sexy jutsu.”

Kazuya nodded, looking up at the sky and rubbing his chin. “That jutsu is about as usefull as…….. Cock-flavored candy.” 

Naruto turned back to his normal self and stared at Kazuya. How did that not work? “Are you into boys?” Naruto asked flatly.

Kazuya stared evenly at Naruto. He frowned at the question and shook his head. “Nevermind.” He turned to Lucy. “You coming?”

Kazuya waved at Sakura and Ryoga before leaving. Sakura shook her head and walked over to Naruto. “What did he do?” she asked, already aware that Kazuya had the ability to piss off just about everyone.

“Sakura-chan,” Naruto said. “Well he was saying that you were a lousy kunoichi when you went to Waterfall. And that Kakashi-sensei was to blame, because he didn’t train properly. And that I could’ve been much stronger if I had been in Waterfall with the Uzumaki clan instead of here…”

Sakura held up her hand to silence Naruto. “Don’t listen to him. He was just being a jerk.”

“But Sakura-chan,” Naruto said. “You were never a bad kunoichi.”

Sakura smiled at Naruto’s sweet words. “Kazuya has a different set of standards. He was expecting me to be like Lady Tsunade. Instead he got someone who wasn’t that powerfull and skilled. So he trained me. And I am stronger now…” Naruto wanted to interupt, but Sakura cut him off. “Strength isn’t everything. Having a team you can trust, is far more important. And I trust you Naruto, more than anyone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Yamato added. “I wanted to stop them but…”

“Where’s Kakashi?” Sakura asked, interrupting Yamato. She knew that he had a better chance of calming Naruto down than Yamato.

“He went to get us something to eat,” Yamato said. “Since Naruto didn’t want to take a break.”

“And you believe that?” Sakura asked. “That man hasn’t paid for anyone’s meal for as long as I can remember.”

Yamato said nothing. He remember Kakashi treating him dinner on several occasions when they were younger and both in ANBU. Seemed that he stopped doing that. 

Ryoga took his spot on the ground under the tree Yamato had grown next the bench he had made for Kakashi. Reaching in his pouch, Ryoga pulled out a pack of sigarettes. Not really feeling like getting involved in the drama Kazuya had just caused, he leaned back against the tree, putting a sigarette between his lips and lighting it. This called for a more delicate approach and Sakura knew exactly how to handle Naruto. He watched while smoking, how Sakura calmed Naruto down, and how Kakashi arrived holding a see-through plastic back with food. Seemed Sakura was wrong. 

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when he saw the trainigfield. It looked like a battleground and Naruto was out of breath. He also felt Sakura’s angry gaze on him. 

“Where were you?” She asked.

“Getting lunch for these two.”

“From now on,” Sakura said angrily. “You will all take a break to eat. Got it?”

Sakura’s angry gaze made the three men nod in compliance. 

“Oh before I forget,” Kakashi said. “Lady Tsunade asked if you could report to her office.”

“Uhm, okay,” Sakura said before yelling to Ryoga that she had somewhere to be and that she’d be right back.

How long had it been since she last went to talk to Lady Tsunade. Long ago she was like a second mother to her. Someone she could trust completely. Now she wasn’t sure what to feel anymore. She had been gone for years, and only been back for several months. A nostalgic feeling gripped her when she stopped just outside the wooden doors to Tsunade’s office. She used to come here nearly every day. Sometimes to report, sometimes just to talk. The whole experience made her feel warm on the inside. Almost like being home. Comfortable and familiar.

Sakura softly knocked on the door. A few seconds later “a come” in sounded from the other side. Slowly, Sakura opened the door to peek inside. In between two stacks op paper sat Tsunade. She smiled when she saw that it was Sakura who had entered. 

A long moment of silence followed. Everything they needed to say, was said in a way. The silence was only broken when Tsunade pushed back her chair, getting up and leaving her desk in favor of hugging Sakura. A hug Sakura returned.

“I wanted to come you sooner,” Sakura whispered. “I just didn’t know how or when…”

“Same here.” 

Tsunade pushed out of the hug and took a good long look at Sakura. “You’ve grown into such a beautiful young woman,” she said. 

Sakura smiled, feeling better than she had all day. 

“How are you?” Tsunade asked. Of course as Hokage she had already heard a great deal. Kakashi had uttered his concerns about Sakura to her. But also Yamato had reported on the way Sakura was. Both men had told her that Sakura wasn’t eating properly, and that she generally looked depressed. This had caused Tsunade to ask Kakashi to keep a close eye on her and to keep her informed.

“You should know,” Sakura answered with a small smile. “You’ve had Kakashi spy on me.”

Tsunade seemed a little taken aback by this statement, but nodded in confession. “I was worried.”

“You and a hundred other people,” Sakura said, her tone becoming serious. “Can we talk about something else? I know everybody means well, but I just need time.”

Tsunade nodded and gestured Sakura to sit down. “Tell me about Waterfall. How have they been treating you? Do you like your team?”

“You’ve already met my team,” Sakura started. “Except Akira… He died, back then…” Sakura’s voice trailed off for a moment as the horrible events of that day came to mind. “Ryoga is a replacement that Kazuya requested for this mission… Or maybe he did so for me.”

“How’s that?”

“Ryoga’s been there to watch me. Looking after me. He’s Kenji’s cousin. He’s been very sweet and patient with me. And when I’m with him it’s like he numbs the pain a little, taking away the sharp edges. And I know I have no claim on Ryoga, but he checks on me every day, except when he’s on a mission. He reminds me, why I’m still here.”

“And life in Waterfall? When you first got there?”

“I was sad,” Sakura admitted. “I was alone, and the next day I met Kazuya, Lucy and Akira. Lucy was so kind. Like a girl-version of Naruto. I instantly liked her.” Sakura smiled at the memory of her first akward meeting with Lucy. “She and Kyrie mostly took me shopping, and we had so much fun. Then after my first mission I met Kenji.” Sakura clenched her fists in her lap. He’d been dead for months, yet talking about him still brought tears to her eyes. “He made things better. Made Waterfall my home. I trained with Ranmaru a couple of months.” Sakura abrubtly changed the subject. “He made me this sword and taught me nature and shape manipulation.”

“I see,” Tsunade said. “So they’ve made you into a more versatile fighter.”

“I can even do genjutsu,” Sakura added. “I’m mainly waterstyle. I can do several lighting style jutsu. And I made jounin after being in Waterfall for a year.” 

“So you’ve been a jounin for over a year now!” Tsunade repeated. “How did you manage that?”

“Kazuya is more of a hard-ass instructor than you and Kakashi combined. His training methods are harsh. I even broke several bones, tore ligaments and landed in the hospital as a result of his training. It was rough,” Sakura explained. “But I think that him constantly pushing me past my limit made me stronger. I still can’t defeat him on my own, but someday I’ll surpass him.”

“I hear he’s not very nice.”

Sakura laughed at hearing that. Yeah he wasn’t very nice to people he didn’t know, no denying that. He’d been mean to her too on her first day on his team. He had even suggested that Ranmaru send her back to the Leaf because he deemed her useless. “Only to people he doesn’t know, or doesn’t like.”

Sakura got up from her seat. “I’ve been gone too long,” she said. “If Kazuya finds out he’ll say something akin to we are on a mission.” 

“I have to get back to work too,” Tsunade said. “Could you give this scroll to Kakashi, I forgot to do so earlier. And Sakura, don’t be a stranger.”

Sakura took the scroll and disappeared from her seat making Tsunade smile. She had walked in through the door, but she could transport herself out with little effort. She had definitely improved. 

XOXOXO

The moment a loud boom was heard behind him, Ryoga quickly put out his third sigarette. He swatted his hands at the smoke around him, trying to clear the air. “Didn’t work,” Sakura chirped. “Still saw that.”

Ryoga shrugged. “Didn’t smoke in your presence.”

“You always say you want little Ryoga’s someday,” Sakura said, a naughty glint in her eyes.

“Yes, so what?”

“Smoking is bad for your sperm count.”

“There’s like millions of them. A few dead ones won’t make a difference.”

Sakura smiled. “You do know over half die by the time the enter the birth canal, right?

Ryoga’s eyes went wide. “Really? How do women get pregnant when their body is such a hazardous place?”

“Luck,” Sakura chirped, walking over to Yamato and Kakashi. She gave Kakashi the scroll and returned to sit with Ryoga.

Kakashi opened the scroll and read the contents. He gave a long exasperated sigh, making Yamato look at him. “Tsunade is sending us on a mission.”

“Me too?” Yamato asked.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, just Sai, Naruto and I… And the Waterfall team.”

Yamato let out the air he’d been holding. Part of him was glad that he didn’t have to go on a mission. He hadn’t had a day off since Naruto decided he’d train every day until he’d go on another mission. “What’s the problem?”

“It’s babysitting the children of the Daimyo for two days,” Kakashi said. “Naruto’s going to go crazy.”

With lead in his shoes, Kakashi went to break the news to Naruto. And like he had guessed, Naruto started to throw a tantrum. Of course it was a stupid mission, but given the amount of money involved Tsunade had made this a B rank mission. So that meant that she’d send a chuunin to take care of it. In this case she was sending Naruto who conviniently had missed every chuunin exam since he was 13 years old. 

Sakura and Ryoga could almost guess what was going on from the fit Naruto was having. Seemed they were being send to watch a couple of kids. 

“This is not a mission!” Naruto yelled. “This is babysitting. Can’t they get a nanny to do that?” 

Kakashi sighed. Naruto would never change. “We’re obligated to obey the Hokage’s orders.” Kakashi said calmly. “And this is our assignment. Weren’t you the one who complained about not having been send on a mission for months?”

“I know, but… This is humiliating,” Naruto whined.

Ryoga skillfully took the scroll from Kakashi and read what it said. He smiled and passed the scroll to Sakura who looked confused at Ryoga’s happy face. “What?” Sakura asked him.

“We’re going on vacation!”

Sakura read the scroll. “I guess you could call it that.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Naruto asked. “That’s a horrible mission.”

“No it’s not,” Ryoga said. “Getting paid to watch a couple of kids… Sounds like a vacation to me. The missions I get send on always means meeting people who try to kill me. This sounds like a nice change in pace.”

“I’ll let Kazuya know we’re leaving tomorrow. Give him some time to put on his poker-face,” Sakura whispered to Ryoga, who started to imagine Kazuya’s reaction to this mission.

Both could guess Kazuya’s reaction would be something like “Are you fucking with me?” or “Are you serious?”. The latter if he was in a good mood. 

Ryoga put an arm on Naruto’s shoulder. “How about I treat you to some ramen?” He offered, bringing his mouth close to Naruto’s ear so he could whisper. “You can show Sakura your skills with kids. Girls like a man who’s good with kids.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ryoga. Sure he had heard that saying too, but never put it to the test. He wasn’t really all tht interested in girls unless they were Sakura. “Let’s go,” Naruto eventually said. 

XOXOXO

Sakura easily found Kazuya sitting on the roof of her apartment building. He was reading his favorite magazine, How to kill, which Sakura had once called porn for psycho’s. Kazuya looked up from his magazine, raising an eyebrown in question.

“The hokage is sending Naruto on a mission,” Sakura explained without being asked. “And we have to tag along.”

Kazuya took a deep breath. “Are you fucking with me?”

“That would require less clothes,” Sakura deadpanned. “We leave tomorrow morning at ten.”

“That late?” Kazuya asked. “Why not earlier?”

“Kakashi is always late,” Sakura said. “So leaving two hours later is normal around here.”

“Great. Can we leave him behind?”

“No.”

Sakura laughed when she left the rooftop in search for Lucy. Just like Kazuya to instantly suggest to leave Kakashi behind. The two them clashed a lot. Just about every time the subject of Sakura’s training came up. Kazuya kept claiming that Kakashi was to blame for the sorry state they returned her in to Waterfall. He liked provoking people a little too much.

XOXOXO

Like Sakura had said, the Waterfall team gathered at the gate just before ten o’clock. Only Naruto and Sai were there, making Sakura grin. That part of Kakashi would never change. 

“If he’s not here by ten o’clock,” Kazuya said, already fed up with Kakashi being late. “I’m leaving him behind.”

Just as the words had left Kazuya’s mouth, Kakashi showed up. “How you ever made jounin will forever remain a mystery to me,” Kazuya said narrowing his eyes at Kakashi. “Well can we go now? Or do need more time to fix your hair?”

“Why, is it unruly?” Kakashi asked, playing dumb.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by an arm and dragged him out of the gates, making him stutter as spoke. “Sakura-chan, what’s the hurry?”

“Maybe we can escape while they’re busy,” Sakura said while laughing, causing Kakashi and Kazuya to regain forcus. 

The rest the short trip was made in silence. Sakura had gone back to being depressed, and rest simply looked like themselves. Naruto was still trying to figure our what Ryoga had meant exactly by saying that girls like men who are good with kids. He had no experience with kids, except that he had been a child once himself. How was he supposed to win Sakura’s attention with this mission?

Once there the Daimyo’s wife explained some of the house rules and wanted to hand her youngest child, a baby of three months over to Naruto, when Sakura interfered and took the baby instead. She was then instructed that he still needed to be fed and bathed. Sakura eagerly nodded and sat down with the baby, cradling him and she made sure to support his head. 

Ryoga scratched his head. He would never understand what women liked about a baby. All they really do is eat and poop and sleep and cry. He could do that, but when he did that it was considered gross. He looked over at Naruto and gestured a I told you so. 

“That is a baby,” Kazuya rasped. “Not a plaything.”

Sakura gently cradled the baby in her arms. “Oh shut up,” she said softly, so she wouldn’t upset the baby. “Let me enjoy this okay?”

Kakashi looked up from his book and was instantly reminded of something Sakura had told him. They had been at the memorial stone.

It was a sunny day. And Iruka had taken his class out to explain to them the memorial stone and what meaning the names on the stone held to the village. The kids were quiet, on the occasional question would cause the group to lose focus. Kakashi had turned his head to Sakura, but she had turned her head away, her eyes closed and a few tears escaped her eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

It’s nothing.”

“You’re crying.”

Sakura dried her tears. “We always talked about this,” she said softly. “About getting married and starting a family. But I was stubborn. Getting married is under civillian law in Waterfall meaning I either had to get Ranmaru’s permission or wait until I was twenty. I thought it was stupid to get permission so I wanted to wait. I thought we had more time.”  
Sakura started to sob, her body shaking as fresh tears fell. “I feel like I’ve missed out. Like I’ll never feel that happy ever again.”

So during the mission they let her look after the baby, since she believed she’d never have one of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto couldn’t discribe the feelings washing over him at this moment. Ever since he and Sakura had been reunited he hadn’t once seen her smile this sincere. They had just come back for his mission to look after the children of the Daimyo, and here they were at the Korean BBQ eating, Kazuya’s treat for a succesful mission. She was laughing about a mission where Kazuya had conviently forgotten to inform them that he had already gotten what they came to steal, while Sakura and Lucy were diverting the attention of the men at the bachelor party. Apparently Akira had gotten such a bad blush, he looked like he had a bad fever, and Lucy was just about to take of her bra, when Kazuya saw fit to give them signal. 

“You did that on purpose,” Lucy sputtered in between laughing, pointing an accusing finger at Kazuya. “Pervert.”

Kazuya shrugged. “You both were still in underwear,” he remarked dryly.

“You were watching!” Sakura added. “Men are pigs!”

“You both were trying your hardest to put on a good show…. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“I’ve got to say in all honestly,” Ryoga said calmly, looking from Lucy to Sakura. “If either of you ever decide to take your clothes off in front of me, I won’t stop you… No offence.”

“How does that work?” Lucy asked, looking at the men at the table. “You have two sets of brains, or what?”

Naruto took a long sip of his drink, not wanting to answer that. Ryoga merely winked at Lucy. Sai and Kakashi remained silent. It was Kazuya who shrugged and answered. “Something like that.”

Kazuya eyes rested on Sakura, longer than necesary. Though Sakura didn’t seem to notice. She was picking at her food again, not feeling all that hungry after eating only a few bites. 

“So what other missions have you been on?” Naruto asked Sakura, oblivious to her not eating. “Anything exciting?”

Sakura took a deep breath, in her head sorthing through the many missions she’d been on. “I think the easiest one was when we had to shadow a man. His wife thought he was cheating on her and if she filed for divorce without a reason named in the prenup she’d get nothing. And this guy was definitely a dirtbag.”

“So you nailed him?”

Sakura nodded. “Took us less than a day to gather the evidence.”

“And the hardest?”

“I… I can’t say… It’s classified.”

Kazuya knew what mission Sakura was getting at. It had been just the two of them, looking onto the disappearances of young women around eighteen years of age, Sakura’s age. She almost died that time. They hadn’t expected a band of shinobi to be behind the disappearances. They had easily figured out that Sakura was a kunoichi and they had tried to kill her, and almost succeeded. With what little medical knowledge that Kazuya possessed, he had saved her life from the horrific injuries she had sustained. They had nearly beaten her to death by the time Kazuya had gotten to her.

Their eyes met, and the guilt was visible on Kazuya’s face. She only had a small scar on her right oughter upper thigh to remind her of that day. That night, Kazuya had held her closely, while she cried. Not from sadness, but relief from having survived. She had felt so useless and vulnerable, but the blame wasn’t hers. They had been understaffed for the mission, yet they had managed to complete it anyway.

“You can tell me,” Naruto said, the word classified had peaked his interest.

“Naruto… I…”

“She nearly died, okay,” Kazuya snapped. “Drop it.”

Naruto’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t been there to protect her. His closest friend. The girl he loved. If things had gone differently, she wouldn’t be sitting here.

The group remained silent, as Sakura rose to leave. She gave everyone an apologetic smile and left without saying anything. She wans’t leaving because of the memory, but she knew exactly what Naruto would say next. He’d make another vow to always protect her and that’s what she didn’t want. She had worked so hard, only to always be the one who needed to be saved. How could she still be this weak after all the training she endured?

“What did I do?” Naruto asked when Sakura was out of earshot

Ryoga shook his head. “Nothing… She’s just….” Ryoga struggled to find the words.

“She’s sick of always needing to be saved,” Lucy finished for Ryoga. 

“Which is bullshit,” Kazuya said. “How often hasn’t she saved our lives with her medical ninjutsu?”

Lucy nodded in agreement. Both of them wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Sakura. “If we’re keeping score… She’s way ahead of us.”

With the distraction of the conversation, Kakashi had thought to slip out without notice. Only Kazuya and Ryoga had shot him a glance as he left, but kept it to themselves. He had left the moment Lucy had finished Ryoga’s explanation. In his head he remembered the many times that he had saved her. The first time during the mission to escort Tazuna the bridge builder. And he had done so many times after that as well. Even after she made chuunin he was still saving her. 

Unlike what she usually did, she was now simply walking. Her pink hair sticking out in the crowd, making her easy to find. She didn’t look up when Kakashi caught up to her, his nose buried in his book. “You didn’t finish your meal,” he said.

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“So what happened?” Kakashi asked. “On that classified mission?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Sakura asked unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “I needed Kazuya to save me… Again.”

“I hear he does that for his teammates,” Kakashi remarked dryly. “Something about teamwork.”

“Teamwork?” Sakura repeated bitterly. “Needing to be saved all the time isn’t teamwork. It’s lack of skill… Nevermind… The legendary copy ninja wouldn’t know what that’s like.” The last part came out before she had given it any thought. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth. “I didn’t mean that,” she said hastily. “I’m sorry.”

Kakashi shook his head. “You did mean that,” he said calmly. “It’s the most honest thing I have heard you say since you’ve been on your mission.”

Sakura cast her gaze to the ground. Had she meant what she just said? Sure eveyone knew about Kakashi, who became a jounin at thirteen years. No one would ever call her legendary. She’d be lucky if someone called her ordinary. 

“Do you resent me for not training you, like I did Sasuke and Naruto?”

Sakura’s eyes left the ground, to meet Kakashi serious one-eyed gaze. She contemplated his question. This was the first time she was actually thinking about this. After going under Tsunade’s tutelage she hadn’t looked back. “I don’t know,” Sakura answered. “I wanted to be… But I can’t.”

Kakashi closed his book and put it away. “What do you mean?”

“Well.... You did always take me seriously. And I don’t have to hide my feelings around you. Even if they’re stupid, or unfounded. You never make fun of me, or belittle me. Like I’ve always been you equal.”

“You are my equal.”

Her gaze softened. “No, I’m not… But thanks for saying it.”

Together they returned to the restaurant, where the others were still talking. “I just love our little talks,” Lucy said to Kazuya. “You treating me like your slave on missions is just delightful.”

“You’re not my slave,” Kazuya said. “Just my highly appreciated apprentice.”

“So why don’t you let in on what you’re thinking every now and then?”

“That would take the mystery out of our relationship.”

“Is that your way of saying no?”

“See,” Kazuya said, holding out both his hands as if presenting Lucy to everyone else. “You are a smart one.”

Sakura stood still before sitting down, carefully taking in the people in front of her… Her closest friends were all gathered at this table. Only one would forever remain absent until death reunited them. 

 

XOXOXOX

Things quickly went back to normal after returning from Naruto’s mission. The team was still split in two, so they could have some time off from watching Naruto. Waking up this morning was hard. Since they were on a mission, Kazuya hadn’t trained with Sakura for weeks and sleeping in on the days that she wasn’t watching Naruto was really messing with her routine, especially when she had to watch him for the next couple of days. 

Her eyes went to the alarmclock. A long sigh escaped her lips. She had set the alarm the night before so she wouldn’t oversleep, and now she woke up two minutes before the alarm went off. 

Leaving her room, she walked into the livingroom, to find Ryoga fast asleep. She decided that he only needed half the time she needed to get ready, so she let him sleep. After her shower, she went back into the livingroom, to find him looking sick. “Are you okay?”

He looked up. “Yeah…. Go on ahead.”

Sakura remained still. “Maybe I should take a look at you.”

“I’m fine,” Ryoga said. “Go on. I’ll freshen up and join you.”

“You sure?”

Ryoga nodded. “Go, before you’re late.”

Sakura made it to the trainingfield to find Kazuya and Lucy already set to leave. They had been watching Naruto for a week now and looked ready to shower and rest up. Naruto was already training with his many clones. It would always remain impressive how many he could maintain at once. Even with all his skill, Sakura doubted that Ryoga could manage that many at once. 

Kazuya dropped his bag to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where’s Ryoga?” 

“He looked sick,” Sakura answered. “He said he needed a little time to refresh and then he’d join me.”

Kazuya nodded. “Go on Lucy, you’re free to go. I’ll stay with Sakura until Ryoga gets here.”

Lucy waved goodbye and started to head back towards the vilage when it all went awry. Naruto’s clones evaporated one by one at a quick pace. Those yet to disappear were shouting. 

Naruto was covered in the fox chakra, four tails had already formed and he was charging at Lucy and then it seemed to go in slowmotion. Lucy turned around, she threw her hands up in defense when Kazuya appeared in front of her taking the full brunt of the attack.

Sakura had rushed over to Yamato who had fallen asleep. He instantly called his woodstyle to restrain Naruto. Pulling him away from the two Waterfall ninja and forcing the fox chakra to recide. 

As the attack hit, it forced Kazuya back a few steps. He’d been hit across the chest. His face went pale and his knees went weak. Blood covered Kazuya’s chest as he fell to his knees. Before keeling over, Lucy caught him and laid him down on his back on the ground. “Kazuya-sensei?” 

Her eyes roamed over the man as blood gushed from his chest. Tears formed in her eyes as she was at a lost at what to do. She struggled for a moment when two hands roughly pulled her aside. Looking at who had done so, she felt relieved. 

Sakura saw Kazuya fall to his knees. His expression blank, and blood soaking through his black vest. She was there within seconds. Instinct and training took over, as she forced Lucy away from him and started to work. Her chakra started to mingle with damaged tissue and she knew, this would be close one. 

“Remove his clothes,” Sakura barked the order at Lucy, but she seemed unable to move. It was Kakashi who pulled out a kunai and cut away the fabric, careful not to touch Sakura as worked. His eye regarded her a couple of times as he peeled away the bloodsoaked clothes. He wouldn’t make it, even someone with no medical trainig could see that. But deep down Kakashi knew that Sakura had to try.. “Step back,” Sakura said when kakashi had finished.

The more tissue she repaired the more it became clear that her chakra reserves were inadiquate. Her hands started to tremble as massive amounts of her chakra were used to repair the extensive damage. “Please,” she whispered at a man barely holding on to life as tears fell from her eyes. “I need you.”

Kazuya’s eyes opened at the sound of a familiar voice. His gaze blurry, taking a lot of effort to look at the person hanging over him. She was crying. “Akane,” Kazuya said barely audible. “Don’t cry Akane.”

His hand reached for Sakura’s face, smearing his blood on her cheek. “It’s okay.”

Kakashi saw the trembling in Sakura’s hands spread to her body. He wanted to stop her, when Lucy blocked his path. “We have to stop her,” Kakashi said pointing at Sakura. “At this rate she’ll run out of chakra and die.”

“She knows what she’s doing,” Lucy said. “Stand back.”

At this point Lucy was torn between intervene or do nothing. Sometimes you just had to let things run their course. She made up her mind not to let Kakashi pass. 

As a medic Sakura was well familiar with the consequences of chakra deprivation. At best it would lead to a lengthy coma, with little chance of recovery. In the worst case death would follow. It was upon her faster than she had realized. She had healed Kazuya well beyond the point where his life was in danger, and now she had nothing left. He was saved and she…. She could finally rest. This would be her legacy. Dying to save a man who had saved her so many times before. This was okay. She’d finally have the peace she had longed for so many times.

Kakashi finally shoved Lucy aside when Sakura’s body hit the ground. He searched for a pulse and found it beating weakly. Her breathing slow and shallow. Her complection turning cyanotic. He gathered her in his arms and quickly ran towards the village, only to be stopped at the edge of the trainingfield by Ryoga. 

His eyes travelled over the trainingfield. Naruto lay way back near Yamato, his skin looked like someone had tried to peel it off. Kazuya lay near Lucy, covered in blood. Sakura was in Kakashi’s arms, also covered in blood. “Put her down,” Ryoga said calmly.

“She needs a medic,” Kakashi said. 

Ryoga pulled out his blade and held it at Kakashi throat. “I’m not asking,” he said. “I will kill you if it means saving her. Now put her down.” 

Kakashi wasn’t sure what Ryoga could do for her, but he lay Sakura down on the ground. Not wanting to wait for Ryoga to delay things any further, his hand searched his poach for a kunai. 

With Sakura on the ground Ryoga quickly rolled up his sleeve. With his left hand he opened Sakura’s mouth and put his right arm in between her teeth and roughly closed her mouth so her teeth broke his skin. He hissed at the sudden sharp pain that wacked through him.

Within seconds, Sakura’s opened wide with shock. 

At first Ryoga looked relieved, then his face turned to anger. “What the hell Sakura!?”

Sakura was startled, still trying to get her bearings

“Were you trying to kill yourself?”

“Ryoga… I”

“Kenji died so you could live,” Ryoga said to her, like he had done so many times before. “He wanted you to live. And you? You throw that away like an old rag!”

“Ryoga.”

“Shut up! What were you thinking? …. Nevermind… You know what… Go hang yourself! I don’t care.”

Ryoga got up, clenching one fist and breathing fast.

“Ryoga,” Kazuya’s weak voice sounded.

Ryoga looked in his direction and shook his head, before exiting the trainingfield, barely avoiding the Hokage, Shizune and some ANBU. 

Before Tsunade could speak, Sakura had gotten up and ran from the trainingfield. A quick look around told Tsunade all she needed to know. A crying Lucy sitting next to a bloody Kazuya and Yamato sitting near an unconscious Naruto. First she went to Kazuya, to patch him up a little more. She could feel the amount of recently repaired damage and her eyes went wide. Either someone had massive amounts of chakra, or they had died of chakra depletion in an attempt to repair all the lifethreatening damage. When she had done all she could do, Tsunade bandaged the wound and gave Kazuya instructions on how to look after himself.

After being healed some more by Tsunade, Kazuya tried to stand, grunting in pain. Shizune had already prepped Naruto to be taken to the hospital. “Go with them,” Kazuya rasped at Lucy. “I’m alright. Go.”

Lucy hesitated for a moment before following Shizune and the ANBU. 

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, looking from Kakashi to Kazuya. “I want to see both of you in my office asap.” She looked at Kazuya and her gaze softened. That man had just taken a blow from the fox and was already standing.

“I need to do some damage control,” Kazuya said softly to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded. “Come see me afterwards with Kakashi,” she said storming of off the field in pursue of Naruto. 

Kazuya walked over to his pack, slowly trying to pick it put as Kakashi picked it up for him. Without either saying anyting, Kakashi pulled out a shirt and helped Kazuya put it on. 

XOXOXO

It wasn’t hard to track Sakura down. She was at the memorial stone, sitting there, looking at her feet. Looking up at Kazuya, she felt both relief and guilt. With great effort, Kazuya sat down next to her. For some time they sat there, saying nothing. Sakura leaned against him. “I messed up…. Ryoga.”

Kazuya nodded. “I’ll talk to him.”

Sakura held onto Kazuya, feeling safe that he would keep his word. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Kazuya nodded. “But you’re not.”

Sakura shook her head. “Ryoga is right… Maybe I should hang myself and free you of me.”

“He didn’t mean that,” Kazuya said sincerely. “He was just upset.”

“All I’ve done recently is burden everyone.”

“Your not a burden,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. “I just… I should’ve handled things differently. I’m sorry.”

Sakura sat up straight, feeling confused. “What are you apoligising for?”

“I know exactly what you’re going through. I’ve been there in that dark and lonely place. Wanting nothing more than to die. But staying alive for the people around you. Those people who give you just enough happiness not to succumb to the peace of dying.”

“Akane,” Sakura whispered, remembering Kazuya called her that when he momentarily regained consciousness while she was healing him.

Kazuya nodded, pulling a picture from his pack and handing it to Sakura. “I think it’s time you know the truth… The whole truth.”

Sakura studied the picture closely. On the picture it showed a younger Kazuya with a pink-haired woman, who looked just like Sakura. She too had a wide forehead and bright green eyes. They looked so happy. “Who is she?”

Kazuya looked at the picture as he answered. “I think she’s best discribed as my wife.” Sakura looked up. “Your older sister.”

Sakura said nothing. She touched the picture, tracing over the pink-haired woman she had just heard was her sister. 

“Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?” Kazuya asked.

Sakura nodded. How could she forget? It wasn’t exactly kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. “Oh boy,” Sakura said softly.

“I said that not because I saw you had been crying. I said that because I recognized you instantly as Akane’s sister. I knew working with you would be a challenge. You were the contant reminder of the one I had lost. Like Ryoga reminds you of Kenji.”

Sakura nodded in understanding. “Is this why you never use me as bait?”

“Yes…. I can’t risk you… You’re all that’s left of Akane. Her mirror image in the form of her sister.” Kazuya’s hand gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

They sat there for a while in grass, leaning against each other. Finally being able to honest to Sakura, felt liberating. To tell her about her mother and father who had both died in service to the village. He told her about her sister. How to the two met, it all revolving around the scar on his neck, which he confessed had been put there by Kakashi when Kazuya was 17 years old. He had disobeyed orders and gone on his own to rescue Kyrie from the enemy, back then the Sand ninja. He had thought that the Kakashi and the ninja with him were of the Sand so he battled them, only to be taken down by Kakashi who then spared his life. It had been a mistake, but he met Akane on the ICU of Waterfalls hospital. He finished the story telling Sakura how Akane died. She had been pregnant, and while Kazuya was on a mission, she had lost her fooding, hit her head which resulted in an aneurysm. It had been a dark period in his life. So now he would make things right. He would do for Sakura what Ranmaru had done for him.

Kazuya eventually got up, needing to talk to Ryoga as well and then he still needed to talk to the Hokage. “It’ll be okay.”

Sakura watched him walk away, and when he was gone she turned to the treeline. “How long have you been listening?”

Kakashi emerged from the treeline. “Long enough.” He moved to stand in front of her. His eyes focusing on her face, while she was looking at the ground. “Is it true?” Kakashi asked softly. “Were you trying to kill yourself?” 

Sakura’s gaze remained on the ground and barely audible she answered. “Yes.”

Kakashi’s arms closed around her as he pulled her close. Her head against his chest and her arms hanging at her side. This had been the second time that day she regretted trying to end her life. She felt them caring about her, she felt loved. Though she had known all along that there were people who loved her, it made a huge difference when you feel it. A few tears escaped her eyes that were quickly absorbed into his vest.

Kakashi stood there holding her, wondering how he could make her understand. All these things he was feeling. How could he tell her that, after all the conversations they’ve had, after all the time they had spend together… That he needed her close, maybe even more than she would ever need him. How could he make her understand that he wanted to be close to her? And that…

Two fingers under Sakura lifted her chin, and before she had fully opened her eyes, she felt the soft caress of Kakashi’s lips on hers. Her response was slow and timid, her hands reaching up rest on the back of his neck, and then breaking the kiss, when she had regained some sense of what she was doing. Sakura quickly turned away from Kakashi as guilt chewed at her. How could she claim to miss Kenji and then start kissing someone else? “I have to go,” Sakura said hastily before disappearing.

Kakashi replaced his mask, berating himself that this had been too soon, and not the way to show his feelings. How could he feel this way about someone who he was suppose to help and protect? Who had been his student at some point. 

XOXOXO

By the time Kazuya reached the Hokage tower, Kakashi was already waiting outside. Kazuya narrowed his eyes the copy ninja before gesturing Kakashi to lead the way. They stopped outside the door to Tsunade’s office. Kazuya took a deep breath through his nose and then looked at Kakashi with aan annoyed expression on his face. “Really?” He asked. “You choose today of all days to do that?”

Kakashi knew exactly what Kazuya was talking about, but decided to play dumb. He knocked on the door, and entered the office, followed by Kazuya.

Tsunade regarded the two ninja in her office one at a time. She folded her hands in front of her and sighed. “What the hell happened out there?”

Kakashi moved to speak, but was silenced by Tsunade raising her hand. “You first,” she said pointing at Kazuya.

Kazuya rubbed a hand over his face, wondering where to begin. “When Sakura got there this morning, I noticed she was alone. So I offered to stay until Ryoga arrived. Apparently he wasn’t feeling well. Then I dismissed Lucy and when she was almost at the edge of the trainingfield, the fox chakra took over Naruto and he went for her. I took the hit for her. And Sakura had went to… I don’t know… Get that Yamato dude to do something. And then she was healing me. Next thing I know Ryoga is yelling at her.”

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi. “Have anything to add?

Kakashi nodded. “Sakura nearly killed herself healing him, and then when I wanted to bring her to you, Ryoga showed up, put a blade at my throat and threatened to kill me if I didn’t put her down. He did save her by letting her bite him.” Kakashi spoke the last more as a question, looking at Tsunade to elaborate. It was Kazuya who answered.

“It’s a very rare kekkei genkai within the Uzumaki clan,” Kazuya said. “You bite him, breaking the skin and all injuries are instantly healed.”

“Why didn’t he do that to you?” Kakashi asked.

“It’s suppose to hurt like hell,” Kazuya replied. “Even with small injuries.”

Tsunade let Kakashi’s words sink in for moment. “Did you say that Sakura healed Kazuya to the point where her chakra was critically low?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes and Lucy wouldn’t let me stop her.”

“Is this how your team always conducts itself?” Tsunade asked Kazuya. “Threatening my ninja and preventing them to save Sakura.”

Kazuya stepped forward and put his hands on Tsunade’s desk. His glare enough to make many grown man piss himself in fear. “I told Ranmaru she wasn’t ready, but you absolutely wanted her to come here. I warned Ranmaru that this could happen. Lucy blindly trusts in Sakura’s judgment, as do I. And if Ryoga threatened Kakashi it was to save Sakura’s life, which he did. Any questions?”

A silence followed. No one really knew what to say. It was Kazuya who spoke first, breaking the silence. “I need three months alone with her,” he said. 

“And you expect me to just let you take my apprentice on a trip and just wait and see when you’ll return.”

Kazuya smiled. “Yes… And she’s my apprentice now.”

Words could not discribe how pissed off Tsunade was this moment. First off this punk had the balls to lecture her, and what he said about Sakura not being her apprentice anymore was a hit below the belt. “Absolutely not.”

Kazuya scratched his nose. What was it with these people? It was always so easy with Ranmaru. Maybe it was because they didn’t trust him. Or maybe they were afraid he’d do more damage to Sakura’s psyche than she had already suffered. He would have to resort to other methodes then. “Let me lay down the options for you,” Kazuya said, his voice sounding menacing. “Option one: I get the time I ask, take Sakura on a little trip and we come back and she’s all ready to rejoin the team. Option two: I send word to Ranmaru that Sakura had a breakdown and that this isn’t working out. They will send another team, and I will go home and still get the time to help her. Before making your choice, keep in mind that with option two, odds are you won’t be seeing her anytime soon. Make your choice.”

A few things could be said about Kazuya. He was an asshole to anyone he didn’t like. He was generally not the person to make you feel welcome or appreciated. But he did know how to make a point come across. 

Tsunade considered her options for a moment. Her gaze almost as intense as Kazuya’s. Part of her wondered if he was serious, but from what she had heard from Kakashi, he was serious when it came to his team. “Alright,” Tsunade said. “But I expect you to keep e informed.”

Kazuya nodded and left the office.

“Did you know she was …” Tsunade bit back her emotions, trying to keep her voice steady. “Did you know she wants to die?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I knew she was in mourning, but I didn’t think that she’d take things this far.”

The conversation with Tsunade lasted longer than he had intended and by the time he left the building and rejoined Naruto, it was Ryoga who informed him that Kazuya and Sakura had already left. Now all he could do was wait for them to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every morning I wait, hoping to fall asleep again. Knowing that when I fully wake up, I wake up to a world absent your warmth. When I close my eyes, and really listen I can almost hear your voice, see your face. And then I open my eyes and you’re gone. I’m dying to hold you. To feel your touch. To know you are here...

In a way I felt lost. I was far away from my home and my friends. And then there he was. A big smile on his face. A promise of warmth and comfort. That is what Kenji was. My glimmer of hope. He made me feel at home, and in a way gave me place in the village, made it my home too. I can’t say how happy he made me. Words can’t begin to describe the meaning of the feelings that he gave me. Was it love? Isn’t that what it’s called? I’d like to believe it was more than that. Like a deeper, more spiritual connection. Maybe even soulmates.

I loved Kenji from the moment I first laid eyes on him, until the moment I felt his presence leave his body, taking his warmth with him. I try to keep warm, but in his absence I just grow colder. Knowing that I may live a long time in his absence scares me. I want to escape, I feel trapped. I want to feel his arms around me, hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

He promised me he’d never hurt me. He promised me we’d be together forever. He promised me that we’d have a long happy life together, and that one day it wouldn’t be just the two of us…

He lied to me. He didn’t keep any of those promises. He left me all alone. How am I supposed to live like this? Alone? 

But you’re not alone…

XOXOXO

Lucy had calmed down after the events from earlier that day. It had all gone so fast. She hadn’t even managed to say that she didn’t want them to go off on their own. She had needed just a little longer, to reassure herself that both were okay. How could anyone condone them leaving after what had just happened? Pushing out of the warmth of Ryoga’s embrace, she sat up straight. “I’m okay now.” Lucy smiled at the redhead. “Sakura’s right. You are comforting to have around.”

Ryoga smiled, and looked at the door of Naruto’s hospital room as it opened. Kakashi stepped inside and found Yamato, Ryoga and Lucy. Naruto lay in unconscious in the hospital bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

“Where’s Sakura?” Kakashi asked. He had hoped to explain his behavior before she left with Kazuya. 

“They left a while ago,” Ryoga answered. “She and Kazuya.”

“How’s Naruto?”

“Lady Tsunade said he’ll be fine in a day or two,” Yamato answered softly. “Kakashi-senpai… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I’m to blame for what happened.”

Kakashi said nothing. He too had been too caught up in his own thoughts to really pay attention. His head had been filled with thoughts on his daily visit to the memorial stone. Before he merely went to pay his respects to his deceased friend, but lately it had become much more than that. He looked forward to going and meeting her there. Sometimes they wouldn’t speak at all, and sometimes she’d tell him stories about her life in Waterfall. She’d ask him what he’d been up to. What she had missed while away. It had become clear to him that he longed to see her, to hear her voice and to feel her presence.

“It’s not your fault,” Ryoga said. “You’ve been working 24/7. I think we need to tell Naruto to slow down on his training, so you can get some rest… And Kakashi..”

Kakashi looked at Ryoga, he too had something to say to him.

“I’m sorry I threatened you,” Ryoga said quietly. “But understand that there was no time to explain.”

Kakashi nodded. He understood that now. “Your ability… Why didn’t you use it on Kazuya?”

“You want to know because he’s my friend?” Ryoga rubbed a hand over his mouth a couple of times. He took in Lucy’s expression. Seemed like she wanted to know this as well. “Let’s see… Last time I used my ability I was eleven. Team Ranmaru, that being Kazuya, Yugito, Ranmaru and I. We were on a mission during the war with the Sand. At some point, we were attacked and we got separated. They eventually found me and took me prisoner. I had a medical emblem on my uniform. I was the team medic, but not in the same sense as Sakura is a medic. I let people bite me to heal them. It’s a very rare trait within the Uzumaki clan.” Ryoga paused, looking at Naruto who had been blessed to live without this gift. “The enemy quickly found out and they tossed me inside this tent with people on the brink of dying. They made even the people with the smallest injuries bite me. By the time Ranmaru and the other came to save me… I was nearly dead. I spend three months in a coma and when I finally woke up, I vowed never to use my power again. A vow I broke to save Sakura.”

“Ryoga,” Lucy said softly. 

Kenji, I always promised you that if something were to happen to you, I’d take care of her. I’d keep her from suffering. But how can I? All she wants, all she thinks about is you? How can she not suffer? You two were perfect for each other. The one complimented the other and now it’s like half of her is gone. As long as she lives, she will suffer, even if time dulls her suffering, she will never stop suffering.

“Do you love her?” Lucy asked.

Ryoga had taken to look at his hands as he had told the story. “Not in the way you’re asking,” he answered softly. “But I do care about her.”

“Kazuya took her somewhere,” Kakashi said. “What do you think they’re doing?”

“I don’t know, but I hope they find each other,” Ryoga said calmly, earning him a nod in agreement from Lucy. 

“Find each other?” Kakashi asked.

“Those two have led tragic lives,” Ryoga explained. “Kazuya more so than Sakura. But I hope they fall in love.”

“Even if Kazuya would feel that way for Sakura,” Lucy said. “He’ll never act on it. She looks too much like Akane. That’s what Ranmaru was aiming for when he put her on our team. That he’d fall for her.”

“Who’s Akane?”

“Kazuya’s wife,” Ryoga answered. “She died a little over four years ago. She was Sakura’s older sister. It’s why Ranmaru suddenly took an interest in getting Sakura back. Under Lady Mei, our village didn’t once ask how Sakura was doing. Even under Ranmaru we didn’t ask. Then Akane died, Kazuya took a turn for the worse and even though he got better… He’s never been the same old Kazuya. So Ranmaru cooked up this little scheme.”

“I guess it didn’t work,” Lucy said.

“Only because Kenji took a liking to Sakura the moment he first laid eyes on her.”

Lucy nodded. “They were great together.”

“Perfect,” Ryoga said. “Two pieces of the same pie.”

“So Waterfall had planned to leave her here?”

Ryoga nodded. “At first yeah… But then Ranmaru felt that he had to do something… Anything. It was that or watch Kazuya take one suicide mission after another until he finally wouldn’t come return from one”

“I love her,” Lucy said. “She’s my friend. I liked her too, right from the start. I’m glad Ranmaru came here to get her.”

Kakashi finally understood a few things. He finally knew why Sakura hadn’t fallen into the regular symptoms when suffering from a depression. And he knew now why Waterfall had so suddenly decided to retrieve her. Naruto had been sixteen for months when Waterfall showed up to reclaim their kunoichi. Part of him was glad for the friends she had made. They really seemed to care for her. Making life in Waterfall not so bad. Was it selfish of him that he wanted her back as a Leaf ninja? Or was he only interested in her because Kazuya had told him to talk to her, to help her? Did she hold more meaning to him than before? He didn’t need to ask the question, he knew she meant more to him than just a friend. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

XOXOXO

You know that feeling, when as a child you sit in your mom’s lap and feel like nothing can hurt you? That safe and warmth that only one very special person can give you? That was what it felt like when he’d come home at night, from a mission. He’d kiss me softly, his strong arms around me, like a shield. When I was with him, the world around us would fade away. All that mattered were the two of us. 

Sometimes he’d bring me flowers. When I was off a mood, he’d make it better. Whatever he did, he always did so for me. He made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

I remember our first real date. He had prepared a basket with food, brought a blanket and took me to the river that causes the waterfall to hide our village. The sun was shining through the trees. He had found this little meadow where we had our picknick. I kissed him there for the first time. Whenever we had time off together we’d go there, to our meadow. I haven’t been there since he died.

He’d given me so much to live for. But now I can’t see past losing him. I thought that seeing Naruto again would help me heal. But like with Ryoga it only serves to remind me of a deep gaping hole that’s been left in chest. How do you get over losing someone this close to you?

You never truly get over it… You find a place for it and move on.

Looking back, all the happy memories. Kenji… I… I’m grateful for the memories you’ve given me. For all the love I found in you. And I need you to know how much I love you. 

XOXOXO

Naruto had woken up after only one day in the hospital. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but he felt a deep tension in the air. When he asked about what had happened all of them at first exchanged looks. How and what would they tell him? Eventually it was Kakashi who told Naruto what had happened, making him clench his fists, and curse his fate. Why did he have to be stuck with the fox? He had placed his closest friend in danger. Sure he hadn’t attacked her, but her desire to save Kazuya had put her life in danger.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that she wasn’t in the room. In the past, each time he was in the hospital, she was right there at his side. “Sakura… Where is she? Is she okay?”

Ryoga nodded. “She’s okay.”

“So she’ll be right back?”

“Naruto,” Kakashi said in a serious tone. “Sakura… She’s on a mission here.”

Naruto nodded. He knew that!

“It was too soon,” Kakashi continued, crossing his arms over his chest. “She’s still mourning the loss of Kenji.”

It was the first time Naruto heard the name from Kakashi. In the past he had merely called him the fiancé. “But she was getting better,” Naruto argued. “I heard Kazuya say that.”

“She was faking it,” Ryoga interrupted. “She didn’t want us to worry.”

“So where is she?”

“We don’t know,” Kakashi answered. “Kazuya only said that he would help her and that he’d take her somewhere.”

“When will they be back?”

“When Kazuya thinks she ready,” Ryoga said softly. “And that could be a while.” 

The group sat in silence. Everybody looked up when Ryoga opened a window and leaned over the windowsill. He pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. While leaning out of the window he started smoking his cigaret, knowing this wasn’t allowed. The swirls of blue smoke seemed to attract everyone’s attention as they sat in absolute silence. 

XOXOXO

When I watch other people go on with their lives, looking at young families. I feel like I missed my chance. We always talked about starting a family. I wanted to wait. I wasn’t ready. Now I regret not leaping into the unknown. I used to dream about being a mom someday. Now I see those dreams slip through my fingers. 

Without him… I know I’m alive and that I should be grateful for that. But part of me died when he died. The life I had with him is only a memory. All that’s left is to accept that it’s over. As time passes I feel that my old self is slipping away. Like the wind takes a little more of me every time it blows through my hair. And eventually nothing will remain.

My mind travels to Sasuke. He did this to me. Part of me wants to go out and get revenge, but then what do I have left? That won’t bring Kenji back to life. It’ll just cause another hole in my heart. 

Sasuke broke my heart more than once. First time was when he abandoned the Leaf village. He rejected me, left me on a bench and went to seek power. After that we met some years later. Back then he tried to kill Naruto, but luckily Sai stopped him along with Yamato. We failed to convince him to return home.

After that I met Sasuke on a bridge. I had made up my mind. I would no longer let Naruto be tormented by his promise to me. I would kill Sasuke myself. In the end Sasuke was on to me, and Kakashi ended up saving me. I just couldn’t do it. I still loved him, even after all the pain he had caused me. During the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke I wanted to help, but ended up nearly getting killed, if it wasn’t for Naruto.

That is the story of me as part of team Kakashi. The person who always needed to be saved. I thought that after training with Tsunade I’d be stronger, but I’ve always been the weakest link. Then I came to Waterfall and it all seemed to have changed. I was still the weakest, but not like before. I was catching up. 

I feel that I am to blame for Kenji’s death. If had been stronger, or faster. What if I had killed Sasuke back then on the bridge? 

No one will ever know…

Kenji, I want you to know that I still remember the way you held me. The way you kissed me. And how you whispered to me. I hope that someday we’ll meet again and… that you’re proud of me. You helped shape me as I am. And I will never forget. I will never let go. Your memory will live inside me, forever.

XOXOXO

Obito… How come I’m still screwing things up? I made a promise to you that I’d look after Rin, but I couldn’t keep my promise. And even my own team, I keep failing them. I made a promise to Sakura that Naruto and Sasuke would return to their old selves again, but I failed at that too. Sasuke left the village. Naruto was trained by Jiraiya and Sakura was taken from us by the village she was born in. To make things worse, I told myself that I could help her. In the end, she helped me. I look forward to seeing her. And sometimes I feel like there’s more. What am I doing?

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. He still came here hoping that he would find her here. How often hadn’t he found her here? She’d either sit against a tree, or against the middle pole. Weeks had passed and only Ryoga had received word, which he would then relay to Tsunade. But he would let nothing slip of where they were, or what they were doing. 

Upon returning to rejoin Naruto, he found them at the training field. Naruto was whining to Ryoga that he wanted to know what it said in the latest letter that he’d gotten from Kazuya. But Ryoga refused, saying the letter was meant for him, not for others and that Kazuya was trusting him not to tell anyone. What he did share was that Sakura was doing better, but he wouldn’t explain what he meant by that.

For now they just had to wait. 

XOXOXO

Sitting in the sun, letting the sun shine down on her face, feeling some kind of peace. It wasn’t like it had been before, but she could honestly say that she was finally able to enjoy some of the small pleasures in life. This place was beautiful, secluded and it held something spiritual. Being here had indeed helped her. She had found herself again. Though she was far from being whole. Thinking about Kenji, and all the happy times they had had, made her smile, instead of cry. And someday, she’d see him again. 

Sakura looked up as Kazuya tossed her an apple and took as seat in the grass with her. They were on the outskirts of the land of Whirpools, near the border to the land of Fire, at an old abandonned monastary. Kazuya had told her it used to belong to the ninja guardians, but it had been abandonned when they were disbanded. It lay deep in the woods, far from any town, or road, and what road had once lead there, was overgrown and swallowed up by the forest.

The building itself held moss and grass and plants growing in, on and around it. They had cleared the old well, so they’d have fresh water, and every day they would go hunting together. Living as simply as this, talking and training. Kazuya saw to it that she faced her feelings instead of running from them. He made sure she ate enough and he’d given her something to do while there. Though she was doing better, part of him knew that she would need more time than the three months he had asked for. He had merely steered her in the right direction. Soon, they’d have to return. 

Seeing her smile again, made him feel better too. If there was hope for her, maybe there was hope for him too. Sharing in their pain, both seemed to do better.

Akane. Who she was? There are so many ways to answer that question. To me she was my soulmate. She meant the world to me. I met her when I was seventeen. I woke up in the hospital, and she was looking after me. Akane Haruno, the head medic at only sixteen. I’d heard of her, but never actually met her before. I knew right then and there that I loved her. She healed me and when I was no longer a patient, I asked her out and after that… I’d never been happier. For six years, she was mine and I was hers. Now all that’s left of her is her sister. A part, no matter how small, still lives and I will cherish that part from afar for as long as I live. 

XOXOXO

Tsunade listened in silence as Ryoga told her about the contents of the latest letter. She liked Ryoga a lot better than Kazuya. He answered her questions the best he could and when he couldn’t, he’d explain why. Not once had he been rude, or glared at her. In a way he reminded her of Naruto. He was kind, polite and smart. 

“Do you think they’ll be back soon?” Tsunade asked.

Ryoga shrugged. “I don’t know,” he answered calmly. “He wrote that she’s doing better. She’s eating properly again, gained some weight and color returned to her cheeks. But he wants to keep her for a little longer, just to be on the safe side.”

“It’s been nearly ten weeks… How much can he achieve in such a short time?”

“Enough,” Ryoga said assuringly. “He’s been through the same process. He knows what she’s thinking and feeling. I’m sure he’ll be able to help her.”

One thing had been bothering Tsunade ever since she spoke to Kakashi a few weeks ago. He had revealed something regarding Sakura’s family in Waterfall. Apparently he wanted to confirm if it was true with the Hokage. Instead it rose questions with Tsunade. Now was a chance to ask one of the people who would know. After all, Ryoga was one of Ranmaru’s students. “Kakashi told me that Ranmaru only took an interest in her because her sister had died some years ago… Is this true?”

“When did you hear this?”

“Several weeks ago.”

Ryoga regarded Tsunade, without showing any emotion on his face, or in his posture. How would he answer without setting things in motion that he’d rather remain still. “I believe that originally it was the plan to just leave Sakura here,” Ryoga answered, choosing his words carefully. “She did grow up here.” Ryoga took in Tsunade’s facial expression. He had heard stories about the Hokage and her relationship to Sakura. Saying too much would obviously piss her off. “I heard a rumor that her sister dying was one of the reasons to bring her back, but I can neither confirm or deny.”

This was a lie and Ryoga could tell that the Hokage was questioning his honesty. He should’ve known that Kakashi reported to the Hokage and that this would eventually come up. From now on he would have to watch his mouth around Kakashi. Working towards the same goal didn’t mean that he could fully trust the man, or so it would seem. Obviously Kakashi had let slip that Akane was Sakura’s sister, and that she had been married to Kazuya. Maybe he shouldn’t have shared that piece of information. It was too late now. 

“If there’s nothing else,” Ryoga said politely. 

Tsunade waved at Ryoga, dismissing him. He was so smooth, she couldn’t tell of he was lying or not. He’d make one hell of a poker player. Not once had he shown triggers. People usually do something when lying, but he remained so calm. She shouldn’t have expected nothing less from an ANBU member. For now she’d have to wait and if it ever came up, ask Ranmaru herself. 

Stepping out of the Hokahe tower, Ryoga pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips and lit it with his lighter. Looking up at the sky, through the blue swirls of smoke, he sighed. ‘So they’re finally attacking,’ he thought as he sensed a change in the wind. Ryoga looked up at the window to see Tsunade looking over the village. Soon this place would become a battlefield.

XOXOXO

Kazuya quietly listened as Sakura told him about the day she tried to die. How she had decided to this in a spur of the moment. He was dying and she could save him. The choice had been so easily made, it angered Kazuya a little bit. She hadn’t given any thought to the effect that her death would have on the people who loved her. It had been a purely desperate and somewhat selfish act. The thought of losing someone close to her, when she was still mourning Kenji had been too much to bear. She had given up so easily. 

Several things that day made her see how wrong she had been. First time was when Ryoga yelled at her. His anger had been so clearly on his face, in his voice. His usually calm, and friendly manner evaporated in an instant as he understood what Sakura had done to herself. She finally understood what she had tried to throw away.

Second time was when Kazuya had sat with her in front of the memorial stone. Him understanding exactly what she was going through, being able to give voice to the feelings that had driven her to commit such an act. Feeling tired and alone. That feeling of being in a dark place, with no way out. It was frightening, cold and all consuming. She had let those dark feelings fill her up, until she had nothing left but the will to die. Whenever she would look at Ryoga she could see his face. That face which held all of her pleasant dreams. But as reality dawned, that face belonged not to Kenji. And the wounds on her soul simply wouldn’t heal. 

The third time was right after Kazuya had left with the promise that he’d help her, and that he’d talk to Ryoga. Kakashi had been there all along, listening. He’d been at a lost of words, asking only one question. A question he could easily answer himself. Maybe he had felt it too? Being unable to explain what he felt, he had kissed her. Thinking about it, it had come as a surprise, and Sakura wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Kakashi had always been someone she respected and admired. Now that they were no longer teammates, what were they now? Allies, friends? Saying she hadn’t liked the warmth that had come with his closeness would be a lie. She’d have to face herself, her feelings at some point. But part of her dreaded that Kakashi would call kissing her a lapse in judgment.

XOXOXO

Having left Naruto with Yamato and the Waterfall shinobi, Kakashi sat at the bar draining his glass in one go and immediately asking for a refill. Getting drunk seemed like a good idea, having heard that Kazuya and Sakura would soon return to the village. He had often thought of how he had kissed her. He hadn’t planned for it, it just happened. And the more he thought about it, the more it became clear. She wasn’t his friend, she couldn’t be, not with the way he felt about her. It had taken him many days at the memorial stone to truly realize what he loved her. He was in love. Gripping the glass in his hand tightly, turning his knuckles white, he willed the thought away. How could he love someone who was so very clearly not in love with him. Who was still mourning the passing of her lover? 

He berated himself for letting his guard down. For opening up. For letting her open up. For interfering, when he had no business to do so. Sakura was Kazuya’s student. Kazuya had to look after her, and simply passed his duties along to others to handle for him. Ryoga who was constantly with her, and even he had let himself be tricked into looking after her. Even if he did little more than listen to her as they sat at the memorial stone. 

Kakashi softly slammed his fist on the bar, drawing Gai’s attention. “Who is she?” he asked, taking a seat next to Kakashi.

Kakashi shot Gai a surprised look. “What?”

“The woman who has you looking like your puppy just died,” Gai said casually, pointing at Kakashi’s glass to signal the bartender to pour him the same. “Who is she? I haven’t seen you like this since… Well… Rin.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kakashi said, draining another glass, holding it out to the bartender for another refill.

“I didn’t say you did. But you do look like shit. What happened?”

Kakashi sighed, contemplating if he should just tell Gai and get it off his chest. “Remember when you said that Sakura was the closest thing I had to a friend?”

Gai nodded, he remembered. It was the last time Kakashi was here getting drunk. Seemed he had missed something on his diplomatic mission to the Sand with his team and the new team Shikamaru. “Did something happen? I thought she was in Waterfall. I mean I heard about her man.”

Kakashi nodded. “He died that night when her team came to help us out. And… Lady Tsunade asked Waterfall to send her here with that team to look after Naruto, keep him from doing something stupid.”

Gai nodded. “That’s great. So you have your friend back!”

Kakashi shook his head.

“You guys have an argument? I could talk to her.”

Kakashi shook his head again. “She’s not here,” he said quietly. “I messed up. I didn’t see it. I was blinded.”

“See what?”

“She tried to kill herself. And I?” Kakashi gave a humorless laugh. “I decided that I would show her how I felt about her, only hours after she did this.”

“What did you do?”

“I kissed her.” Kakashi’s head dropped. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He couldn’t think of any other way to voice his feelings for her. It had come as a surprise to him as well. The thought that he was in love with her made Karachi curse himself. He was in love with the one woman he simply couldn’t have.

“How did she react? Did she hit you?”

“No… She kissed me back,” Kakashi raised his head again, knowing that this was indeed strange, but trying to take your own life didn’t exactly preach sanity. “And then she pushed me away, turned around and practically fled the scene. It was stupid. I shouldn’t have done it.”

Gai shook his head. “You took a chance. And you haven’t seen her since?”

“No.”

“Well. Talk to her when she gets back,” Gai said, striking a pose. “Let her know how you feel, why you kissed her. And maybe she feels the same way.”

“You don’t get it Gai,” Kakashi said. “I have no business laying this on her. She’s young and deserves someone who’ll give her everything she dreams of. What can I give her, but heartache? I have no aspirations to start a family, which I know she wants. And let’s not forget that she was my student once. And fourteen years younger. She had the perfect man for her, and she lost him to Sasuke. The student that I let get away. I could’ve stopped this years ago... And I didn’t. Telling her how I feel?” Kakashi gave another humorless laugh. “That’s simply not an option.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Standing in the bright sun, retracking his hand from the enemies’ chest, Kakashi looked around. Lucy had just incinerated her opponent and Ino was busy healing Lee. This group, that being Lucy, Ino, Lee, Neji, a Naruto shadow clone, and himself, had been send to this position by Ryoga. Although he really had no authority here, people simply listened when he started to bark orders at them. The real Naruto was with Yamato, Sai and Ryoga, somewhere up Konoha’s main street. 

Lucy spanked herself on the right side of her behind when one of the enemy ninja didn’t seem to dare to come closer after Lucy had made a pile of ashes from her last opponent and she was openly taunting the man to try and attack. It was Neji showing up behind him and delivering a blow to his heart that caused him to fall to the ground with a dull thud. It was the first time Kakashi had seen the young kunoichi, with a sugary sweet voice, fight and he had to say he was impressed. She was every bit the dangerous konoichi that Kazuya had made her out to be. 

Ino wiped the sweat from her brow. Her chakra reserves were slowly but surely diminishing and she hoped that the onslaught of enemy ninja would soon stop. But she feared that the few waves of enemies was just the beginning. 

Lucy pulled on Kakashi’s sleeve, much like a small child would do to attract attention. “We need to set up for the next wave,” she said, pointing at the radio in her right ear. “There’s more coming.”

Kakashi nodded. Part of him wished he had Naruto’s stamina. He had already activated his sharingan and it was slowly but steadily using chakra. Putting his headband back over his special eye, Kakashi took a swig from his canteen. They had to pick this day of all days to attack. It was hot, the sun baring down heavily on the ninja. “What do you have in mind?” Kakashi asked, after drinking through his mask.

Lucy smiled. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve… Just leave it to me.”

Kakashi watched as Lucy performed several jutsu. One he recognized as being a trap. The last jutsu he had never seen before.

Lucy finished with the seals for the last jutsu, speaking very clearly. “Ninja art fire style, art of inferno.”

Each member of the group was now being circled by four small balls of fire. Grabbing for her radio, Lucy made contact with Ryoga. “How much time do we have left?”

“They’ll be on you any second now,” Ryoga replied. “You guys still okay?”

“We’re okay. You?”

“Don’t worry about me… Ah Shit!”

Looking over at the village, a loud growl made the ground shake. “Naruto,” Kakashi gasped, watching huge chakra in the form of a fox loom over the village. This was all going horribly wrong. Just as Kakashi wanted to dart back towards the village, chains of chakra restrained the fox, forcing the beast back into Naruto. Kakashi let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It dawned upon him that Kazuya had picked Ryoga for a reason. At first he had thought he had asked the redhead to come so he’d be a comfort to Sakura, but this couldn’t have been further from the truth. He must’ve known that Ryoga had the ability to surpress the nine tails. That had been the main reason for selecting Ryoga. His connection to Sakura had just been a bonus.

“Ryoga?” Lucy asked over the radio.

“I got it,” Ryoga answered. “Everything’s under control.”

Lucy turned the mic off and looked over towards the woods. They were currently sitting just outside Konoha’s west gate. They were here to prevent the enemy flanking Konoha’s main force. So far they had managed to keep the enemy from even getting close. 

“Get ready,” Kakashi said, uncovering his sharingan again. 

This time the enemy mainly consisted of white zetsu and a few regular ninja. As they drew closer, a sea of flames erupted from the ground, followed by a pack of wolves attacking the group. Kakashi raised a kunai as an enemy came at him from above with a short sword. Before the sword even connected with Kakashi’s kunai, the fireballs charged at the enemy, exploding as they were near their target. 

Kakashi’s eyes shifted to his front as the enemy had easily dodged the fireballs, coming straight for Kakashi, who also pulled a vanishing act as the blade made contact. Coming from behind, Kakashi plunged the kunai into his opponents’ ribs, causing him to stagger forward, only to be pulled into the ground by the real Kakashi. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing. Obviously they were systematically testing Konoha’s fighting force for weaknesses. 

Neji took out several white zetsu using his Kaiten technique. He looked over at his teammates and noticed that the zetsu were swarming the Naruto clone. Signaling Lee, Neji ran over to help the clone. Although it wasn’t the real Naruto, not defending it meant giving away that this wasn’t Naruto. 

“Step aside,” Kakashi said to Lucy, as he finished the required hand signs for his lightning blade. In a flash, Kakashi went from ninja to ninja. Lucy went over to help Neji instead, and with his and Lee’s help made quick work of the zetsu. 

It was Neji who dealt the last blow before running to Kakashi’s side. “Kakashi-sensei,” his deep voice laced with concern. 

Kakashi looked up to find the Hyuuga genius looking almost… Scared? “What is it?”

“Sasuke,” Neji said softly. “He’s coming this way.”

“He must think we have the real Naruto.”

Lucy shook her head. “Last I heard, he was looking for Sakura,” she said. “He must think that she won’t leave his side… And obviously if she had to choose… She’d choose to stick with you and Naruto.”

Kakashi remembered how strong Sasuke had been at the bridge. Looking over to the where the Naruto clone was, he knew that he had to get rid of it before he saw Sasuke. Having Naruto see his old friend would only complicate things. After all, Naruto was the only one who still believed that the last Uchiha could be saved. Casually, Kakashi went to the clone. He gave it a kick, to make it disappear. Naruto would question this later but, Sasuke had to be taken care of now, while he had a team he could take him down with. “Is he alone?” Kakashi asked Neji.

Neji nodded, but he also dreaded what Kakashi was thinking. Looking over at the older jounin he realized that it was as he feared. Kakashi intended to fight Sasuke with the team currently present.

“Ino,” Kakashi said. “Take Lee and join the main force. Lucy, Neji and I will take care of things here.”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Ino said softly. “Sasuke…”

“I will fight too,” Lee said, puching his fist in the air.

“Do as I say.” Kakashi ordered. “The three of us can take Sasuke.” 

Lee looked at Kakashi, then Neji and last at Lucy. His eyes laced with concern as he looked at his comrades. He didn’t want to go, but he also knew that a team too big would only cause problems. Holding out his fist towards Neji he spoke. “Just kick him for me.”

Neji showed a slight grin, before going back to his usually stoic appearance. “I will.”

Lee turned and headed for the gate. Deep down this was gnawing at him. He was abandoning his team. This was wrong. But he knew Kakashi and Neji were both geniusses. If anyone could defeat Sasuke, it was them.

Ino hesitated, but wordlessly followed Lee back into the village. There was nothing she could do. But still… She wanted Sasuke back as much as Sakura had wanted him back at some point. Part of her had held on to the Sasuke he had once been. The Sasuke she had wanted as her boyfriend. But he was a rogue ninja, a traitor. He was the man who had caused Sakura immense pain. How was it possible that she still cared about him? 

Waiting until they were out earshot, Kakashi turned to the two remaining ninja. “This ends today,” he said. He turned fully to Lucy, who threw off her jounin vest. “I know you don’t have to follow my orders but…”

“Whatever you need,” Lucy said, unable to keep the fire from her voice. “That asshole killed Akira. I haven’t forgotten. If I can kill him… I will.”

Although he never would’ve guessed it, Lucy seemed pretty pissed off too. Having lost a teammate, a friend, had clearly left her feeling angry. And now she had chance to set things straight. She hadn’t been there, in his final moments. She never got to say thank you for being my friend. Or thank you for your trust. And never would she have the chance to tell him that she’d never forget everything he’d done for her. Akira, the shy boy on Kazuya’s team. But also the kindest on Kazuya’s team. She missed him every day. She remembered his shy smile, the way he would blush when receiving a big hug from either Lucy or Sakura. He was the one guy she had entrusted with the one thing she hadn’t dared to ask any other guy. She had been so comfortable, and so afraid, that she asked him to help her. She had known what the jounin exams could ask of the participants, so she had asked his help and he had helped her. And he had been so sweet that night. Thank you for being my first.

Sasuke arrived, looking from Kakashi to Neji to Lucy. “Where is she?” he asked Kakashi.

“She’s not in the village,” Lucy spat at Sasuke. 

“What do you need Sakura for?” Kakashi asked calmly.

“You don’t know?” Sasuke asked. “She’s a Haruno…”

Kakashi knew exactly what that meant. He had heard that four generations ago, the Hyuuga clan had also used the Haruno clan to strengthen their Byakugan. At some point, most Hyuuga went blind. But after they had mixed in the blood of the Haruno clan, this problem was fixed. He obviously meant to use Sakura as some kind of baby factory. 

“If she’s not here…” Sasuke said with a shrug, turning to walk away.

“Don’t you walk away,” Lucy said, immediately followed by a fireball jutsu, which Sasuke dodged. “Coward!”

Sasuke laughed in a twisted way. “And you must be the other one from Sakura’s Waterfall team,” he mused out loud. “Should I kill you too? Just to prove a point?”

“Go ahead and try,” Lucy said, gearing up to fight Sasuke. “By the end of the day you’ll be half the man you were.”

Kakashi wanted to tell Lucy not to piss off Sasuke, that it would be a bad idea. However he had already calculated that if the three of them were to take on Sasuke, they had a pretty good chance of defeating him. 

Lucy couldn’t have stopped herself even if she wanted to. The rage building inside of her as she stood face to face with Akira’s killer. She wanted nothing more than to sqeeze the life from him. To make him scream in agony as she ended his worthless life. But this was wrong. Like herself, Sasuke was a shinobi, and Kazuya’s words rang loudly in her ears. A shinobi is a weapon, learning to be a shinobi is learning how to kill. It was the truth, Lucy knew it. Akira had gotten in Sasuke’s way, and so to complete his objective, he had killed Akira. 

Before anyone had a chance to react, Lucy engaged Sasuke. Anger, sadness, confusion, all battled inside her for dominance. How could this man, who had once meant so much to Sakura, cause so much grief? Ashitaka, Akira and Kenji. The images of Ashitaka and Akira flashed through Lucy’s mind as she threw a kunai at Sasuke, followed by a fireball. She’d end this right now.

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the sudden viciousness of Lucy’s attacks as she charged at Sasuke, making him retreat. But like so many before her, she was no where near as strong as Sasuke. After a short combo of Lucy’s attacks, Sasuke used his susanoo. 

“Now you die,” Sasuke said, gearing up to launch an attack Kakashi knew all too well.

With lightning fast reflexes, Kakashi appeared in front of Lucy, using his mangekyo to blow away the attack. “Lucy,” he said calmly. “I understand how you feel. But this is no time to act rashly. Let’s work together.”

“Kakashi,” Lucy said, feeling some of her anger fade. “Alright.”

Kakashi made the hand signs for his chidori, Lucy made hand signs for a big firestyle jutsu. “After you,” Kakashi said.

“Fire style, Dragon breath jutsu.”

A big dragon shaped flame formed from the fire Lucy had just conjured. It traced the outher side of the susanoo before circling it, grabbing hold and then enveloping it completely in flames. 

With their combined attack, Kakashi and Lucy pushed Sasuke back, creating an opening for Neji to use his clan’s special taijutsu. 

Sasuke calmly watched the flames of Lucy’s jutsu surround him. His deep red eyes scanning is surroundings. He knew what Kakashi was planning. With his chakra blocked, he’d be defenseless. The plan was to have Neji hit him with the Hyuuga’s fighting style. He’d have to make quick work of him. 

Looking up, Sasuke aimed another Susanoo arrow at Lucy, knowing Kakashi would save her, and render himself unable to continue the fight. And then he would take care of Neji, leaving only the girl. 

A twisted smile formed as Kakashi did as he had predicted. He turned around to meet Neji, barely dodging his attacks. 

‘If I can land only one hit’, Neji thought as he traded fists with Sasuke

Playing dirty, Sasuke kicked up sand, making Neji close his eyes. Sasuke drew his sword, wanting to stab Neji, only to have Lucy interfere with a kunai. She could feel her hands tremble. He was even stronger than she had thought. She used her left hand to turn her mic back on. “Help me,” she whispered.

“Calling for help won’t do you any good,” Sasuke said. “There’s not a soul in this village as strong as I am.”

“Maybe,” Neji said. “But we don’t have to fight alone. We have friends to help us. We have something to fight for.”

“Then you die next,” Sasuke answered softly. “Just to give the girl one less thing to fight for. I want to see her cry. This time… I won’t miss.”

Another purple arrow flew towards the two ninja. It grazed Lucy’s cheek and hit Neji high in the chest. He sputtered something incoherent before falling to his knees. The next arrow was aimed at Lucy. Lucy swallowed hard, her eyes wide and her body put into a crouching position. 

The purple arrow was shot at Lucy, and before she had time to react, a flash of pink appeared and what looked like a wall of water appeared between the hands of that flash of pink. “Water style, water mirror jutsu.”

The purple arrow disappeared into the water, before reappearing and being shot back at Sasuke. 

Sasuke lost his hold the susanoo and looked at Sakura as if he’d seen a ghost. Somehow she had managed to defeat his susanoo. He smiled at her as she got up. “There you are,” he said. “Now where have you been hiding?”

“Lucy,” Sakura said, not answering Sasuke’s question. “Take Neji to a medic… Quickly, there’s still time.”

“But Sakura…”

“He’s my friend… Lucy please just do as I say.”

“Sakura,” Sasuke said, drawing Sakura’s attention to him. 

“Get out of here,” Sakura said to Lucy before facing Sasuke completely. “Haven’t you ruined enough lives yet?”

“You will never understand,” Sasuke said calmly. “How about I make you a deal… You come with me, and no more of your friends will die.”

“I’d rather die than go anywhere with you.”

Sitting a little away from the battle, Kakashi struggled to keep his normal eye open. He felt so weak and tired and he knew for sure he was hallucinating. Standing there, looking well rested and ready to fight was Sakura. Hallucination or not, he didn’t want her to get hurt. There was no way she could take on Sasuke by herself. “Run,” Kakashi whispered, barely audible.

No one heard the words that Kakashi had uttered. Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists. Fear filled her as she stared at Sasuke. She was no match for him and she knew it. If anything, he seemed even stronger than he was last time. There was no choice left but to fight him and hope that help would reach them soon. Desperation, fear and anger battled for dominance as Sakura prepared to fight Sasuke. She could feel herself tremble, even as she tried to remain calm. 

‘Am I afraid of Sasuke Uchiha, and the promise of death that he represents?’

Lucy hoisted Neji unto her shoulders and gave Sakura a concerned look. “Don’t worry about me,” Sakura said softly, hoping her lie sounded convincing. “He’s almost here.”

Lucy instantly knew who Sakura was talking about. She had asked him for help earlier. “Stay safe,” Lucy said before fleeing with an unconcious Neji.

Sasuke was fast, much faster than Sakura, as he tried to grab her. She only barely managed to stay out of his grip. A few quick hand signs made Sakura blow out a puff of steam, surprising Sasuke, and making him retreat a little in response. Sakura was quick in the follow up, landing a chakra loaded punch to his jaw and sending him flying and she was right there next to him, to slam him into the ground a few times before retreating. 

Sasuke laughed as he got up. His hand camy up to his jaw, which was already turning various shades of purple. Sure her attack had hurt, but he was impressed. Now that she wasn’t tired, she was actually pretty strong. But he didn’t want to cause her harm. That was the future of his clan standing there. He’d just have to poke her with the chidori. Just enough to make her lose consciousness. 

There was no escaping it as Sasuke raced towards Sakura. She made a few handsigns, but they weren’t needed. In front her, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and landing a kick to his stomach was Ryoga. Punches were exchanged before Ryoga released Sasuke. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said sheepishly. “Some dumbass called Kazuya showed up and needed saving first.”

Sakura stared wide eyed at Ryoga first, before she chuckled. He looked so calm, so confident and she was happy that he had come for her. Of course she couldn’t let Sasuke know she had been shaking in fear just seconds earlier. “He does have that whole damsel in distress thing going for him.”

“That he does,” Ryoga said. “He’ll join us shortly.”

“So he’s slow too?” 

“You know how he gets,” Ryoga said, finally looking over his shoulder at Sakura. “You wait here while I kill that smug-looking kid over there.”

Ryoga made a few steps towards Sasuke, who was still recovering from Ryoga’s kick to the stomach. Sakura grabbed that back of Ryoga’s shirt, leaning her forehead in between his shoulderblades. “Ryoga.”

Ryoga stopped for a minute, and thought about what to say. But there really was no other way to say this. Even if hearing this hurt her. “I’m not Kenji,” he said after a moment of silence. “Let me kill him, and give you a little peace.”

“I know and...” Sakura whispered. Of course she knew that. Ryoga was famous. He was known as the strongest shinobi that Waterfall had to offer. A true genius. And a product of a forbidden love. Now, standing in front of Sasuke was a man that Sakura truly believed was way stronger than the last Uchiha. But still… “I’m sorry.”

“I know… It’s okay.”

Ryoga pulled free from Sakura’s grip. “Heal Kakashi,” he ordered. “I may need his help.”

Sasuke laughed as he saw the tall shinobi walk towards him with no fear. “Another redhead wanting to die.”

“Are you going to stand there and talk all day?” Ryoga asked. “You’re already boring me.”

Sasuke’s smiled faded from his face, when he saw no fear in his oponents eyes. He was so relaxed that it was unerving. Didn’t this redhead know who he was dealing with? He’d show him why he was a force to reckon with. Like the previous redhead who had come to Sakura’s defense, he would kill this one too. 

Ryoga and Sasuke clashed, giving Sakura the opening she needed to heal Kakashi. She was at his side within seconds, her fingers glowing green, as she pressed her thumb to his sharingan. Kakashi instantly felt relief. “Sakura,” he said softly.

“Don’t talk,” Sakura cut him off. “I’m attempting to shut down your response to pain and using so much chakra at once. I need you in top form if we’re going to fight Sasuke.”

“Save your energy,” Kazuya’s deep voice sounded from the bushes. “I left the knucklehead with his friends, but even he isn’t so dense as not to know something’s up.”

Sakura looked up. She had felt his approach before Ryoga clashed with Sasuke. Having an extra hand to bring Sasuke down was more than welcome. But Naruto didn’t want to kill Sasuke. He wanted to save Sasuke. Like Kazuya, Sakura believed that Sasuke was beyond saving. They would have to make quick work of him, if they wanted to kill him. “But Ryoga said...”

“I’ll go and help him,” Kazuya interrupted, whilst moving past her and shrugging off his vest. He gave her one final look, before making a beeline for the trees and shouting back at her. “Stay here!”

Kazuya immediately followed the sounds of fighting, disappearing deeper into the forest. The way to the battlefield was easily found. Huge craters and unrooted trees littered the once beautiful forest. A loud poof told Kazuya that someone had preformed a summoning jutsu. Looking up, above the roof of leaves, a huge head of a purple snake appeared. 

Ryoga sensed Kazuya’s arrival and retreated only a little, so Kazuya could use a jutsu to distract the Uchiha. First things first. He had to get rid of that huge snake. That beast would only get in their way.

Clouds gathered unnaturally fast in the sky and soon anger burst of thunder aimed for Sasuke were breaking the silence. Whilst Ryoga kept the snake busy, Kazuya taunted Sasuke into attacking him. His attempts only made the Uchiha smile. “I’ve been hoping for another chance to kill you,” he said. “Last time you got lucky.”

Kazuya shook his head and smiled. “No boy,” he said. “You got lucky. Now that I’m not tired I will show you what a real shinobi can do.”

A real shinobi. The words rang through Sasuke’s mind, only adding to fuel his rage. These two were so arrogant. He’d show them the true strength of the Uchiha clan, and no one would ever doubt that he was a true shinobi. The susanoo that he had been forced to drop because of Sakura, was now back in full force. His power fueled by his anger. 

Kazuya seemed unfased by the purple knight looking thing that surrounded Sasuke. He had done his homework. This thing ate chakra like an Uzumaki ate Ramen. All he had to do was wait it out. 

Sakura had just finished getting Kakashi ready for battle, and she was gearing up to join Kazuya and Ryoga, when Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist. His dark one eyed gaze boring into her bright green eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say, but as she looked at him with confusion he couldn’t manage to voice his thoughts. Instead of saying what he had wanted to say to her for weeks he opted to stick to the matter at hand. “Stay here,” he said softly. Kakashi got to his feet and he noticed Sakura’s anger bubble to the surface. 

“No,” she answered curtly, yanking her wrist free.

“Kazuya said…”

“I don’t care,” Sakura interrupted. “I’m not sitting here waiting for those two to get themselves killed.”

“Isn’t Kazuya the shinobi in charge?” Kakashi asked. He was desperately trying to keep her from facing Sasuke. If she was even a little like the Sakura he knew, than she would fight him. Or at least try to fight him. “He ordered you to stay here.”

“And I’m choosing to disobey his order.” Sakura sighed with annoyance. Why was it so hard for some people to accept that she could make her own decisions and that she was strong enough to help out. She was no longer that weak that she always needed protecting. She gave Kakashi one last look, and she took off, towards the battle that Kakashi feared could be her last.

That look in her eyes, Kakashi had seen it many times before. She was determinded to end this. As strong as she may have become, he couldn’t just let her go. Of all his students she was the smart one. The one he didn’t have to worry about to do something uncharacteriscally stupid. But even that was a lie. In her attempt to take out Sasuke, she had made several bad calls. 

A loud cry pierced through the forest. The giant snake that had been so persistently trying to eat Ryoga, was staked with a pike that had risen from the ground. Bringing his wrist to his forehead, Ryoga wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Assessing his own body, he noticed that the snake had nicked him a few times. Not wanting to wait and see if he was poisoned, Ryoga bit his own wrist, healing himself to perfect health. Now he had an Uchiha to kill. 

Kazuya stood face to face with Sasuke and his Susanoo. This thing was much faster than he had anticipated and steering clear of it’s attacks was no easy feat. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have such a big mouth. 

The arrows shot by Sasuke also gave a little explosion on impact, making it more difficult to dodge than just regular arrows. Kazuya eyes darted to the side. In the corner of his eyes, Kazuya saw a flash of pink. Naturally Sakura had disobeyed his order. Admittedly, he was a little glad. The Susanno was stronger than he had anticipated and he may just need a little help. If only it wasn’t her.

Sakura joined up with Kazuya in time to deflect the pruple arrow back at Sasuke. A glance over her shoulder told her that Kazuya had seen her coming, and he didn’t seem angry. He nodded his head away from the village. “Let’s give Sasuke a demonstration of how fast we can run.”

Kazuya grabbed Sakura’s wrist and dragged her along as they ran, making a big circle and Sakura instantly understood that Kazuya was leading her towards Ryoga. It made sense to regroup. As a team they were stronger than alone. 

Sasuke stared at the two when they ran away. He was tempted to yell at the them, calling them back and telling them to fight him head on. But he knew better. He had done some homework of his own. Kazuya was a strategist. Knowing this, he knew that when this man chose to run, it was not without a reason. Fighting both him, Sakura and the redhead could proof difficult. Yet, he was here with a goal. “I’ll show them the strenght of the Uchiha clan,” Sasuke muttered to himself, and he followed the two shinobi. 

Kakashi had finally found the strenght to stand up. The pain and frailty he had felt after his first bout with Sasuke was gone. He felt amazing, like he could take on the world and he wondered what Sakura had done. Feeling like this, he knew he could help bring Sasuke down. He quickly followed their footsteps and silently prayed that he wasn’t too late.

Sasuke arrived where Kazuya and Sakura had joined up with Ryoga. His eyes narrowed when he saw his summoned snake dead on a large stake made from stone. Looking over Ryoga he noticed that he had no injuries, he seemed copletely unfased by fighting. Taking him down would be no easy accomplishment. He’d have to take them out one at a ime, starting with Kazuya. 

Without warning Sasuke attacked Kazuya. Punches and kicks were exchanged, forcing Kazuya on the defensive side of the battle. Sasuke’s chidori stream struck Kazuya in his right shoulder, rendering him unable to properly defend himself. Sakura punched the ground, breaking up the battle and drawing Sasuke’s attention. He was upon her quicker than she could react and his chidori hit her, as she had held up her arms to shield herself from the attack. She was quick to retaliate, throwing a chakra loaded punch to his ribs and connecting, sending him flying backwards. With a press of her glowing green right hand, she easily healed the damage Sasuke had caused. 

Sasuke landed near his dead snake, wheezing as every breath he took hurt. Looking to the side, Kakashi had joined the fight. Lightning blade ready, Kakashi charged at Sasuke, intending to kill him. Grabbing Kakashi’s fist, and attacking him with a kunai, that Kakashi blocked. They stood there, a battle of raw strength, as Kakashi tried to hit Sasuke with his lightning blade, and Sasuke tried to stab Kakashi with a kunai. 

Coming up behind Kakashi, Ryoga ran towards the two. He jumped, putting a foot in between Kakashi’s shoulder blades, to boost his jump over the fighting shinobi. Drawing his chakra blade in mid-air, Ryoga landed, cutting Sasuke on his back.

Sasuke released Kakashi’s wrist and made a quick escape, barely dodging Kakashi’s lightning blade. Panic was starting to fill him as he looked at the ninja he’d been fighting. He had underestimated them, and it wasn’t looking good for him. 

Ryoga threw his sword at Sakura, which she easily caught. “Finish him off!”

Sasuke thought it was strange that he’d throw his sword at her, since she hadn’t touched her own sword since the battle had begun. Deciding he wouldn’t wait for her attack, Sasuke made a beeling towards her. He’d take her out and then make a quick getaway.

Sakura took some of Sasuke’s blood from the blade and wrote a symbol on the back of her hand. A short series of hand signs followed, and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as the jutsu took hold him. Loud screams filled the forest as Sasuke fell to the ground writhing in pain. “Haruno clan secret jutsu,” Sakura said, her voice trembling slightly as wave of emotions passed through her. “Boiling blood jutsu.”

Sakura closed her eyes, and tried to drown out the sound of Sasuke’s screams. He deserved this. Right? Then why did it feel so wrong to do this to him? Why was she trembling? Visions of the friend he had once been flashed through her mind, quickly followed by images of Kenji. The way his lifeless form had lain on the cold examination table, devoid of warmth. How she had caressed his hair, trying to commit the feel of him into her memory. A few stray tears escaped from underneath her lashes. 

Suddenly the forest went quiet again. Sakura opened her eyes, to see that Sasuke had vanished and had been replaced by a man wearing an orange mask. He was applauding, looking aroud at the four shinobi who had defeated Sasuke. They would’ve killed him, if he hadn’t stepped in. “Impressive,” he said, his sharingan eye resting on Sakura. 

“Oh look,” Ryoga said. “Is it Halloween already?…. Let’s make him an actual corpse to decorate Konoha’s main gate with.”

“I’m not here to fight,” the masked man replied. “I merely came to collect Sasuke and see why he’s so taken with her.” 

“Well you’ve seen her,” Ryoga hissed. “She’s pretty, what’s not to like? Now piss off.”

The masked man laughed, again looking around before stopping to look at Ryoga. “So you’re the one they call the weatherman…”

“I’ve been called that,” Ryoga said calmly. “Want to find out why?”

Another laugh came from behind the mask. “Maybe next time.” And with that he vanished, leaving the four shinobi to breathe a little easier. 

The gravity of what had just occured dawned on Sakura. She had stood here face to face with Sasuke and they had almost succeeded in bringing him down. And through some sick twist of fate, he’d gotten away again. Sakura let out a scream in frustration, unable to keep the raw emotion inside her. With her eyes closed, she sank to the ground, bending her head and hiding her face. 

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and he knew what she felt. How many times had it been that they had come so close, yet still managed to fail in capturing Sasuke? He wanted to something, anything, but nothing came to mind. His feet moved of their volition, bringing him closer to her. They only stopped moving when he was in front her, his left hand gently touching her shoulder.

The moment she felt a familiar presence in front her, and the gentle touch on her shoulder, she looked up. His one dark eye meeting her bright green eyes. And in that moment, without any words having been spoken, she knew. Everything would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

How much time passed, while Sakura sat there on her knees on the forest floor, looking up into Kakashi’s single dark eye, she did not know. A sense of peaceful familiarity passed through her, something she had rarely felt over the last couple of months. The feeling that everything would be okay filled her, and as she closed her eyes, resting her cheek on the hand that touched her so gently, she was at peace. 

But as she sat there, she forgot that she was A. in a forest, and B. it was the aftermath of a battle and C. in the company of an Uzumaki. This meant the moment didn’t last. A loud clearing of the throat, by the previously mentioned Uzumaki, made Kakashi abruptly withdraw his hand, and Sakura jump to her feet. The moment was broken.

“We should get back,” Ryoga said, a look on his face, that neither Kakashi, nor Sakura liked. “Just to see if Naruto didn’t wreck the place.”

Sakura nodded and went over to Kazuya to heal him. She knelt down next to him and did a cursory exam first. 

“You disobeyed my order,” Kazuya said softly.

“Well technically…” Sakura started and Kazuya knew exactly what she was about to say. He had said the same thing to Ranmaru in her presence once. “You failed to say that you were in fact ordering me to do something. So…”

“I’ve corrupted you horribly,” Kazuya said, closing his eyes as Sakura’s chakra entered his body and set out to heal him.

Ryoga’s eyes followed Sakura all the way until she reached Kazuya, he then looked at Kakashi who was heading his way. Ryoga said nothing until Kakashi was near him. “Is there something I don’t know?” he asked coyly, while digging around his pouch for his sigarets.

Kakashi shrugged and shook his head, while stuffing his hands in his pockets. The gesture had been innocent enough. He just touched her shoulder, like he had done several times when she was just twelve years old. It only meant to soothe her. To keep her from totally freaking out. But even as he thought this, Kakashi knew it wasn’t entirely true. Seeing her sit there on the ground, looking defeated like that. Something inside his heart hurt. 

Kazuya only acknowlegded Kakashi with a nod, before leading the way back to the village. While they walked, Sakura spoke to Kazuya, just loud enough for Kazuya to hear. Kakashi tried not to be offended, but he also knew that they were still outside of the village and a potential enemy could be listening in. This was what it had been like before, when he was Sakura’s team captain. She’d tell him important information as soon as possible. And seeing her like this, he knew, he was no longer her sensei. Even if they had gotten reacquainted these last months, there was still so much he didn’t know. 

At some point, Kazuya moved to the back of the group, changing formation. When asked, he responded that Sakura didn’t sense anyone in the area, so it was safe to let their guard down a little. 

“She looks better,” Ryoga said softly to Kazuya. “What did you do?”

Kazuya looked sideways at a slightly smiling Ryoga. Of course he wanted to know what they’d been up to, but there really wasn’t much to tell him. “I helped her.”

“I know…. But what did you do?”

“Nothing much,” Kazuya answered. He looked at his friend, who was now sporting a huge grin on his face. “What?”

“You fucked, didn’t you?” Ryoga asked almost gleefully.

Kazya shook his head. “We did not.”

“Oh you can tell me,” Ryoga pressed on. “Look at her… You seriously want me to believe you went of alone for ten weeks with a gorgeous woman, and not fuck?”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

Kazuya shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura had looked over her shoulder at one point when Ryoga had spoken too loud, but everyone in the group knew what Ryoga had said. Sakura shook her head at Ryoga and continued to lead the way to village. 

Kakashi caught up with Sakura when Kazuya moved to the back of the group. He wasn’t really sure what he’d say to her, but just seeing her looking a little healthier, than she did when she left, put him a little at ease. Sakura stopped walking the moment Kakashi had caught up with her. “We need to stop.”

“You need a break?” Kazuya asked. 

“No… My jutsu. The one I used on Kakashi. It should wear off pretty soon and then he’ll….” Sakura’s voice trailed off. She gave Kakashi a sympathetic look, before looking back at Kazuya who nodded, signaling that she could do was necessary.

Kakashi knew what she was going to say. His pain receptors would start functioning again, and since he had used his sharingan during the fight with Sasuke, he would be in a lot of pain. Silently, Kakashi let Sakura do her thing. Letting her chakra first undo her jutsu, making his breath catch as the first wave of intense pain hit him. Only to feel new relief as the pain slowly but surely subsided with the help if her chakra. As their chakra mingled Kakashi knew he was in big trouble. How was he ever going to tell her how he felt? And even if he did confess, how were they ever going to work together? Just the thought of her in harms way made him to steal her away from the world and keep her all to himself.

Kazuya beckoned Ryoga and they stuck their heads together, obviously discussing what to do next. At this point, Kakashi felt like a genin again, being left out of the descision making process. Sure three out of the four ninja currently making up this team were under Kazuya’s command, but he felt left out. “What do we do next?” Kakashi asked drawing attention to himself.

Kazuya smiled. “We… That being us waterfall shinobi will summon the pack. They will sniff out any remaining Akatsuki.”

“I don’t know if I have the chakra left for that jutsu,” Sakura said, as she finished up healing Kakashi.

“No problem,” Ryoga chirped, offering his right arm to Sakura.

“I’m not doing that,” Sakura said, taking a step back. Her eyes went from Ryoga’s arm to his face, while shaking her head and taking another step backwards.

“Sakura,” Kazuya said, his voice unusually calm, which mostly meant he was up to no good. “There’s two of us and one of you…”

Sakura knew what that meant. She sighed in defeat and took Ryoga’s arm. Her brows furrowed and she already felt her stomach churn. With her eyes closed, Sakura bit Ryoga’s arm. The moment her teeth broke his skin, Sakura chuddered and left go, stepping back and making a face that made Ryoga laugh. “This is disgusting,” she said, spitting some of the blood that had gotten into her mouth on the forest floor and then wiping her mouth on her wrist.

“You’ll live,” Kazuya said while drawing a symbol in the dirt using a stick. 

The three ninja gathered around the symbol and started to make the required hand signs to summon the pack. When they finished, they pressed their palms to the ground and the pack appeared. Kakashi’s mouth was agape at the sheer size of the pack. There had to be at least a hundred summoned wolves in various sizes and colors. 

Sakura collapsed to her hands and knees, feeling depleted. Ryoga stood there, looking as if he’d been doing nothing all day and Kazuya looked over the pack. “There may still be Akatsuki in the Leaf village. Hunt them down, kill them all.”

The wolves scattered to various entrances of the Leaf, and Kazuya followed at a leisurely pace. Ryoga looked at Sakura, but made no move to help as Kakashi was already at her side. He knew something was up, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Either Kakashi was trying to salvage whatever was left of their teacher student relationship, or there was more to it. But he also knew it wasn’t his place to interfere. With nothing else on his hands, Ryoga followed Kazuya back to the Leaf.

“Since when are you so eager to offer your ‘services’?” Kazuya asked as Ryoga caught up to him. Ryoga had sworn off using his ability, but just now he had offered without as much as a second thought.

“Just making sure the same thing doesn’t happen again,” Ryoga said. “I made Kenji a promise, and I intend to keep it.”

“Same here.”

Kakashi helped Sakura to her feet. She wobbled a bit, leaning heavily on Kakashi. “I’m sorry,” she said, as she tried to steady herself. She gasped as Kakashi easily picked her up, carrying her with one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees, as if she weighed nothing. She was always opposed to being carried, and she opened her mouth to protest, when Kakashi beat her to it.

“You’re in no state to walk,” he said sternly, but with a gently undertone. “You used a lot of chakra in a short time. It’s bound to take it’s toll.” 

“I know,” Sakura muttered. She just didn’t like to be reminded that she was still the weakest member of the team. “I just…”

“I know,” Kakashi said softly. “Just regain some of your strength first.”

Sakura leaned her head against Kakashi’s shoulder, knowing that this was one discussion she would never win. And here she was again as if nothing had changed in the seven years since she was first a genin. “For the record,” Sakura said. “You are carrying me because I used all my chakra healing you.”

Kakashi gave her his signature eye crease, showing her that he was smiling. Sure she had used a fair amount of chakra getting him back to health, but Ryoga had restored her to full health before they did that huge summoning jutsu. But she only needed his help, because she had indeed healed him. Whatever it took to make her feel better. 

Kakashi went straight towards the Hokage, while carrying Sakura. Looking around Sakura easily spotted Lucy, who was sitting next to bandaged up Neji. He was alive, and Sakura sighed in relief. 

Lucy looked up when she heard footsteps approach. She ran towards Kakashi and Sakura, who had just been helped back unto her own two feet. A big bear hug greeted Sakura, as Lucy all but crashed herself into Sakura. “You’re okay! I was so worried!”

At first, Sakura stumbled backwards a little, and it was Kakashi’s hands on her shoulders that kept her from falling flat on her behind. Sakura returned the hug, closing her eyes as she felt relief that Lucy had made it to the village safely. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“You’re okay now, right?”

Sakura nodded against Lucy’s purple hair. By the time Sakura pushed out the hug she saw Ino looking at her wide-eyed. “Hey Ino,” Sakura said softly, causing tears fall from Ino’s eyes, making Sakura smile. “Looks like I can pull a Kazuya these days.”

Kakashi looked confused at Sakura comment, when Lucy explained that Kazuya had a talent of making people, especially women, cry. Mostly women he knew, but that didn’t really matter. Lucy and Sakura had decided long ago to call this talent pulling a Kazuya.

“Forehead.”

“Ino-pig.”

The moment where Ino and Sakura simply stared at each other was broken by Tsunade’s raging voice. She was yelling at Kazuya who had filled the village with his wolves. Apparently aside from hunting down Akatsuki they were also gathering the wounded in a not so gentle manner. And naturally Kazuya’s calm response only made things worse saying that they obviously needed the wolves since most of Konoha’s fightning force was either wounded, dead or too tired to do much of anything. 

“He’s making friends again,” Lucy said sounding exasperated. 

Sakura walked over, as fast as her tired body would let her. “Lady Tsunade,” she said softly, effectively breaking up the arguement. 

Tsunade looked over at Sakura, a smile tugged at her lips at the sight of her dearely missed apprentice. Her eyes roved over Sakura’s features and though she looked tired, she was looking better than she had before leaving. Sakura turned to Kazuya. “Can you spare some chakra so I can start healing people?”

Kazuya nodded, giving some of his chakra to Sakura. Lucy joined them soon after, also giving Sakura chakra. And while Sakura stood there receiving chakra, Ryoga and her locked gazes. He winked at her, and Sakura shook her head. Things seemed to be pretty much back to normal.

Feeling fully replenished, Sakura turned to the Hokage for instructions about where her help was most needed. After that Sakura took off. Kazuya beckoned Lucy. “Go with her.”

Yamato joined the group, giving his report to the Hokage. Giving her specific numbers on wounded and the dead on the part of the village where heś been fighting. Before Tsunade could ask where Naruto was at, loud complaining filled the air. Emerging behind a destroyed building was a Ryoga clone, with Naruto captive in chakra chains. 

“Let me go! I have to save Sasuke!” Naruto yelled and struggled, trying to free himself, but he was unsuccesfull.

Kakashi studied the chains that held Naruto. He had seen them from afar during the battle and he had seen them before when he was a young man. They were chains meant to restrain bijou, a rare trait that ran in the Uzumaki clan. Now Kakashi realised why Ryoga, an ANBU, had been placed on Kazuya’s team, under the command of someone of a lower rank. At first Kakashi had thought that Kazuya had asked for Ryoga because of Sakura. Ryoga had said that himself, but it had been a lie. Kazuya had asked for him because of this kekkei genkai. If something went seriously wrong, Ryoga could easily subdue Naruto, much like he had done now.

“Save your breath,” Kazuya said to Naruto. “The coward already fled.”

Naruto stopped struggling, instead looking around wide-eyed at the people gathered near the Hokage. He had missed it. This would’ve been his shot to save Sasuke and he missed it. At first Ryoga had caught him easily with his chakra chains, making it impossible for Naruto to run after Sasuke and now he heard Sasuke had fled from battle. Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to know that he’d only flee if there was no chance of winning a battle.

Silently Naruto listened to Kazuya retelling the Hokage of the battle against Sasuke. How Ryoga had gone after him first, then Kazuya had joined while Sakura healed Kakashi. Eventually they had joined the fight, making it impossible for Sasuke to win the battle. In Kazuya’s last assessment of the battle, he told the Hokage that Ryoga was obviously stronger than Sasuke and now that they had fought, they would come up with a strategy to take him down. Sasuke had only managed to escape the battle alive, because another member of the Akatsuki had interfered and saved him.

Looking over at Ryoga, Naruto studied his relative. He looked so calm, like he’d been doing nothing all day. There wasn’t a scratch on him, except for a bite mark on his right arm. Yet he was the opposite of Sasuke. Both considered geniuses, but Ryoga was so down to earth and calm, compared to Sasuke who always called Naruto a loser. 

The Ryoga clone disappeared, releasing Naruto from the chains that held him. “Sorry about that,” Ryoga said. “But I have my orders.”

Naruto nodded. He exchanged looks with Kakashi asking if Sakura was also back. When he got a confirmation that Sakura was indeed back in the village, Naruto wanted to set out find her only to be stopped by Kazuya’s deep voice calling him boy. Determined not to take another insult from Kazuya, Naruto turned around, crossed his arms in front of his chest in a subconsious defensive motion.

“You did very well today. Good job.” Kazuya spoke the words calmly, smiling when Naruto’s face lit up.

Naruto scratched his nose as he smiled. He had done very well. He had taken out a ton of white zetsu all by himself, and then he even defeated some weird Akatsuki member who could expand his arms and legs, much like Orochimaru.

“That jutsu…. Did Ryoga teach you?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah he taught me a few jutsu. He said that I should at least know a few wind style attacks if I’m calling myself an Uzumaki.” 

“You did great,” Kazuya said, walking over and giving Naruto a pat on the shoulder. 

XOXOXO

There were so many wounded that Sakura hardly knew who to help first. Shizune was directing some other medics on what to do, but even she seemed lost in the sea of wounded. Under normal circumstances they woud mark the wounded. Giving them three classifications. One would be that they could wait. Number two that they needed to be healed and the third was that they were beyond saving.

“I need Ryoga. Or Naruto,” Sakura said to Lucy. “Preferably both.”

“On it,” Lucy, before running towards where they had come from. She ran through the streets, passed some destroyed buildings until she reached the Hokage, who was still talking to the ninja Lucy had left just minutes ago. She stopped, looking around and feeling relief that both Ryoga and Naruto were still here. “Sakura needs you both,” Lucy said, pointing from Ryoga to Naruto. “Now!”

Ryoga and Naruto exchanged looks before heading towards the way Lucy had come from. Before returning to Sakura, Lucy explained that Sakura had asked for the two of them. Kazuya nodded and looked at the sky. “She’s going to do that jutsu then.”

“Which one?” Tsunade asked, finding it strange that Sakura would do any other jutsu other than a medical ninjutsu. And what jutsu would require her to ask for both Naruto and Ryoga. 

“She calls it healing rain.” Kazuya said, still looking at the sky, which was already starting to grow dark. “She uses her water style element to make it rain and then infuses the jutsu with her healing abilities. But it takes a ton of chakra. I guess that what she needs Ryoga and Naruto for.”

“She can make it rain?” Tsunade asked.

“Originally it’s a support jutsu she devolloped, meant to take out doujutsu, such as the sharingan. But she has found other uses for it as well.”

Before Tsunade could ask anything else of Kazuya, the rain started to fall. It felt refreshing, and some of the tiredness that the Hokage had been feeling from healing so many people was sowly fading away. Looking at Neji, she discovered that the small injuries she hadn’t healed yet were healing as the droplets of rain touched his skin. “Amazing.”

Kazuya nodded, spreading his arms to catch as many droplets as he could without moving. “You should ask Kakashi how it looks when he opens his sharingan.”

Kakashi didn’t need to use his sharingan to tell what he would see. He could feel it in the rain. Sakura… It was like she was all around him, her gentle presense easing her way into his body. Lifting his headband, and uncovering his sharingan, Kakashi was at a lost for words. Sakura’s chakra was visible in the rain, giving the rain a blue greenish hue when looked at through the sharingan. Though he couldn’t see beyond a few inches, it was beautiful. “It’s beautiful,” Kakashi said, without anyone asking.

XOXOXO

The village was rapidly returning back to normal. The Akatsuki had been fought off once again, and the village was being restored to its former glory. Kakashi was now standing in Tsunade’s office being asked how Sakura was doing, since the Hokage hadn’t found time to speak to her herself. But Kakashi really couldn’t say anything on the subject either. Kazuya was constantly near her, watching her like a hawk, but she seemed to be doing better. The only time when Kakashi knew she was alone was when she was in her bedroom. Having been ordered to keep an eye on her by Lady Tsunade, Kakashi had regularly spied on her when she went home. 

After the rain had cleared that day, and many people had been saved, both Naruto and Ryoga passed out, their chakra having been drained to a critically low point. Even the fox chakra had been used for the rain that saved so many lives. Naruto had already made a full recovery, and was helping rebuild the village. Although Ryoga had been awake from time to time, he was still to weak to leave the hospital. 

Guilt gnawed at Sakura when she sat next to Ryoga’s bed. She had put him there, and even though Ryoga had told her not to worry, she still worried. According to Kazuya this was the second time in Ryoga’s life that he’d been drained like this. Yet, Ryoga just cracked jokes about getting a sponge bath from Sakura as payment for his hard work. This led Kazuya to saying that he’d be just fine. 

More than once, Ryoga had carefully taken Sakura’s hands, and looked at them. That day, when she had asked for both his and Naruto’s chakra, she had burned them. Sakura’s hands were bandaged, and though Ino had offered to heal her hands, Sakura declined. The burns were a result of the massive amounts of foreign chakra that had coursed through her hands. She promised Ino that she’d heal her hands when Ryoga was feeling better. Now all she was constantly doing, without endangering herself, was healing Ryoga. 

Lucy had been on full-time Naruto duty, following him around and helping him with rebuilding the village. At some point Naruto yelled at her because he needed to pee, and Lucy insisted she needed to “Watch his back like a buttcrack”, because that was how Kazuya had ordered it. Eventually Naruto turned his back to her to quickly pee, but it was no easy task taking a leak when a girl was intently watching your back.

After a week Ryoga received word from the Hokage that it was okay for him to leave the hospital, but he had to take it easy. The first thing Ryoga did when he set foot outside the hospital was light a sigaret. He’d been in the hospital for a week and it had been horrible. No flirting with the nurses, no smoking and no wandering off. Finally he was free again. Walking calmly through the village some of the Leaf ninja he had saved that day stopped him to thank him, making him feel very uncomfotable. He’d only been doing his job. Eventually Ryoga made it to the trainingfield where had spend most of his mission at. Except this time, Naruto was being instructed by Kakashi while at the far back of the training field on the water Kazuya and Sakura were sparring. 

Sakura skidded backwards over the water until she finally came to a halt at the back of the lake. She was gasping for air, and a hand was gripping her ribs. Kazuya’s last attack had been a barrage of fists and kicks and eventually one connected sending Sakura flying. Taking a minute to heal, Kazuya stretched his arms in front of him. Sure Sakura was no match for him, but sparring was a good method to keep her busy. 

The damage to Sakura’s ribs was healed easily enough and she was back to her feet in no time. For a long moment they just stared at each other, muscles tightened and ready while a cool breeze swept over the training ground. 

Sakura charged at Kazuya in a blur of black and pink, her arm drawn back to deliver a chakra loaded punch, that Kazuya easily sidestepped. He spun around, delivering another kick to the ribs Sakura had just healed. Summoning chakra to her feet, Sakura braced herself and grabbed the leg that had connected with her ribs, and used Kazuya’s own momentum to throw him across the lake.

Kazuya landed in crouch on the surface of the lake. Looking up as several Sakura clones charged at him from all sides. A series of quick hand signs were made, and Kazuya held his hands out in front of him as the jutsu formed. Lightning crackled in the form of a bolt, as he swiped the bolt around, hitting Sakura’s clones, but making sure not to hit the surface of the water. 

A tsunami was the next attack to make its way to Kazuya, forcing him to dispel his jutsu. Another exchange of fists, kicks and blocks took place, some so powerfull that small gusts of wind radiated from their arms from the shock of impact. Kazuya increased his speed, eventually grabbing Sakura’s wrists and pinning them in front of her while looking her in the eyes. 

Sakura braced herself, and summoned extra chakra to her hands and feet. At first she pulled her hands down, to free herself followed by a backflip to make Kazuya step back or risk being hit straight between te legs. 

As Kazuya stepped back he felt the tip of Sakura’s shoe grazed his pants right in between his legs. The fight was instantly over as Kazuya first looked at his groin before fixing Sakura with a mean gaze. His neutral look had made room for a slightly angered look, but not the look he graced his enemies with. “Sakura,” he said so calmly it sounded almost like it wasn’t Kazuya speaking, but someone else who had taken control of his body. His voice had sounded calm, monotone and not as rough as usual. It was frightening. “Were you aiming down there?”

Sakura raised her hands in surrender while stepping backwards. With every step Sakura took backwards, Kazuya took another step towards her. She was in trouble now. “Now Kazuya,” Sakura started trying to come up with a good reason to hit someone there, especially when your target is a man. But there really wasn’t a good reason, except for the truth. “You always taught me to exploit an enemies weaknesses and well… It’s not my fault that men have a natural weakness there.”

Kazuya smiled inwardly at her answer, but this was a move so low and dirty that very few ninja used it, even in a life and death situation. It was better to die fighting than to live because of such a cowardly move. Then again, who would openly admit to having won a battle by fondling anothers man balls? No one, that’s who. “That’s it,” Kazuya yelled. “Prepare for an ass kicking.”

Sakura ran towards the others, while screaming and laughing. Just before reaching Lucy, Kazuya managed to trip her. Sakura fell head first on the grass and then her voice increased in pitch while sputtering words incoherently and laughing.

As Sakura ran towards Lucy being chased by an angry looking Kazuya, Kakashi knew something was wrong. That look in his eyes, it was like a madman was chasing her. Kakashi dropped training Naruto in heartbeat and ran for Sakura as fast as he could. But before he could reach her, Kazuya had already caught her.

Kakashi stared at what Kazuya was doing to Sakura. He had expected her to get pummeled, but this was probably much worse. While holding her hands down with one hand, and her hips by simply sitting on her, Kazuya used his other hand to tickle Sakura. 

“I will teach you not to hit a man there!”

Sakura continued to wiggle, trying to free herself, while laughing and asking Lucy for help. But all her training in enhancing her strength using chakra didn’t work while being unable to focus. She spasmed and laughed, still trying to free herself, while not wanting to surrender.

“Apoligise.” Kazuya said while continuing to tickle Sakura.

“N-ne-nef-nef-ar-never,” Sakura stuttered while laughing and still trying to escape.

“Let the girl go Kazuya,” Ryoga said, smiling at the scene in front of him. The wheels in his head were working overtime trying to unravel what the scene in front of him meant. Was there something going on between Sakura and Kazuya or was it just wishfull thinking on his part? “Why don’t you try picking on someone your own size?”

Kazuya smiled, momentarily pauzing his torture of Sakura. “I don’t think you’re talking about yourself are you?” At last Kazuya released Sakura, who quickly scrambled away from him. Not trusting him when he extended his hand to help her, she got up herself making both Kazuya and Ryoga laugh. “Since you are a bit bigger than I, I will assume you’re talking about me picking on someone else… Maybe the old man?”

As Kazuya spoke the words he nodded his head at Kakashi. Ryoga shook his head. “I thought you were against abusing the elderly… But anyway… I have some things I want to discuss.”

Kazuya nodded. “Sakura told me a bit,” he said, walking over to Ryoga. “We should go somewhere more quietly.”

“What about my training?” Sakura asked. “You said you’d teach me something new. And I already knew I was ticklish so that doesn’t count.”

Scratching the back of his head, Kazuya remembered he did promise that he’d actually teach her something new. “Studies are an important part of training,” Kazuya said as he dug around his pack. After a near full minute of silence he extracted a scroll. “Here you go.” 

Nonchalantly Kazuya threw the scroll in a arc at Sakura, making it easy to catch. Which she did. “Study that, and when you’re done, come find me and heal your hands. Let’s go Ryoga.”

Standing there feeling befuddled, Sakura stared at the scroll in her hands. This had to be the most Kakashi-like move Kazuya had ever pulled, but she knew what he had to discuss with Ryoga, so she’d let him off the hook just this once. She had secretly hoped that he’d say to take the afternoon off, but that would be very un-Kazuya-like. So doing as she told, Sakura grabbed her things and walked to the left of the training field, looking to sit somewhere alone and where things were quiet. Only one place came to mind.

Before leaving the training field, Ryoga stopped and turned towards Sakura. “Don’t forget to heal hands,” he shouted. “That was the deal.”

Sakura nodded and started to peel off the bandages on her hands. Within seconds her hands were healed, with not a trace of the chakra burns on them. Her eyes followed Ryoga and Kazuya as they left the training field. She didn’t need to ask what they would discuss, she already knew.

XOXOXO

Lucy yawned as lunch time had come and gone and Naruto was still at it. He just had to get that jutsu right, but Lucy was feeling bored. “Hey Naruto,” she called, as she got up and walked over to him and Kakashi. “You look hungry. Want to get some Ramen?”

Naruto’s eyes turned big like a doe’s as he thought about it. He was pretty hungry, having worked on his jutsu all morning, and looking over at Yamato, he looked tired. A break was in order. Naruto told Lucy that he did want some Ramen and that he would ask Yamato to come along. Looking expectantly at Kakashi, Kakashi declined having Ramen. Usually having Ramen with Naruto meant him trying to sneak a peak at his face. Or he’d try to get his sensei to pay for the meal, but there was only one undefeated champion at not paying the bill. 

With his book in one hand, and the other in his pocket, Kakashi walked towards the memorial stone. Even if he had promised Tsunade that he’d keep an eye on Sakura, he needed some time alone with his thoughts. He had made a serious error in judgment, thinking Kazuya would seriously hurt her. It had just been a game, where he chased her, faking being angry at her. This girl would someday be the death of him.

Kakashi stopped walking when he reached the memorial stone. He closed his book and put it in his pouch. With one hand he brushed a stray leaf of off the stone. As he stood there bend over he saw her, sitting to the back of the stone against a tree, engrossed in a scroll. Seemed she hadn’t noticed him and he took this oppertunity to watch her closely. 

Her lips moved slightly when she read. She was sitting crossed legged against a tree, one hand holding the scroll the other supporting her head. Her long hair hung around her face like a curtain. It was when she used the hand her head had been leaning on to brush away some strands of pink hair, that she saw Kakashi looking at her intently. “If you want me to leave…” Sakura said softly, feeling a little different being alone in Kakashi’s presense. A weird feeling in the pit of her stomach took hold of her. Her mind travelled back to that day when she last saw him at the memorial stone. 

Weeks had passed since Kakashi had made the horrible mistake to kiss his former student right here in front of this stone. He could see something in her eyes, but was unable to put his finger on it. After talking to Guy about it, Kakashi had decided that he’d simply apoligise for his behavior. But now that she sat there, and they were alone, he just couldn’t. He did regret kissing her, but not that he kissed her. He hated himself for wanting to be near her, for craving her company. In a way, she had helped him more than he had helped her. And he had ruined whatever friendship they had.

There were nights when he would dream of her. Sometimes they would just talk, enjoying each others company, other nights he would have her in his bed and on the worst nights he would find her dead with Sasuke looming over her body. He feared losing her, and he feared what a confession of his feelings woud do to them as friends. In the back of his mind he knew, they shouldn’t and couldn’t be a couple. Aside from the age difference and being former teacher and student, she wanted different things out of life. Things he couln’t give her. 

“Stay,” Kakashi answered, his feet moving without his permission, taking him closer to her. He was like a moth and she was the flame. Like he had done so many times before, Kakashi took a seat in the grass next to her. “What are you working on?”

Sakura gave Kakashi the scroll, sighed and feeling annoyed with herself. All this time training and she felt like she was only improving a little bit every day. “Fire style,” she answered softly. “Kazuya wants me to learn fire style.”

“Do you have affinity for that?” Kakashi asked studying the scroll. His eyes looked over the first jutsu and it was indeed the most basic fire style jutsu. But Kakashi also knew that fire style was very tricky to learn when someone had low affinity for the element. And people with water as their main element usually had very little feeling for fire.

“A little,” Sakura said, staring at her feet. “Just like I have a little affinity for earth, but Kazuya thinks that fire style is the best choice because it’ll mix better with my water and lightning. And since I have zero feeling for wind. I don’t know. I can’t even do a the most simple earth jutsu, so the choice was easily made, but fire is so difficult to do.”

“Show me,” Kakashi said, getting up and holding out a hand for Sakura to take. She merely stared at him stupidly. But when he wouldn’t move and held out his hand like that, Sakura took it, and let him help her up. She made the signs needed for a fireball jutsu, but only managed to produce a very small flame.

Sakura sighed disappointedly. “See?” It was more of a statement than a question, because eveyone could have seen that that was one pathetic fireball. She looked at Kakashi when an idea formed in her head. A smile tugged at her lips and she reached for Kakashi’s headband.

Before she had chance to take his headband off his head, Kakashi backed away. His eye was wide, as Sakura followed him. “Show me your sharingan,” she said, still trying to take his headband.

“Why?”

“Because you can literally see what I’m doing wrong.”

Kakashi stopped and cocked his head to one side. “Why didn’t you say so?” He asked, pushing his headband up to reveal his left eye.

Sakura did the jutsu again, and it was very clear to Kakashi where it went wrong. “You’re far to reserved with you chakra. You need to use a lot more to do a fire jutsu.” Kakashi explained and made the same hand signs, followed by the fire ball jutsu. 

An audible sigh of exparation escaped Sakura’s lips. Of course he’d show her the jutsu, but there really was no point. Since his main element was lightning and hers water the balance of chakra was different. She wouldn’t say anything though, he meant well. Trying again, Sakura made the sign needed for the jutsu, added a lot of extra chakra and did the jutsu. A ball of fire formed, much smaller than Kakashi’s jutsu, as the jutsu took form. It was an improvement from the tiny flame she had managed to produce so far, but Sakura stood there scrutinizing her own jutsu. 

“That was really good,” Kakashi said and he wanted to add something when Sakura interupted him.

“That was pathetic,” she said sourly as she plopped back onto the ground and started to read the scroll again.

Kakashi was struck with a feeling for nostalgia. This was had it had been like when she was young. When he had something to teach her. She would try, fail, read up and try again. Except that now she was older, no longer a child. She was a ful grown woman, a beautiful one at that. Her hair swayed gently in the wind as she as read, and Kakashi couldn’t make himself look away. His mind travelled to the events earlier that day when Kazuya had chased her only to tickle her.

“Can I ask a question?” Kakashi asked politely, carefully testing her reaction.

Sakura nodded, but didn’t look up. “Sure.”

“You and Kazuya,” Kakashi started, unsure how to ask the question he was trying to ask. 

Kakashi didn’t need to finish his question for his point to come across. Sakura closed the scroll and put it away. A smile formed on her face, a gentle sort of smile. “He’s my waterfall equivalent of Naruto.”

When she finally looked up, Kakashi looked confused, or as confused as he could look with just one eye uncovered. Sakura gave a small laugh. “Being with him, and Lucy… They make me a better person. Like Naruto makes me a better person.”

“You’ve always been a good person.”

Sakura shook her head, her big green eyes looking up into his mismatched gaze. “I really wasn’t,” she said softly. “I was horrible when I was younger and I only changed after Sasuke left, because I knew I couldn’t always depend on Naruto. Naruto made me a better person and I’m grateful for that.”

Getting up, Sakura made to leave when she found herself stopped by Kakashi’s hand on her shoulder. His eyes roved over her face as if looking for something. “Are you okay now?” Kakashi asked cautiously. 

Sakura’s gaze dropped to the ground. Was she doing better? Sure she wasn’t feeling as down as before and she didn’t spend all her time missing Kenji. But she also knew that she would never be the same again. Kenji’s death at Sasuke’s hand had changed her, and she knew, she would never again be the same Sakura.

Slowly Sakura shifted her gaze from the back to Kakashi to find him still looking at her. He was leaning a little forward, head tilted in her direction and for a moment they stood there in absolute silence. Their eyes locked and Sakura half expected that Kakashi would kiss her, but he straightened, quickly taking a step back. 

Kakashi carefully looked at Sakura as she cast her eyes downwards to the grass. He knew that she had always been a bad liar, at least, he could always tell when she was lying. Now he was waiting for an answer, studying her face carefully in case she would lie. All he found was silence and he was struck by the urge to hold her close. His mismatched eyes eventually rested on her lips, staring at them as if hypnotized, while she gently worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It had always been a habit of hers, one she did whenever she was in deep thought or very nerveus. Kakashi wasn’t completely sure if she was thinking, or nerveus, but he lips had never looked more kissable. And as the thought hit him she looked up, and he looked back. After a few moments Kakashi finally came to his senses. He quickly took a step back, both glad and disappointed to put some distance between himself and Sakura.

Sakura finally found the words to discribe how she was doing. “I’m doing a little better every day. I’m getting there, one step at a time.” She turned away from Kakashi, looking at the memorial stone. Her thought travelled back to the last time they had been here all alone. Last time she had felt so broken. To an extent she did still felt broken, but slowly she was getting better. “That wasn’t really what you wanted to ask,” she said more to the stone than actually to Kakashi. She didn’t quite have the courage to ask him up front about the kiss, and look him in the eye at the same time. 

Slowly, Kakashi rearranged his headband so it covered his sharingan eye. As he did so, he tried to find the words to say what he had been waiting so for weeks now. But as the words formed in his head, he knew they were a lie. And if Sakura was anything like he knew her to be, she’d easily catch on if he would lie. “And what do you think I wanted to ask?”

A subtle blush spread on Sakura’s cheeks. She still wasn’t looking at Kakashi. “I have a few theories,” she said, dancing around the topic as much as he was. Carefully she glanced sideways at Kakashi. He was as unreadable as ever. 

Before Kakashi had the time to answer, Sakura looked in the direction of the village. Kakashi had heard Kazuya call Sakura a sensitive, but he wasn’t sure how strongly the ability had manifested within Sakura, or even who and how she learned to use it. Much to Kakashi’s annoyance, he could guess who taught her. He knew it was petty and wrong of him, but he envied Kazuya and the bond he had with Sakura. Sure they called each other friend, but it seemed so much more, like the two of them had been at one time. “What’s it like?” Kakashi asked. 

Sakura turned back to face Kakashi. She had been so caught up in the change she had felt that she had momentarily forgotten that she wasn’t alone. “It depends,” Sakura said. “I can be a useful and reassuring gift. Like when I felt that the village would be attacked. I sensed it, and we made it in time. And the entire time I knew you were all okay. I could feel you.” She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. “Sometimes it can also be … I don’t know… I get this feeling that I’m never really alone. Like… I know you’ve been spying on me.”

Kakashi’s eye went wide. He opened his mouth to speak when Sakura cut him off. “I know Lady Tsunade ordered you to. But you should hide your chakra completely. I can still sense you. Even if you are on the roof across the street.” Sakura explained calmly, and she didn’t seem angry. “I do feel safe, knowing you’re there.”

Her eyes searched his face, and though he had relaxed a little, he still looked tensed, like he was on guard. Wether he was protecting her from himself, or protecting himself from her, Sakura didn’t know. But deep down she knew, their dynamic had changed. Putting away her scroll, Sakura slowly walked towards the village, only looking over her shoulder once. “You’ll be there, right?” she asked in a soft voice.

Kakashi only nodded. He had been there every night, until she fell asleep. There was no telling why she asked him that, he felt like a pervert constantly looking at her, unable to turn away at moments when he really should look away, like when she changed her clothes, but he just couldn’t. And now that she knew that he had been watching, he had expected her to get angry, but she hadn’t and Kakashi felt that maybe he could salvage their relationship as friends. Silently he joined her as she walked back towards the village.

Without speaking Sakura led Kakashi back to the others. Naruto had already finished a pile of Ramen. HIs bowls stacked neatly to his left. Ryoga had joined and was busy chatting with Lucy, while Kazuya listened and laughed at their conversation. Wordlessly, Sakura took the seat next to Kazuya. He looked sideways, smiled and nodded. The message had been delivered, but no one knew what that message was.

“Sakura,” Ryoga called out happily. “Me and Lucy were just talking.” 

Kazuya held a hand in front of his face.

“You are doing so much better.” Ryoga continued.

Sakura nodded.

“So we’ve been exchanging some theories as to what Kazuya did to make you feel better.”

“What theories?” Sakura asked.

“Ryoga still thinks we fucked,” Kazuya said, unable to hide the amusement from his voice. “Could you please tell those two idiots that we did not fuck?”

Sakura looked from Lucy, to Ryoga, to Naruto, to Yamato, to Sai and finally she looked at Kazuya. A wide naughty grin spread on her face. She leaned forward to get a good look at Ryoga. “Oh yeah, we fucked all the time… Sometimes three times in a row.”

Ryoga at first choked on his Ramen. When he finally managed to clear his throat, he stared in disbelief before sighing in disappointment. 

“Oh so you’ll believe her,” Kazuya said, having smiled all through Ryoga’s choking session. “But you don’t believe me.”

Ryoga shook his head. “Remember Yugito?” he asked. “And how you hadn’t slept with her?”

“That was once,” Kazuya said. “And we were drunk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sakura drunk, so…”

“Still,” Ryoga said with a long pained sigh. “You disappoint me.”

Lucy nodded in agreement. 

“Would it make you two idiots feel better if we did fuck?” Kazuya asked bluntly.

“Yes,” Ryoga and Lucy said in unison, making Sakura’s mouth fall open in shock. At first she thought she hadn’t heard them correctly, but when Lucy even nodded in an after touch, she knew she had heard them correctly.

Kazuya quickly finished his drink and turned to face Sakura fully. “Well you heard them,” he said getting up and holding out his hand for Sakura to take. 

At first Sakura stared at the extended hand and made no move to take it. She shook her head and her right hand was searching around the counter for a pointy object to defend herself, just in case Kazuya was serious. It was difficult to tell sometimes.

“Don’t be selfish,” Kazuya said. “Take one for the team.”

Before Sakura had found something to defend herself with. Kazuya had already grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. “We’ll be back in twenty minutes.” he said laughing. 

It was the laughing that told Sakura he was just kidding. Kazuya was nearly impossible to read. He had such a tight grip on his emotions that Sakura sometimes wondered if he was really human. 

“Twenty?” Ryoga asked. “What’ll take so long?”

“Foreplay.” Kazuya yelled back, while still carrying Sakura over his shoulder. 

Kakashi had been on the edge of his stool the entire time. He had seriously misjudged Kazuya before, so he wasn’t too keen to step in and start a fight, but when Kazuya unceremoniously hoisted Sakura over his shoulder, his hand had already found a kunai and he had been ready to deliver the killing blow. But Sakura’s smiling face as she was being carried told Kakashi that this was another joke, and that Kazuya meant her no harm. 

Sakura shrugged as Kakashi carried her away from Ichiraku. Now she had missed her meal. But she was laughing all the same, while waving goodbye. This was just one big joke and for a moment she could forget that she was on a mission, that she had lost someone she loved and that one of the people she once loved with all her heard had caused her so much suffering.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

At the edge of the training field, Lucy was chatting happily away with the rookie nine and team Gai. They had gathered there hoping that Sakura would have the time to talk to them. They were curious about their friend who had been away for so long. Some had not noticed that she was back until Lucy had told Neji that he had survived because Sakura had shown up. Although Sakura had briefly spoken to Ino, most of them had very little free time. Now that the village was mostly restored and things were gradually returning to normal, they wanted to spend time with Sakura. Only Kazuya got in the way, saying that they were on a mission. To Lucy he had said that he wasn’t completely convinced that Sakura was back to her old self, and until the time came that he felt it was safe to leave her alone for an extended period of time, he would try to spend every waking moment with her. 

 

Kakashi and Naruto had called for a break, so Yamato could eat and get some rest, while Kakashi used his sharingan to watch the sparring match between Kazuya and Sakura. And Naruto cheered her on as she prepared to fight Kazuya again.

 

Ryoga nudged Sai with an elbow. “Make us some umbrella’s please,” he said as he put out a cigaret. 

 

Sai gave Ryoga a fake smile before doing as asked. Although he had no idea why he had to make umbrella’s, he assumed there was a good reason. 

 

Kazuya took off his vest, tossing it aside carelessly. His shoes quickly followed. He turned around to find that Sakura had also taken off her vest and shoes, and was checking if her bindings were tight enough. “Alright,” Kazuya said when she was ready. “Today anything goes.” Looking at Sakura he saw her smile. “Except hitting there.” Kazuya pointed down, but Sakura knew exactly what he meant. “No hitting the male weak spot. If you do, this time, you’ll be sorry.”

 

“I was sorry last time,” Sakura said, still smiling and noticing that Kazuya had narrowed his eyes at her. He had tried to get her to say sorry, but she had refused and blamed it on his teaching methods. “For missing,” Sakura added after a moment of silence.

 

Before beginning, Sakura stretched out her muscles. She constantly kept her eyes on Kazuya, because he did like to attack without prior warning. And whenever Sakura complained about that, he would simply point out to her that a potential enemy wouldn’t wait for her to be ready either. But he didn’t move, not even when she was ready, he merely stood there looking at her. Sakura was hardly ever the one to initiate a battle, since that left her open for a counter strike, but standing here doing nothing was making her anxious. 

 

Sakura made some hand signs, that Kazuya instantly recognized as the signs for his signature jutsu. A bolt of lightning formed in Sakura’s that she threw at Kazuya. He simply sidestepped the jutsu before it hit him and made no move to come closer. 

 

Seeing him standing there making no move to attack made Sakura switch tactics. She had to shift the conditions in her favor if she was to attack, without getting her ass handed to her.

 

“Any day now!” Kazuya shouted from across the lake.

 

Clouds gathered overhead in time for Sakura to finish her hand signs and call forth a thick heavy rain. 

 

Kazuya stood there with his face pointing towards the weeping sky letting the rain soak him through. He ran his hands through his hair, flattening his spiky hair. The feeling of this rain was a strange sensation. He could feel her in the rain and he had to admit the many similarities her chakra held to that of her sister. As he stood there with his eyes closed in the rain, for a moment, he could pretend to feel her. To feel the warmth of her skin and the smell of her hair. 

 

The moment he opened his eyes, Sakura was right in front of him, her fist just barely missing his left cheek, as he leaned back casually. Sakura’s punch was followed by another and another, but all Kazuya did was avoid them. He made no move to counter or block, he just dodged them. His face blank and unreadable.

 

The more Sakura made an effort to hit Kazuya, the more annoyed she got by his passiveness. He hadn’t struck back once. He just looked at her as she tried her best to land a hit. That blank unreadable expression made her doubt herself. What was he thinking? Why wasn’t he fighting back? Was she completely missing the point of this exercise?

 

In between punches Sakura concentrated her chakra and made some quick hand signs. Kazuya recognized the hand signs and knew she was about to use the water cannon jutsu. He braced himself, knowing that with this close proximity, there was no avoiding it. Her head drew back to do the jutsu, but instead of aiming the jutsu at Kazuya, Sakura aimed down at the water, launching herself into the air, over Kazuya’s head. Her leg drawn back to deliver a crippling kick to Kazuya’s back, one he failed to block and that send him flying meters across the water, eventually coming to a stop when his face hit the dirt on the bank of the lake. 

 

Sakura was with him within seconds, turning him over and raising her fist to continue pummeling him. But as she looked at his face she instantly regretted kicking him so hard. But he didn’t seem angry, his face only showed that he was in pain. And when he finally did look at her, it was a completely different look. This look Sakura didn’t understand either, but she also didn’t dare to ask him why he was looking at her like that. He looked torn. 

 

The rain stopped abruptly, making way for the sun to cast its warmth on them. Sakura waited for Kazuya to get, but he didn’t. He just stayed down, looking at her, making her wonder what he was thinking. “Are you going to get up?” Sakura asked.

 

Kazuya gave her a pained expression, before whispering: “I can’t move.”

 

Sakura’s eyes went wide as she realized what he was saying. She had kicked him hard enough to immobilise him. “Why didn’t you fight back?” Sakura asked as she slipped a hand underneath his shirt to assess the damage. “I thought you would’ve dodged that.”

 

“I was distracted.” Kazuya said softly as he watched Sakura work her magic on him. First giving him back the ability to move his body, and then fixing the rest of the damage. 

 

Lucy watched wide-eyed as her sensei flew through the air and came to an abrupt stop face down in the dirt. She looked at Ryoga who had also been watching closely. “He’s not moving,” Lucy said, but it sounded more like a question.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ryoga said. “He’s okay.”

 

“Does this count as a win?” Lucy asked. 

 

“He’s not getting up,” Ryoga said. “So I guess Sakura wins this time.”

 

“But… But…” Lucy searched for the words. “We’ve never been able to defeat him. Not as a team and not when facing him solo. Is something wrong with him?”

 

Ryoga shook his head. “I think that…” For just a moment… He saw traces of Akane. “He was just distracted.”

 

Sakura finished healing Kazuya, but she instantly noticed how stiffly he was moving. One serious look at him made him shrug. “My back feel really tense,” he explained without her asking. 

 

“Sit down,” Sakura said, already pushing with her hands on his shoulders to make him sit back down.

 

Not feeling like fighting her on the subject, Kazuya sat back down on the damp grass. He quietly let her work. First letting her chakra seep into his skin, easily pinpointing the areas that were affected. “You’ll have to lose the shirt,” Sakura said as she withdrew her hands from under his shirt.

 

Kazuya casually took of his shirt and tossed it aside. Although Sakura had seen him without his shirt more times than she could count, the sight always made her feel bad for him. His back was marred by the many scars that came with being a shinobi. 

 

The entire time Sakura worked, Kazuya remained quiet. He never was the kind of patient to let her know if she was hurting him. He would just let her work. Sakura liked that about Kazuya. He wasn’t a big baby who would complain about pain but be too afraid to see a doctor. Ever since she moved to Waterfall, he was one of the few people she could always count on. 

 

At some point Kazuya leaned back a little. “Hey.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The blonde keeps staring at me,” Kazuya said, nodding towards the rookie nine.

 

Sakura smiled. “Which one?”

 

“Well not the knucklehead,” Kazuya said, sounding exasperated. He was sure that spending so much time with the Uzumaki clan had given her their stupid sense of humor. “I meant the girl.”

 

“Oh Ino,” Sakura said and she smiled. “Well Ino likes it when men are…” Sakura searched for the right words as she pressed down hard on a knot she felt in the underlying tissue of his back. “She likes it when men are a little more developed.”

 

Kazuya made a face as if he was eating something sour. “Doesn’t the Leaf have developed men?”

 

Sakura nodded. “Of course, but she probably thinks those men are too old to gawk at.”

 

Kazuya made a sound of disgust.

 

“What?” Sakura asked.

 

“You do know that’s the village virgin, don’t you?”

 

“Who Ino?.... No way.”

 

“Yes way,” Kazuya answered. “Every village has one. A girl who will flaunt all she has but won’t give it up. Go ask Ryoga. He can sniff out virgin as if he was a bloodhound.”

 

“Even if she is,” Sakura said. “There’s nothing wrong with waiting for love. It’s not a disease.”

 

Kazuya shrugged, but he didn’t say anything. He agreed, but he just didn’t like being the object of some innocent girls dreams. All he would do was cause her misery.

 

When Sakura finished she got, and watched with a smile as Kazuya stretched out. “Thank you,” He said quietly. “That was great.” His gaze lingered for a moment before nodding towards the rookies nine. “Your fans are waiting.”

 

They parted ways, Sakura towards her old friends and Kazuya towards Ryoga. Lucy moved past him, giving him a funny look before joining the rookie nine again.

 

Ryoga smiled smugly at Kazuya. “So did she really defeat you, or…?”

 

“I was distracted.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

Sakura was greeted first by Ino who swung her arms around her and started saying a lot of incoherent things, before finally saying that she was happy to finally get a moment when she could talk to Sakura. Ino shared with Sakura the latest gossip and a nostalgic feeling took hold of Sakura. 

 

“Oh,” Ino said, flapping with her hands. “I saw your mom the other day. She misses you.”

 

Sakura looked up, her mood instantly shifting from good to bad. “My mom,” Sakura repeated monotonously. “You mean that woman who was ordered to look after me.”

 

Ino seemed taken aback, and Kakashi put a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, and gave her a look that told her to drop it, but Sakura couldn’t. She yanked her shoulder free. Years of fighting with her so called mother, had left a bitter taste in her mouth regarding that woman. How could she, after everything that had happened claim to miss her? “All my life she kept reminding me that she regretted me. That I was such a huge disappointment. And she misses me? She can go to hell for all I care!”

 

Sakura yelled the last part, drawing Kazuya and Ryoga’s attention. They moved closer, but not too close. They were simply on their toes in case she would throw a fit.

 

“Sakura,” Ino said softly. “I know you were never very close.”

 

“The last thing she said to me was that she wished I didn’t exist, Ino,” Sakura said, deflating after seeing the hurt in Ino’s eyes. “How do you think that made me feel?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ino said, she casted her eyes at her feet. “Does that mean you decided?”

 

“On what?”

 

“I heard you were given a choice,” Ino said carefully, not daring to look at Sakura. “That when you’ve done your time, you can choose to come back home.”

 

Sakura stared at Ino and she had to swallow down her laughter. Ino had made it sound like she was in jail. And honestly it had felt like that at first, but many things had changed. “I uh….”

 

Before Sakura had a chance to answer, Kazuya draped one of his arms possessively over Sakura’s shoulders. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked the group of young ninja. “She’s going to stay with us.”

 

Everyone was now staring at Sakura, waiting for her to either confirm or deny Kazuya’s claim. “Well I… I haven’t decided yet.”

 

“I see,” Ino said softly.

 

Ryoga could easily see this conversation going in the wrong direction. So he did what he did best. “I’m hungry,” He said a little too loudly to be missed. “Anyone want to join me for something to eat…. I’m buying.”

 

At first Ryoga had thought that this was a good idea, but seeing the amount of people on the training field made him regret it just a little. He was wealthy enough, but not so rich that he could carelessly spend his money. Luckily a few had to excuse themselves, but this would still be a costly endeavor. Even if Ryoga had offered, he was relieved when a few left.

 

“I’ll be right there,” Sakura said. “I have to change.”

 

A silence followed as the group of ninja left the training field. Only Kakashi lingered. He waited for her to grab her pack and quickly turned around when she started to change her clothes while he was still standing there. 

 

“Is it true?” Kakashi asked, with his back towards her.

 

“Is what true?” Sakura asked, a little annoyed that he would probably give her a speech about her behavior.

 

“Your mom.”

 

“Fake mom,” Sakura corrected.

 

“Did she mistreat you?”

 

This wasn’t really something Sakura wanted to talk about. She had always hid that part about her life. Only Ino knew. She could feel herself growing sad over the fact that she didn’t have a parent who loved her. That while she was a child, she didn’t feel wanted or loved. “She hated me,” Sakura said softly, casting her eyes to the ground as tears began to fall. Not wanting to cry over a person who didn’t care for her, Sakura dashed away the tears angrily. 

 

Sakura finished changing her clothes and moved past Kakashi, only stopping because she felt this wasn’t something she wanted to discuss in front of an audience.

 

“Eiko said that?” Kakashi asked.

 

It was the first time Sakura had heard Kakashi ever refer to her mother, and even say her name. It wasn’t until recently that Sakura had learned that her mother was actually a ninja, so it did make sense that Kakashi knew about her, but still... “You know her?”

 

Kakashi nodded. “She was especially selected to look after you. A longterm S-rank mission that would set her up for life. She could’ve refused, but she didn’t.”

 

“Why do I feel like I’ve been lied to my whole life?” 

 

“Because you were lied to,” Kakashi said after a moment of silence. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around and look up. “I’m sorry I was a part of that lie.”

 

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s middle, burying her face in his vest. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. “I’m confused.”

 

To say Kakashi felt awkward would be an understatement. He was standing here with Sakura’s arms around his middle, while she was utterly miserable and all he could think of was how nice it felt to feel her against him. He had known for some time now that he loved her, and he knew that he really should distance himself from her, but he just couldn’t will himself to do so. Before he could make things any worse, Kakashi pushed Sakura away, but he still held her with his hands on her shoulders. “There is one person in this village who didn’t know,” he said. “And she misses you more than she’s willing to admit.”

 

“Shishou,” Sakura said, feeling guilty that she hadn’t gone to visit her once since she and Kazuya had returned. “I have to go see her. Tell Kazuya I’ll find him when I’m ready.”

 

And with those last words, Sakura vanished behind a cloud of white smoke. Kakashi tried not to groan at Sakura’s request. He tried to avoid talking to Kazuya as much as possible. The man wasn’t very friendly and he made Kakashi feel like a stray dog or an unwelcome guest. Whether he did so on purpose or if it was just who he was, Kakashi wasn’t sure.

 

XOXOXO

 

Lucy poked Kazuya hard in his ribs, attracting his attention as he rubbed the spot. “What did you do that for?” He asked, feeling annoyed.

 

Lucy cleared her throat to do her best Kazuya impression. “She’s going to stay with us,” Lucy said. “Really? Very smooth Kazuya-sensei.”

 

“She should,” Kazuya said.

 

“It’s not up to us to make that decision for her.”

 

“Lucy is right, you know,” Ryoga said, lighting a cigaret. “This is something Sakura has to decide on her own, without our interference.” Looking at his two teammates he added. “I would also like if she decided to stay with us, but if she’s happier here, shouldn’t we support her? Isn’t that what being friends is all about? Wanting to see your friends happy? And unless you get you head out of your ass,” Ryoga said the last bit to Kazuya. “And ask her out on a date, she will meet someone new, and that person may not necessarily be from Waterfall.” 

 

“You know I can’t do that,” Kazuya said softly, so no one else would hear. “It wouldn’t be fair to her.”

 

Kazuya stopped walking, and took a deep breath. “I won’t burden her mind any more than is absolutely necessary. The decision about her future should not be dependant on anyone, except on herself.”

 

XOXOXO

 

Sakura arrived in record time at the Hokage tower. Just like old times no one stopped her when she made her way to Lady Tsunade’s office. Before knocking on Tsunade’s door, she concentrated to feel if she was alone, and when she was, Sakura smoothed out her clothes and knocked on the door. All the time she waited for the word to enter the office, her heart raced. She hadn’t been this nervous since that first time she went to see Lady Tsunade. Back then she had a big favor to ask. This time she was here just to seek her out. If anything, this woman had once been the closest thing to a parent, she had ever had. 

 

Sakura dug around in her pack and pulled out the gift Tsunade had gotten her back when she had to leave for Waterfall. She hadn’t even opened it in all those years. Inside was a small, easy to use, first aid kit. 

 

“Come in,” Tsunade’s voice sounded from within the office.

 

Sakura put the first aid kit away. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the handle on the door. Slowly she opened the door and stuck her head inside, like she used to do when she was still studying under Lady Tsunade. Back then, she had been told to stay on guard at all times, and sometimes the Hokage would throw something at her, to see if she could dodge it. Sakura had been hit by many water balloons during those long days of training.

 

“Hey,” Sakura said softly, a comfortable sense of familiarity settling over her. 

 

Tsunade looked up from her mountain of paperwork. A gentle sort of smile formed on Tsunade’s face as she took in the bashful demeanor of her apprentice. No matter what anyone would say, she had taught this girl many important things, some not even related to the shinobi profession. “Sakura,” she said, standing up and getting out from behind her desk. She opened her arms wide.

 

Sakura crossed the room in few big steps, putting herself in the Hokage’s arms, hugging her. “I’m sorry,” Sakura whispered to the older woman. “I should’ve come sooner.”

 

“You’re here now,” Tsunade said and urged Sakura to sit down. 

 

As they talked it was just like old times. Even when the more serious subjects came up, Sakura felt safe to talk about them to Tsunade. She told her about how she met Kenji, and their plans for the future, and how she felt when he died, and to a degree still felt about that. She told her about the mixed feelings she had for a man she wouldn’t name. 

 

At the last subject, Tsunade narrowed her eyes for just a second, while Sakura wasn’t looking. She silently prayed that it wasn’t Kazuya, or Ryoga. Selfishly she hoped that Sakura would return to the Leaf. 

 

Sakura did notice the change in Tsunade, when speaking of this mystery man, so she changed the subject to Naruto. Saying that on the last mission they’d been on, Naruto complained about wanting a real mission. Sakura smiled at Tsunade. “I’ve missed this,” she said. “More than anything else. I missed Naruto and Ino. And now, I don’t know that to do.” Sakura started picking at her nails. “At first I was so sure I’d come back here after my 4 years and somewhat months, but now… I didn’t think I’d make friends that are just as great as the friends from here. And I found and lost love, just like I did here. I’ve changed so much I hardly recognize myself when I look in the mirror these days.”

 

Tsunade listened quietly as Sakura told her about all her feelings and doubts. She desperately searched for the words to make it better, but she knew that those words didn’t exist. “No one can decide for you,” Tsunade said softly. “Whatever you decide, think carefully and make sure it’s what you want.”

 

Sakura nodded, and she wanted to get up, when Tsunade pulled out a scroll. “I wanted to wait with this until tomorrow,” she said. “It’s a mission scroll. Please give this to Kakashi and Kazuya. It’s a tricky mission, but I’m sure you all can manage it just fine.” Tsunade scribbled something on a note and gave it to Sakura along with the scroll. “The note is for Yamato. He won’t be joining you on the mission. Stay safe.”

 

Sakura took the scroll and easily found her team. They were back at the training field, watching Ryoga try to teach Naruto something new. Holding the scroll, Sakura wondered who she had to give it to first. The Hokage had given her the scroll, so Kakashi was a solid choice, but being a Waterfall ninja meant she had to give it to Kazuya first.

 

Upon seeing her, Kazuya made his way to her. “I thought I told, I don’t think it’s a good idea if you’re alone.”

 

“I wasn’t alone,” Sakura said, holding out the scroll. “I was with the Hokage. She gave me this.”

 

Kazuya took the scroll and broke the seal. His eyes went over the text and he sighed. “So a real mission this time,” he murmured. “Ryoga, get over here!” Kazuya handed the scroll to Ryoga, as he gestured the rest to join them. 

 

Sakura handed the note, Lady Tsunade had given her, to Yamato. He sighed in relief and whispered something to Kakashi before saying goodbye to the rest and leaving the training field. Sakura could only guess that he was happy to have a few days off from constantly trying to contain the fox chakra. 

 

“Sakura, did the Hokage tell you what they mean by dismantle the organisation?” Ryoga asked as he handed Kakashi the scroll. “Because that can be interpreted in more than one way.”

 

“She didn’t say,” Sakura said. “She only gave me the scroll and said that we could handle it.”

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Kazuya asked Ryoga.

 

Ryoga nodded and gave Kazuya a cat-like smile. “Burn the place down and leave none alive.”

 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Kakashi asked. “This is an assassination order for Matsunoshin Gohda.”

 

“I know,” Ryoga said. “But I have a few ideas on how to handle this.”

 

Naruto took the scroll from Kakashi and read it. This was the first time he was being send on an assassination mission. He had heard that Sakura had done tons of these kinds of missions, and now he’d get to do it too. “Is there no other way? Can’t we just talk to him?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kazuya asked. “You wanted a real mission. Well this is a real mission, an A-rank mission. We’re doing this.” 

 

Lucy took the scroll from Naruto and read it in record time. When she was done she handed it back to Sakura and groaned. The scroll held detailed information about the target and Lucy knew what that meant. “Let me guess,” she said to Kazuya. “I’m the bait?”

 

“We’ve yet to discuss the plan,” he said. “But keep it in mind. Ryoga, what do you know of the man?”

 

Kakashi had listened quietly. He knew that Kazuya’s orders outweighed his own and that taking over a mission like this was well within the scope of his mission, but it annoyed him a little. But he was curious to see what Ryoga had to say about the target. He had seen Ryoga without a shirt, and seen the Waterfall ANBU tattoo. Since the tattoo wasn’t faded like his own, Kakashi knew that Ryoga was still an ANBU, but Kakashi wondered why Ranmaru had agreed to send an ANBU. Sure his ability to suppress and contain the bijou’s chakra contributed, but it seemed excessive to send him. Kakashi had heard many stories about Ryoga. It was said that he was probably the strongest ninja in Waterfall. 

 

“Matsunoshin Gohda, also known as Lord Gohda, was a candidate to become Raikage, but the choice didn’t fall on him. He never did like the current Raikage, and eventually left the Hidden Cloud. A playboy, married three times, divorced three times, no kids, and he’s had a huge number of affairs. The Hidden Cloud has send many of their most beautiful kunoichi to take him down, but none succeeded. Some were never heard from again, and are presumed dead. Because of the many attempts on his life, Gohda has developed a taste for young teenage girls.”

 

“That could be a problem,” Kazuya said to one in particular. 

 

“Let me guess,” Lucy said, sounding annoyed. “I get to be the underage girl because Sakura too developed to pass for a young girl.”

 

“Developed?” Sai echoed with a wide fake smile on his face. “She looks like a boy with long hair.”

 

Sakura’s hand turned into a fist and she was about to show Sai how much of a boy she really was when Lucy lashed out at him in anger. “That’s because she wears bindings all the time, dumbass!”

 

Sai stared at Sakura, looking up and down her body, making Sakura blush. She was a late bloomer, and she had always been a little self conscious about her body. 

 

“Take it easy,” Kazuya said. “No one could ever mistake either of you for a child.” Lucy was still fuming, but said nothing. “And a henge won’t work. A person fit to be a Kage won’t fall for that. We’ll have to think of something else.”

 

Ryoga smiled. “I have an idea.” Ryoga looked from Lucy to Sakura, still smiling. As Ryoga told them about his idea, Sakura’s face turned bright red. Sure this had the potential to work, but it made Sakura a little uncomfortable about what she had to do.

 

Kakashi had listened to the plan and he didn’t like it. “This is crazy,” he said. “You seriously want to send them in, to deal with Gohda, while we do the rest? Are you trying to get them killed?”

 

“They’re both talented jonin,” Ryoga said calmly. “I think the only one getting killed will be Gohda. And it’s the best cover story. He’ll be suspicious if it’s man-woman, or man-man. I agree it’s risky and I’d rather do this task myself, but that’s going to be difficult, because I’m not a woman.”

 

“We can do this,” Sakura said softly, yet her voice filled with resolve. “I’ve done assassinations before. It’s no big deal.”

 

“No big deal,” Kakashi repeated, unsure whether he heard correctly. “This man is dangerous.”

 

“So are we,” Lucy said. “And there’ll be two of us. He doesn’t stand a chance.” 

 

Kazuya grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders, much like he often did to Sakura and Lucy. “Relax sweetheart,” he said mockingly. “These two were trained by me, they can do this.”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything,” Kakashi snapped at Kazuya, fed up with the many insults Kazuya had thrown in his direction. “This is a man who can rival the five Kage, not someone to take lightly.”

 

“Do you really want me to explain?” Kazuya asked, his face holding an arrogant kind of smile that Kakashi had become too familiar with over past months.

 

“Please enlighten me,” Kakashi said, the sarcasm dripping of his comment.

 

“Alright.” Kazuya moved to stand in front of Kakashi. “Let’s look at these two. Both are jounin, both are talented kunoichi, and both are beautiful. And they’ll be there together. Not to mention, they have experience with these kinds of missions. Given their mission history, I’d be surprised if they couldn’t do it. And let’s not forget that I have a better view of their abilities than you. I did train them and I’ve worked with them for years. You are just…” Kazuya looked at Sakura as he searched for the right word. He had easily found one, but one look at Sakura’s face, as she shook her head ever so slightly told him not to push too far. “An old acquaintance of Sakura.”

 

“I don’t think is a good idea.” Kakashi said. “There are too many things that can go wrong. No matter how well trained they are, this plan leaves them too exposed.”

 

“They are well trained,” Kazuya said. “And they have done missions like this, killing the target, while alone. Now they’ll be together. What’s the problem?”

 

“Uhm,” Lucy said. “We’re supposed to pretend to be lovers, but I’ve never been with a girl. I’m not exactly sure what to do.”

 

“Me too.” Sakura said, blushing a little.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ryoga said. “I’ll teach you.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Lucy said. “If you don’t mind.”

 

“You do know he’s kidding, right?” Kazuya asked.

 

“We know,” Sakura said. “But that doesn’t erase the fact that we do need a little help with this.”

 

“And Ryoga has a reputation of being an expert in all things sex related,” Lucy added. 

 

Kakashi wasn’t convinced. They just spend barely fifteen minutes coming up with a plan, and apparently they all seemed to agree with this course of action. There had to be a plan B, but no one seem to think about all the possible things that could go wrong. “This plan still leaves too much room for error.” Kakashi finally said after a moment of listening to all the others. 

 

“If it’ll make you feel better,” Kazuya said. “You can watch them, while the rest of us take care of dismantling the organisation.” Kazuya turned to Lucy and Sakura. “Did any of you bring some suitable clothes for this mission?”

 

“Like sexy underwear?” Lucy asked.

 

“Amongst other things…”

 

“Maybe,” Lucy said, drawing out the word. 

 

“I’m not comfortable answering this,” Sakura said, her gaze travelling to Naruto for just a second, who seemed very interested in the answer, before returning it to Kazuya.

 

Kazuya pointed to Lucy. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said looking at Lucy, then he fully turned to Sakura. “I’ll take that as a no…. Why don’t you two go shopping and have the store send the bill to the Hokage.”

 

“Really?” Lucy asked with a childlike expression on her face. 

 

“Just buy what’s needed for the mission, nothing more.”

 

Lucy grabbed Sakura and started to pull her towards the village. Naruto wanted to follow, but he was stopped by Kazuya’s hand on his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to help pick something out.” Naruto said innocently.

 

“No you’re not,” Kazuya said. “You and Sai are coming with me. I want to brief you on your part of the mission.”

 

Naruto looked disappointed, and Sai still looked confused. When Ryoga asked him what was up, Sai said that he had a hard time picturing a feminine Sakura with breasts bigger than Lucy’s. This made both Kazuya and Ryoga laugh. They had been there and had seen her when she wasn’t on duty. They knew better. “If you know what’s good for you,” Ryoga said. “You won’t insult her again. I’ve seen the damage her punches can cause… It’s not worth it.”

 

With everyone gone, Kakashi sighed. “Kazuya is really charming,” he said to Ryoga.

 

Ryoga shrugged. “Kazuya’s not a people person,” he said matter of factly. “He’s not one to open up. And it takes time for him to warm up to people.”

 

“Not a people person,” Kakashi repeated with a snort. “That’s an understatement. The Hokage also hates his guts.”

 

“Hm” Ryoga rummaged around in his pack before making a disappointed grunt. “Out of cigarettes,” he muttered to himself. He seemed surprised when Kakashi was still standing there, obviously he wanted Ryoga to say something about the Hokage not liking Kazuya. “Well, she’d better get used to him. He’s the next leader of Waterfall.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

Ryoga shook his head. “Ranmaru nominated him. And usually the elders and clans follow the wishes of the previous leader. Unless the leader was very unpopular, like the predecessor of Lady Mei. But yeah, the way things are now, Kazuya will be the next leader, since Ranmaru is very popular. There’ll still be a vote, but Kazuya is a well respected man. I highly doubt that anyone will vote against him. He has ties with the two biggest and strongest clans, and he is one of the last remaining ninja of the Higurashi clan. It’s already been decided.”

 

“So that’s why he doesn’t give a shit and does whatever he wants.”

 

Ryoga shrugged. “Well I’m off to join the girls, since they want me to teach them how to please a girl. Want to join me? I heard some rumors about you too.”

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. He didn’t think Ryoga had mingled that much with the female population of Konoha to hear any rumors, but seemed he was wrong. Sure Kakashi had a track record himself when it came to women, but he didn’t deem himself that well acquainted with the other sex to call himself an expert. Kakashi didn’t dare to ask what Ryoga had heard, but he could guess. 

 

Sakura quickly picked something out in the store and left the store. She didn’t want Ryoga to see, since she could already sense him coming closer. These kinds of articles wasn’t something Sakura would usually buy. Most of her clothes were meant for comfort, not to entice. While on the street someone bumped into her. His headband was backwards, and he was chewing on a senbon. During her time as the Hokage’s apprentice, she had healed him several times, and she knew he had been one of the fourth Hokage’s personal guards. But she couldn’t remember his name.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. He straightened and took a closer look. A smile spread on his face as his gaze shamelessly swept over Sakura’s entire body. It was then that Sakura realized that she had taken off her bindings in the store so she could try the clothes on. She regretted that now. “Do I know you?”

 

Sakura shook her head, a fresh blush spreading over her cheeks at his blatant staring. She was silently hoping that Lucy would hurry up, or that Ryoga would walk a little faster.

 

“I guess not,” he said. “I’d remember a pretty face like yours.”

 

Sakura smiled, swaying from one leg to the other, feeling uncomfortable. “I’m waiting for someone,” she said softly.

 

“Of course you have a boyfriend,” he said, twirling the senbon around in his mouth. “What a damn shame.”

 

“Leave her alone Shiranui,” Kakashi called from a distance. 

 

Shiranui? The name rang through Sakura’s head and the memories came back to her. Genma was his name, now she remembered. A playboy who was well liked by most female shinobi who were looking for a fun evening and some casual sex. 

 

“Now I remember,” he said happily. “You’re Sakura, one of Kakashi’s genin.”

 

Sakura cleared her throat. And moved a little further away from Genma. Even if Ryoga was the Waterfall equivalent of Genma, he never checked her out so blatantly. Right on que, Ryoga stopped when he stood next to Sakura. “She’s not a genin,” Ryoga said. “This is a full fledged jonin.”

 

Genma smiled wider. “So fair game then?”

 

“What am I?” Sakura asked. “A piece of meat.”

 

Genma shook his head. “Figure of speech honey.”

 

“She’s not for you,” Ryoga said, his voice dropping from being light to being serious.

 

Genma held his hands up in defense. “Whatever you want,” he said, before turning to Kakashi. “Hey man, where have you been? We’ve missed you at the bar.”

 

“Work,” Kakashi answered curtly. 

 

Genma smiled and nodded. “With a hotty like that on my team I’d be working all the time too.” He gave a suggestive wink, before continuing on his way. 

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was just as she remembered, only back then he hadn’t paid much attention to her. Back then she had lacked any kind of curves and now she was being called a hotty. She remembered that Shizune briefly had an interest in Genma, but soon lost it after it seemed that he wouldn’t be tied down. 

 

After Lucy finally emerged from the group silently walked to Sakura’s old apartment. As they walked, Sakura kept sneaking peeks at Kakashi. She was wondering why he was here. They went straight to Sakura’s apartment, and as the door closed behind her Sakura dropped the bag to the ground. For some reason she felt tired.

 

Ryoga was explaining something, but most of it didn’t make its way into Sakura’s brain. She kept replaying some the events of the day in her head. She was sure she hadn’t beaten Kazuya fair and square. Something was up. She had liked her talk with Tsunade. It had been as if she’d never left. She had missed Tsunade, and some of the anger she had felt about being ordered to go to Waterfall until they decided she could leave had faded. 

 

“So who wants to try first?” Ryoga asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

 

“I’ll need you to show me,” Lucy said. “But could we find somewhere a little more private?”

 

Ryoga looked at Lucy and was about to say that any more private than an apartment would be difficult to find, when he realised he had invited Kakashi along, and Lucy was obviously not comfortable with him looking while being showed how to be with a woman. “We could go to the bedroom,” Ryoga suggested and ushered the girls into the bedroom. “We’ll call when we need help.”

 

Kakashi shrugged and smiled slightly behind his mask. He was reminded of Genma, and it made him like Ryoga. Like Naruto, he was a nice guy. 

 

In the bedroom, Ryoga resumed his explaining of what they had to do to pull of being a couple. Or at least, make it look convincingly. As he spoke he showed Lucy, by touching Sakura.

 

Standing this closely to Ryoga being touched like that, even though his touching wasn’t meant to be loving, it reminded her of another Uzumaki. The dark red hair, those brilliant blue eyes, the warmth of their proximity. And then he bend his head, bringing his face closer to hers. His words no longer reached her, and something inside of Sakura told her that even if they were just practicing for the mission, she couldn’t do this. It was wrong. She raised her hands to push against Ryoga’s chest, causing him to stop. “I’m sorry,” Sakura said. “I can’t.” 

 

Sakura abruptly left the room, and Lucy wanted to follow her, but Ryoga stopped her. “Let her go,” he said. “It’s alright.” Ryoga went into the living room where Kakashi gave him a confused look. Kakashi had already closed his book and he had wanted to ask Sakura what was going on, but she had merely shook her head at him and left. And now he was looking at Ryoga for answers. “Go after her. I think she needs a friend who isn’t from Waterfall.”

 

“So?” Lucy asked. “How are we going to do this?”

 

“Make a shadow clone,” Ryoga said. “I’ll show you like that, and then you can practice on yourself.”

 

XOXOXO

 

In Waterfall there were many people with pink hair, but here, in Konoha, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Kakashi easily spotted her, and as he flared up a little chakra, Sakura looked over her shoulder. The look in her eyes wasn’t one Kakashi could describe in one word. She looked sad, but also relieved as she looked at him. Kakashi realized that Ryoga’s assessment of the situation had been spot on. Sakura needed a friend, but one who wasn’t from Waterfall. Someone who would look at things differently. 

 

Kakashi followed Sakura to the training field with the memorial stone. Her hands were folded over her chest as she swayed softly along the wind. Standing a little to her side, enough to see her face, but far enough so she had some personal space.

 

“I can’t do it,” Sakura concluded.

 

“The mission?”

 

Sakura smiled and shook her head. “Practise intimate things with Ryoga… Even if it’s not real, he still reminds me every day. I thought that I was past it, but part of me isn’t. I can talk about Kenji, and feel joy in the many happy memories I have of him. But I can’t allow someone who looks even a little like him to touch me.” Sakura’s voice trailed off. She touched her lips as the memory of Kenji’s lips on hers hit her. Just like it had in her bedroom only a few minutes ago. A faint smile pulled at her lips. 

 

“What about the mission?” Kakashi asked cautiously.

 

“It’ll be okay. Lucy will help me, I’m sure of it.”

 

Kakashi nodded and moved closer to Sakura. “So the no kissing…. Is that a Ryoga- only rule?” He had been itching to ask Sakura what she felt when they were alone. So far he hadn’t gotten an answer. Asking the question would be too direct.

 

“I guess…. Yes.”

 

“That one time…” Kakashi started off slowly, testing the waters. “Right here.”

 

The smile finally formed on Sakura’s face. A gentle smile, one that Kakashi had often seen on Sakura in the past. It was mostly directed at Naruto, or a patient and even on children. She usually did it when she was trying to find the right words to say. Kakashi mentally prepared for her to shut the door on them. The very thing he was both hoping for and dreaded. If she didn’t love him, then that would solve a lot. But she did love him, that would only serve to complicate things. He didn’t want the same things out of life as she did.

 

“....When I kissed you,” Kakashi finally found the courage to ask, taking in a slow, but deep breath as he waited for her reply. She didn’t flinch, almost like she had known what he was going to say. 

 

Sakura tilted her head back, letting the sun warm her face, as she thought of the words she wanted to say. For a long time she had been caught up in her feelings. And now that she had come to terms with all she felt, there was one thing she hadn’t looked at as closely as she should’ve. Almost three months ago Kakashi had kissed her, right in this very spot. He had pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to hers. There was no escaping the sudden burst of butterflies in her stomach. The memory hit her, and as she thought back, at the time she hadn’t given it much thought beside the guilt that gnawed at her conscience. Crying over the loss of one man, but letting another kiss her. Kenji had always said that he wanted her to be happy. So that meant that in death, he would want her to find happiness. He would want her to find someone to share her life with, someone who would hold her, and love her, like he had held and loved her. She finally knew the answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto had been on his fair share of missions, but never one that told him to just kill someone. It went against everything he stood for. How could he just go to a location, seek someone out and just kill him? Now he was following Kazuya, the man who constantly sneered at Kakashi, the Hokage and the Leaf village, and he wondered why they were heading to the Hokage tower. 

Sai spend the way to the Hokage tower telling Kazuya what he knew about the target. Gohda was a big supporter of the Akatsuki, and he donated money to them frequently. This was probably the main reason why the kill order was finally given. Sai also revealed that he had heard of Kazuya’s successes on missions like the one they were being sent on. His team had a hundred percent success rate. 

Naruto was surprised to hear that Sai knew so much and he was a little jealous. All Naruto knew was what Sakura had written him in the many letters she wrote to him over the years. Sai knew so much more about her. He revealed that Sakura developed several jutsu of her own. One was meant to kill and another could be used to heal people. The only downside to the latter was that it took a lot of chakra, and she would always need help to use it. Naruto recalled giving Sakura a lot of chakra after the Leaf was last attacked. She had made it rain and in the process healed many ninja without even getting close to them. She had really made the water element her own. 

The visit to the Hokage was tedious. Naruto had trouble keeping up with Kazuya explaining why he wanted access to the archives, but the moment he mentioned using Sakura as bait, both Naruto and Tsunade straightened. Kazuya’s deep rumbling voice made him hard to listen to, and him explaining in detail what plan Ryoga had concocted made Naruto lose focus again. All he could think about was how he was going to just take a life without really knowing why. Even supporters of the Akatsuki deserved a second chance. 

Eventually Tsunade agreed that Kazuya needed every bit of information the Leaf had about Gohda, his organisation and his base of operations. Kazuya gave Tsunade a one sided smile that looked more like a cocky arrogant gesture than a grateful gesture. Naruto had decided a long time ago that he didn’t like Kazuya. And he just couldn’t understand how Sakura could be friends with this guy. Whenever he asked Sakura about it, she would just say that it was the little things he did for her. So ever since then, Naruto had been watching, but the only thing he saw was knowing glances. Like they were saying something to each other without speaking the words. This was what she had once been like with Kakashi. There had always been so many unspoken words between them, but they always understood each other. 

Sai led the way into the archives. He talked to Kazuya about the mission, and how they would make it work. He agreed with Kakashi that a lot of things could go wrong, and that they needed to be prepared for that. Kazuya agreed, but reminded Sai that he believed that Sakura and Lucy could handle it. At some point he laughed at the concerns of the Leaf ninja towards Sakura doing this mission. It wasn’t a laugh to make fun of them, but sort of a relieved kind of laugh. When Naruto looked at him funny, Kazuya explained that he was glad that Sakura had so many people who cared about her. It made him sleep better at night knowing that even if he wasn’t around, she always had someone she could turn to. And it was shit like this that threw Naruto off. He was an asshole one minute and the next he’d say something nice. Reach out, withdraw… It was a recurring pattern with this man.

XOXOXO

At Sakura’s apartment, Lucy dispelled her clone. She had learned enough to feel comfortable with this mission. Her eyes stayed on Ryoga, as he sat in the single chair in the room. He cocked his head to a side when he felt Lucy’s gaze rest on him. Her eyes roamed over his and a smile tugged at his lips. Was she checking him out?

Lucy move closer, stopping only when she was straddling his legs. He seemed completely at ease, as he looked up at her. But he didn’t speak, his hands came up to rest at the back of her upper legs. 

“Kazuya-sensei has suggested on several occasions that if I needed to get laid,” Lucy started as she pulled the tie from her hair, shaking her head to loosen her hair. “That I should just ask you.”

“Why’s that?” Ryoga asked.

“Because you have a reputation,” Lucy said coyly. “And because you are one of the few men in Waterfall who isn’t scared of Kazuya-sensei.”

Ryoga chuckled. “I heard about your last boyfriend.”

“Everyone knows,” she groaned. “And now I just can’t get a date, not even for some casual sex.” Lucy had lowered her head so she could whisper the last part in Ryoga’s ear.

“Fornication between teammates is frowned upon,” Ryoga murmured, his hands growing bold, making long sensual strokes on the back of Lucy’s legs. 

“Like you care.”

Ryoga’s right hand travelled over her back and came up to fist in her hair, pulling her head back a little. His eyes roamed over her face, eventually settling to look her in the eyes. At this point Lucy was sure that he was going to tell her to forget it. The silence between them was killing her and she was just about to say something, when he smiled at her in a way she had only seen him smile at other women. “As a gentleman, who am I refuse a request by such a fine lady?”

Before Lucy could respond, he had already picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

XOXOXO

Sakura was about to speak the words that Kakashi had been waiting for, when a loud voice interrupted them. Looking at the source of the voice, Sakura had to force down a laugh. It was Guy-sensei, challenging Kakashi to another stupid competition. 

“Can’t this wait?” Kakashi asked Guy.

“The score is 164 to 163,” Guy said. “I have to even the score.”

“We’re in the middle of something,” Kakashi tried, nudging his head at Sakura, trying to get a message across. It didn’t work.

“My, my,” Guy said. “Sakura, Lee told me you were in the village again. Good to see you! Now I need to even the score with my rival.”

Sakura shrugged, trying hard not to laugh at the look in Kakashi’s eye. He had obviously been waiting to ask his question for a while, but he hadn’t gotten around to it. And now that he had finally asked, they were interrupted. The irony was not lost on her. 

“Since you’re in the lead,” Guy continued, oblivious to the whole situation. “I get to pick the challenge. You and I are going to race.”

“Okay,” Kakashi said, hoping to get it over with quickly.

“Not just a race,” Guy said, wagging a finger at Kakashi. “On our hands. The finish is the Hokage building.”

“Alright,” Kakashi said impatiently. “Let’s go.”

“That’s the spirit!”

While Guy set up the race, Kakashi glanced over at Sakura. She wasn’t moving. Was she going to wait? Kakashi contemplated if he should just let Guy think he was racing, but Guy would just come and find him and demand he raced him for real. “Sakura, will you give us the starting signal?” Guy asked.

“Sure,” Sakura said, moving towards Guy’s makeshift starting line.

Sakura held up her hand. “On your mark. Get set. And go!”

Sakura watched with a smile as the two men took off. Unfortunately, she didn’t feel like waiting for Kakashi to get back. After all, Kazuya didn’t like tardiness. She decided she would return to her apartment, since she could also feel Naruto, Kazuya and Sai go in that direction. Seemed like Kazuya had finished briefing them on the mission. He’d want to explain the details of the rest of the plan too. Kakashi would just have to wait for her to tell him.

Sakura was the first to get back to the apartment. As she entered, the shower was running, and Ryoga was sitting on the floor, against the couch. He smiled at Sakura when he saw her. Sakura shook her head, she knew that look. When Lucy finally exited the bathroom, Sakura knew for sure. Those two had hooked up. Lucy smiled and nodded, answering a question that Sakura had yet to voice. But they both knew what she would’ve asked if it had been just the two of them.

Shortly after Sakura had arrived, Kazuya, Sai and Naruto came in. Kazuya looked around the room, his eyes narrowing at Ryoga, when his mind put together the same pieces that Sakura had easily put together. “Really?” He asked Ryoga.

Ryoga shrugged. “Just doing my duty as a member of this team.”

The smile that followed his comment wasn’t lost on Kazuya and he returned the smile, while shaking his head. Sure, he had suggested those two hook up on several occasions, but he never thought they would actually do it. As he put the pieces together, his eyes narrowed, looking almost angrily at Ryoga, when he realized that there was a chance that Sakura was also involved. Although he just couldn’t make his voice ask the question. He knew about Ryoga’s reputation.

Ryoga looked at Sakura. “So where’s Kakashi?” He asked Sakura and also answering Kazuya’s question, who now knew that Sakura had not been involved. 

“He’ll be here soon,” Sakura answered, shifting a little away from a still angry looking Kazuya. 

“With or without,” Kazuya said, pulling out several scrolls. “We’re starting this final briefing. The copy cat will only be watching you two anyways.” He said the last bit nodding his head at Lucy and Sakura.

The ninja gathered on the floor around the coffee table while listening as both Kazuya and Ryoga told part of the plan. Kazuya would take Naruto to attack from the north, there was always a strong wind coming from down the mountain so it would give Naruto the advantage. Sai would sneak in after Sakura and Lucy had gotten in, his job would be to look for valuable intel, anything related to the Akatsuki. And Ryoga would do the cleaning up. He’d make sure no one got away, and eventually setting the place on fire. Sakura and Lucy would take care of the target. 

Kazuya ended the briefing by telling everyone to gather what they needed for the mission and get ready to leave at dawn. Travelling to Gohda’s estate would take at least twelve hours, if they used summoned wolves. He wanted to arrive during the day, so it would be less suspicious. This wouldn’t grant them the cover of darkness, but it seemed like a logical choice, since Sakura and Lucy had to get close to the target. Arriving at the cover of night would only arouse suspicion. 

By the time everyone was ready to go and gather the needed supplies for the mission, Kakashi arrived. Kazuya shot him a dirty look before speaking. “Sakura will fill you in.”

Slowly, one at a time, the ninja left the apartment and soon the building, to spill into the streets. Outside Ryoga kept grinning at Kazuya until Kazuya asked him why he was grinning like an idiot. “You looked very upset when you thought I had slept with Sakura. Why?”

“You know why,” Kazuya said, not needing the raise his voice to get across how angry the thought made him.

“You know,” Ryoga said calmly, not at all impressed by Kazuya’s anger. “This hardly needs to be said, but if you don’t claim her, someone else will come along and steal her from you.”

Kazuya shot Ryoga a dirty look, that made the look he gave Kakashi seem like a friendly greeting, as he thought about what to say. “She’s not Akane.”

“No one says she is,” Ryoga assured. “But you can’t deny that there’s something between you two.”

“And it’ll remain a something. Nothing will ever happen.”

With everyone gone, an uncomfortable silence hung around Kakashi and Sakura. The air between them had changed and felt charged. Sakura moved towards the door, stopping only when Kakashi spoke softly. “You never answered my question.”

There it was again, that gentle expression. Only this time she was biting her lip, a nervous habit she had done ever since she was a child. Kakashi wanted her to stop that, because as much as he did just want to kiss her and confess his feelings, part of him didn’t want her to make her lips look anymore kissable than they already looked. She looked up at him with those impossible green eyes. Two orbs of bright green that looked at him with something Kakashi could only describe as a look of deep care, trust and friendship. And as he stared into the depth of her eyes, he realized that he was risking whatever friendship they had for something he probably didn’t want. Kakashi was pulled from his trance when she spoke, very clearly so there was no way he could miss it. “I liked it.”

And then she walked out the door, ushering to him to follow. “Now come, I have to tell you about the mission plan.”

Kakashi stood in the middle of Sakura’s apartment, his brain working to slowly process her words. She had liked it. This didn’t answer anything about her feelings, but it did tell him that she didn’t mind that he kissed her. She looked over her shoulder at him, waiting. He’d have to let it go for now.

On the way to gather supplies, Sakura informed Kakashi about the mission. Much too Kakashi’s annoyance, Kazuya had been serious when he had suggested that Kakashi watch the girls. He wasn’t a pervert, unlike many people thought, but since he read an adult themed book in public all the time, people thought he was. Part of Kakashi suspected that Kazuya was only assigning him this task to get a rise out of him. Mostly it was Naruto who got upset about the way Kazuya treated Kakashi. Naruto would always get into an argument which eventually led to Naruto not knowing what else to say. Kazuya was a smart calculated ninja, one who knew exactly what he was doing. Kakashi had been keeping a close eye on him for a while, and he was sure that both Kazuya and Ryoga were every bit as dangerous as the bingo book suggested and there was no doubt in Kakashi’s mind that either of them would carry out the ‘by any means necessary’ order in their mission. Glancing over at Sakura, Kakashi wondered if Sakura would do it too, if she could. Was she really that cold these days that she could just kill Naruto if it meant keeping him out of Akatsuki hands? 

Kakashi was usually very sharp when it came to reading people, but when it came down to Sakura he was no longer sure. The way Kazuya would vouch for her, made him wonder about the bond they shared, and how far Sakura would go to carry out an order. The one thing Kakashi was sure about was that when Kazuya would give the kill order, Lucy would do so without hesitation, seeing as she had always been trained by Kazuya. And no matter how nice Lucy and Ryoga were towards Naruto, Kakashi was sure that for them this was just another mission and no real attachment were formed. Just a mission, like the one they were going on. 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said, making Sakura stop walking and turn around.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think you should do this.” Kakashi said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What? The mission?

“Yes,” Kakashi answered, and as he spoke the word, he saw her mood shift. She was getting angry. “Please don’t do it.”

The tone in which Kakashi spoke almost sounded like soft pleading. Was he really that worried about her? “I’ll be fine,” Sakura said, trying not to let Kakashi’s words wound her. But she was feeling wounded. Did he really have that little faith in her? “I’ve done mission like this before. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Kakashi wanted to speak again, but Sakura cut him off. “Do you have that little faith in my skill? Do you still see me as the little girl who constantly needs Naruto or you to save me? For once, have faith in me. Please.”

The pain in Sakura’s voice didn’t go unnoticed and Kakashi wanted to explain himself, but the words wouldn’t come to him. How could he explain that he didn’t want her to undress for a man, to let him touch her, just for some mission? How could he let her know that he just wanted her to be safe, and that safe meant, be near him, so he could keep her safe?

A loud howling wolf drew Sakura’s attention. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. “I have to go,” she said and she walked away from Kakashi, leaving their conversation unfinished.

XOXOXO

Sakura easily found Kazuya waiting for her outside a shop that sold masks. “Come on,” Kazuya said, leading the way.

“Where are we going?” Sakura asked.

“I want to show you something,” Kazuya said, leading the way back into the archives.

As they arrived, they were first stopped by the cleric who looked over the archives, but as he saw Sakura he led them pass. Kazuya gave Sakura a funny look, and she shrugged in response. Seemed that even after being gone for such a long time, people still only saw her as the Hokage’s apprentice, which meant unlimited access. 

Kazuya took Sakura all the way to the back, easily finding what he wanted her to see. “It occurred to me that no one ever showed you this. I had forgotten, but then the knucklehead asked Ryoga something about the Uzumaki and Haruno clan and I remembered.”

“What is it?” Sakura asked, taking a seat to look over the documents that Kazuya had pulled from a large stack.

“This is how and why the rules regarding jinjuuriki and the two clans are as they are today. The foundation of the deal between waterfall and Konoha.”

The document started with a detailed explanation about the Uzumaki. Their special chakra and longevity. Since the founding of Konoha, there had only been four jinjuuriki for the fox, and most of them had been women. The first had been a Haruno, who had freely used the fox chakra to win battles for the Leaf. But since she had no bond with the fox, the fox chakra had eventually done a lot of damage to her chakra system. Before her death an Uzumaki had been selected for. The second had lived to even see the second Hokage past away of old age, and had been known to be a gentle and wise lady. The third had been Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto’s mother, who had died as a result of the attack on the Leaf on the day Naruto was born. Naruto had been the first male host of the nine tailed fox.

Reading on, Sakura reached the part about the Haruno clan. Although they didn’t live quite as long as the Uzumaki, they were known for their chakra control and their affinity with medical ninjutsu. This was the reason why the Haruno fox host had been able to forcefully use the fox chakra. There was suspicion that the Uzumaki and the Haruno were close related, or at least had a common ancestor. Much like the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. 

“So that’s why Ryoga is so strong,” Sakura concluded when she finished reading.

Kazuya nodded. “He is the child of an Uzumaki and a Haruno,” he confirmed. “But his mom is a civilian who has no affinity with anything ninja related, so they allowed it.”

“I remember being told that it was forbidden and that they were only allowing Kenji en I as a couple, because I couldn’t have known that.”

Kazuya nodded. “But even as a civilian the combination is strong. Even Ryoga’s little brother is already insanely powerful. Since those two are both so strong, it was not a coincidence and new rules were added.”

“You’d think they’d be happy with strong ninja…”

“Not necessarily,” Kazuya said. “The Uzumaki clan is the biggest and most powerful clan in Waterfall. If they revolt, you have a big problem on your hands. So having an army of super strong Uzumaki would upset the balance of power in the village. After Ryoga and Yahiko were both tested to be so very strong, and have near perfect chakra control, it was decreed that no more marriages and kids should be born in any Uzumaki and Haruno combination. Your relationship to Kenji was only allowed because Ranmaru said it was okay. Many clans complained, but when Ranmaru said it was okay, they backed down.”

“Is that why Ryoga doesn’t have more sibling?” Sakura asked. “I know most Uzumaki have at least four kids.”

“Yes, out of fear that she would produce more super ninja for the Uzumaki clan.”

“But what about Kenji and I,” Sakura asked. “We wanted kids.”

“They feared that any child born to you would be even stronger than Ryoga.”

“Fear,” Sakura echoed.

“It would disturb the balance.”

XOXOXO

While travelling towards the goal of their latest assignment, Sakura kept sneaking glances at Ryoga. She had always known that his mom was a civilian from the Haruno clan. She had the most beautiful sleek long black hair with dark grey eyes. Not a trace of the typical Haruno traits in her. A bit of a black sheep. And even Ryoga’s dad wasn’t an extraordinary ninja. Never made it past the rank of chuunin, he taught the first year students at the academy. Was it just a coincidence that he and a Haruno had gotten two so very powerful sons? Or was it really the combination of Uzumaki and Haruno genes that had caused this?

Looking over at Naruto, Sakura wondered what would have happened if she felt the same about him, as he had always felt about her. Would any baby born to them turn out to be super strong? She had never known and now that she did, she finally understood why the Haruno clan hadn’t really treated her as one of their own. Any child born to her while she had been with Kenji would naturally belong to the Uzumaki clan, giving them another strong ninja to fill in their ranks. It had always been competition between those two clans, the two largest clans in Waterfall. 

Part of her was grateful for Kazuya’s lack of following the rules. He was now freely giving her the information that she had missed. Information that no had wanted to share with her. She finally understood a little more about herself. She understood the deep connection she had developed with Naruto over the years. Even when she hadn’t seen him in years, their friendship came as natural as breathing. 

They arrived at their destination before the sun started to go down. Kazuya did one last check to see if everyone knew what to do. He handed two scrolls to Lucy. “This is the fake information for Gohda”. 

Everyone went their own way after the last check. Sakura and Lucy went for the front gate of Gohda’s estate. 

The building itself couldn’t be seen from the outside, the main building was surrounded by a large wall with guard towers. Standing outside the gate were two guards. And they stopped the two women as they approached. “State your business.”

“We came to see Lord Gohda,” Lucy said.

“What for?” the tallest guard asked.

“Protection,” Sakura answered. “In exchange for information.”

“What information?” the tallest guard spoke again.

“Information about Waterfall’s ANBU,” Sakura answered. “We even have information about the Leaf.” 

“You can give us the information and we’ll pass it to Lord Gohda,” the other guard said.

“No way,” Lucy said sharply. “I know how this works. You’ll give him the information, and we’re still fucked. We’ll give the information ourselves, or not at all.”

The tallest guard laughed loudly before turning and going inside. The wait seemed to last hours, but only minutes had passed before the guard came back outside. “Lord Gohda will see you.”

They stepped aside, to Sakura and Lucy inside. Past the gate they came into a beautiful garden with a lot of bushes, cut into beautiful shapes. It was known fact that this was Gohda’s passion. It seemed a waste that it would all be burned to the ground when they were done here.

The main house stood in the middle. A large porch surrounded the house and at the big wooden front doors stood a small elderly women. She bowed for Lucy and Sakura and asked them to please follow her. Sakura tried to look around as much as she could, without looking suspicious. A lot of art hung on the walls, and Sakura was sure that it was all stolen. The servant led them through a long hallways, her heels clicking on the wooden floor with every step. 

She stopped in front of a with door, with white tinted glass, and knocked softly on the door. A smooth voice told her to come in, which she did followed by the two kunoichi. Gohda looked up from his table to look at the women. “Your guests my lord,” the servant said softly and politely.

Sitting behind a large wooden table was a tall, chiseled man. His hair had long since gone grey, but he kept it short and brushed to the back. His face showed a light grey stubble, but hardly any wrinkles. This man looked much younger than the 50 plus years that he was. Only his hands gave away that he was somewhat older than he looked. His greyish blue eyes looked tired, yet alert. 

“That’ll be all Shari, thank you,” Gohda said. He sat back and silently observed the two women in front of him. “I’m told you seek my protection,” he said after a moment of silence. “Why?”

Sakura bit her lower lip, looking at Lucy. Lucy took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “We ran from our village. They’ll hunt us down if we don’t make allies.”

Gohda’s eyes swept over the two women. A small smile tugged at his lips. “And what would make two young women leave their village?”

“Don’t play coy,” Sakura said, trying to make her voice shake, and succeeding in doing so. “You know I’m a Haruno.” Sakura looked at Lucy for added effect, and Lucy made a fearful expression. “I love Reiko, but as a member of Haruno’s main branch, they want me to have children, to strengthen our position in Waterfall.”

Gohda nodded. “I have heard about Waterfall’s system with the clan votes and such. And you?”

“I’m from a civilian family,” Lucy said. “They don’t care that I love Kyoko. But if I can’t be with her in Waterfall… I’d follow her anywhere.”

“I see,” Gohda said, tapping on finger on the wooden surface of his table. “Protection does not come cheap. How will you pay me?”

“We have information,” Lucy said.

“About?”

“ANBU,” Lucy replied again.

“You have my ear. What information?”

“Names, addresses, techniques, you name it.”

Gohda sat back in his chair. “I can get that kind of information myself if I wanted it.” he said. “Do you have anything else to offer?”

“We’ll do anything”, Sakura said.

“Anything?”

“We’re not just skilled ninja,” Lucy said, finally letting go of Sakura’s hand and she trailed it up to caress Sakura’s neck. “We have other talents too. Talents that you may enjoy.”

Gohda smiled. “Really? And would you mind if I test those talents?”

Sakura didn’t show it, but this felt off. He was a little too eager to take two women, who he knew were shinobi, into his bed. This would leave him vulnerable. Of course he wouldn’t be the first man to get swayed by the promise of a good time. 

“If you want,” Sakura said, her voice dropping to sound seductive.

Gohda’s servant was called back in to show the two women to the bathroom, so they could freshen up. Inside the bathroom, Sakura and Lucy hugged. “Something’s wrong,” Sakura whispered softly in Lucy’s ear.

“I know,” she whispered back. “Don’t drop your guard.”

After a quick shower, to keep up the appearance, both of them came out of the bathroom and followed the servant to the bedroom. The bedroom was draped in various colors of dark blue, and outlined in gold. In the middle stood a kingsized bed with black silk sheets. Looking out of the window, and using her ability as a sensitive, Sakura easily found Kakashi. Not wanting to act suspicious, Sakura dropped her bag near the door, next to Lucy’s. 

“Lord Gohda will be right with you,” the servant said, taking a deep bow and exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

“Let’s do this,” Lucy said softly.

XOXOXO

Naruto followed Kazuya over the wall. So far they had encountered only a few guards. Watching Kazuya take out the guards with little thought made Naruto’s skin crawl. How could anyone be this cold? And he thought this, his mind went to Sakura. Was it this easy for her too?As the thought crossed his mind, Naruto shook his head to try and dispel it from his mind. Sakura would never just take a life. 

Another guard was being hidden from view, when Kazuya gave Naruto the signal to stop. “Something’s not right,” he whispered. “Go hide.”

“But…” Naruto said, not sure what else he wanted to say. He hadn’t done anything yet.

“Just do as I say.” Kazuya said, giving Naruto a look he hadn’t yet seen on the man. He looked worried, and it was a look that didn’t make Naruto feel at ease. “It’ll be okay. Just hide.”

Kazuya hand went to his radio. “Ryoga, Sai,” he said softly. “Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Something’s not right here,” Ryoga said. After that came the same conformation from Sai.

“Be careful and let Kakashi know as well. I’ll try and clear out as much as I can without getting caught.”

XOXOXO

Kakashi looked right at Sakura as she looked out the window and his stomach clenched. He could feel himself grow angry over the fact that she was actually going to do this. He was angry at himself for being a coward, for not just telling her that she filled his dreams as he slept and his thoughts while he was awake. And then she dropped the towel, revealing all of herself and his throat went dry. She was even more beautiful than he had dared to dream. Long sleek pink hair framed her face, a few strands bended around the curve of her breasts. Her skin was clear and devoid of scars, except for one. But from Kakashi’s point of view, she looked flawless.

Right now, Kakashi really did feel like a pervert. But he couldn’t help himself. He had heard Lucy say that Sakura had developed some curves, but he hadn’t thought that his former student had turned into this beautiful woman. He had always liked her, but now he loved her. And it was killing him that he was about to watch another man put his hands on her. 

Sakura crawled unto the bed, her heart hammering in her throat. Lucy’s calmness did nothing to put her at ease, and though she knew what to do, she was still a little nervous. Lucy gave Sakura a reassuring smile, before settling next to her. Softly she whispered to Sakura: “It’ll be okay.”

The moment Sakura and Lucy started their act, Kakashi had to force himself to look away. His mind playing a mean trick on him, and replacing Lucy with himself. God how he wanted to be the one next to her, to let it be his lips on hers, his hands on her body. As he sat there on his perch forcing himself to look again, he knew that they could never work as a couple. He’d be too worried about her, overprotective even. 

Gohda came into the bedroom, wearing a loose robe. He smiled lecherously at the scene in front of him. Lucy was at the point where she was kissing down Sakura’s stomach, following a path that would only lead to one place. 

Kakashi balled his fist as Gohda sank one knee unto the bed. This had gone on long enough, and Kakashi couldn’t take anymore of it. He was going to finish this right now. He jumped down from his perch and went straight to where he’d find Sakura. He would put an end to this.

Acting as if surprised at the presence behind her, Lucy looked up. “Keep going,” Gohda said licking his lips, as he let a hand smooth over Lucy’s back. Sakura looked past Lucy in time to see the kunai in Gohda’s hand. Sakura called Lucy’s name, but the kunai still grazed her. Pulling at Gohda’s robes, Sakura used her strength to pin him to the bed, when several guards entered the room, and a fight with Lucy and the guards broke out. 

A loud scream tore from Lucy as she was hit once again, by one of the many guards. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura flooded the room with a water style technique, and releasing Gohda in the process. 

“Kill the purple haired girl,” Gohda yelled at his guards. “Leave the pinky alive.”

It was then that Sakura’s suspicion was confirmed. He had known all along they weren’t here for protection. 

“I want to have a taste of what Sasuke’s had,” Gohda added, which only fueled Sakura’s anger. 

Lucy stumbled back, her hand on her stomach as dark, almost black looking blood seeped through her fingers. It was bad, Sakura could easily tell. The blood ran from her stomach over her legs in a steady flow, coloring the water at her feet red. Sakura moved to stand in front of Lucy, putting her hands on the water surface. 

Kakashi was just in the hallway when he heard loud screaming of several men. As he ran to the source of the screaming, he found a bloodbath. Standing over Lucy was Sakura, her hands glowing green as she tried to mend the many wounds. A clone of Sakura stood over Gohda, who was pinned on spikes of water, much like his guards. Most of them were already dead, some were less fortunate.

Sakura’s water clone loomed over Gohda, fear clearly visible in his eyes. “For the record,” Sakura said. “Sasuke’s never had me.” And with those words, the clone put one hand on his chin and the other on the back of his head. With a snap, she broke his neck and went about to kill the rest of the guards.

Kakashi looked wide eyed at the scene in front of him. His eyes swept over the real Sakura, who was working hard to heal, a now passed out, Lucy. He was looking for injuries, any sign that she might be hurt, but he found none.

Sakura pulled the covers from the bed and wrapped them around Lucy. “This’ll have to do for now,” she said as she jumped across the room, picking up her bag and pulling out a scroll. She laid the scroll on Lucy’s stomach, made some hand signs and Lucy was pulled into the scroll. Without a word, Sakura pulled some, now wet clothes from her bag and put them on.

It was only know that she spoke to Kakashi. “Can I have your radio?”

Kakashi nodded giving his radio to Sakura. It seemed so unreal. He had never seen Sakura like this, but as her hands trembled slightly to take the radio Kakashi finally found his voice. “Are you okay?”

Sakura nodded. “I used a lot of chakra at once,” she clarified, snapping on the radio. “Ryoga. The target is dead. But they know…”

“I know,” Ryoga interrupted. “Just get out of here. I’ll deal with the rest and afterwards we’ll find you.”

“What? Ryoga no...”

“Just do it,” Ryoga said. “We’ll all meet you when we can. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Alright.”

Sakura put her sword in her belt, swung her bag and Lucy’s bag over her shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

XOXOXO

Sai had found a ton of information. Most of it were supply routes for the Akatsuki, but also a few names. Names that were familiar to him. He had once heard Kazuya whisper to Ryoga that he thought there was a traitor within the ninja alliance, and he was right. The documents Sai recovered showed as much. 

Being as skilled as he was, Sai had met little resistance in his search for information. This was strange, after all, who would leave information like this so lightly guarded. It wasn’t until he heard Sakura’s voice over the radio that he realized that this mission had been compromised. He snapped on the radio on and spoke. “I’m moving out.”

“We’re done as well,” Kazuya said softly. “We’ll meet up in the morning.”

Sai stored away the information he had gathered and went the way he came. Hanging back a little, he waited for Naruto and Kazuya. 

XOXOXO

In the large hallway leading out of the building, Kakashi and Sakura encountered more guards. 

“Your boss is dead,” Kakashi said, readying himself for a fight. “There’s no need for you to die.”

“Really?” The captain of the guards asked. “Then why is Kazuya Higurashi on this mission?”.

It was with this little piece of information, that Kakashi was sure that Sakura’s assumption had been correct. They knew Kazuya was somewhere in the vicinity. And Kazuya was known for his ‘leave no one alive’ policy. He’d either kill you, press you for information, or bring you in for interrogation. If you were lucky, he’d pick the latter. 

“Good point,” Sakura said with false cheerfulness. “What makes you think I’m any different?” And with that, sparks of lightning formed at Sakura’s feet and hands. Her hands rested on her sword, as she concentrated her chakra. She charged at the guards so fast, that Kakashi couldn’t stop her. 

She sliced and hacked through the guards with such speed, that they had no chance of defending themselves. At some point she stuck her sword in the floor and a shockwave of lightning rolled over the floor, hitting anyone she had missed and rendering them incapable of fleeing. 

Although Kakashi helped her out, he was speechless. She was so strong and fast, that he wondered just what Kazuya had taught her. Pulling out a kunai, Kakashi walked to the captain of the guards. “You made the wrong choice,” he said softly, looking at the man with his sharingan eye.

The man laughed a humorless laugh. “I should’ve known,” he said bitterly. “Konoha’s copy ninja working with Kazuya the lightning bolt. We didn’t stand a chance.”

The captain looked over his shoulder at Sakura. “And you’re a Haruno.”

“I am...,” Sakura said. 

“I see and that technique was Higurashi’s…”

“He trained her,” Kakashi said, moving closer and touching the skin of the captain’s neck with his kunai.

“I see,” he said softly, looking up at Kakashi. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get it over with.”

His body hit the floor with a dull thud. Unlike some of the less fortunate guards, the captain was dead within a second. Sakura was already getting ready leave, and when Kakashi didn’t immediately follow, she looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

“Don’t you think we should kill them?” Kakashi asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

“No, Ryoga’s going to blow this place sky high any minute now. We have to leave. They’ll die anyway. Come on.”

Kakashi followed Sakura out into the woods. They travelled through the trees, until Kakashi felt Sakura’s chakra waver. He passed her and gave the signal for her to stop. Her landing was wobbly, and Kakashi gave her a look, which she ignored. It was now that he thought back on the last conversation they’d had before leaving on this mission. She was probably trying to prove that she was just fine without his help.

Wordlessly, Kakashi set up a perimeter. A couple of times he looked at Sakura, who had pulled Lucy out of the scroll as she set out to heal her. This probably wasn’t a good idea, but Kakashi was sure she wouldn’t listen to him at this point. 

Lucy woke up long enough to watch Sakura struggle. She was being healed, but Sakura looked so tired. “Sakura,” Lucy said softly.

Looking up, Sakura blinked back a few tears of relief. “You’re okay,” she whispered to Lucy.

Lucy nodded, but only slightly. Her face contorted in pain the moment she tried to move.

“I can’t do much more,” Sakura said, feeling her reserves dwindle. “But you’re safe.”

“Tired,” Lucy muttered.

“Sleep,” Sakura said softly, bringing a glowing hand to Lucy’s forehead and letting the chakra seep into her, putting Lucy to sleep. 

Kakashi had taken a seat against a tree. He was watching Sakura closely, making sure that there wasn’t a repeat of that time when she almost died healing Kazuya. But she stopped before things got dangerous. Sakura pulled off some of the clothes she was wearing, which were pretty dry now and laid them on top of Lucy. It wasn’t much, but it would keep her warm. From his spot against a tree it looked like Sakura was about ready to go into a deep sleep as well. She look tired. 

Taking as seat not far from Kakashi, Sakura hugged her own knees, as she sat there watching Lucy. With the sun going down, it was getting colder and Sakura couldn’t stop herself from shivering, as her clothes were still a little damp, and she had given a lot of it to Lucy, trying to keep her warm. And it was working, her chakra was stable.

Kakashi held out his arm. “Sakura.”

The sounds of Kakashi calling her name, made Sakura look in his direction, his arm was extended and he nodded at her. He was offering to keep her warm, and it was a very tempting offer since he didn’t seem cold at all. Taking a few seconds to think about it, Sakura finally decided that some warmth would be nice. She crawled over to Kakashi, too tired to get up, walk over and sit back down. The warmth of his body felt nice, Sakura may have snuggled more closely against him than would be considered appropriate, but she didn’t care. Her annoyance at him not trusting her faded, as she settled to lean against him and take all the warmth he was offering. She felt safe, like she had always felt in his presence. It was comfortably familiar, and she felt herself grow sleepy. Her head rested against his chest, and subconsciously, she draped an arm around him, hugging him to her body like he was an overgrown pillow.

As Sakura slept against his body, Kakashi looked at her, his eyes travelling over her face. He had been so worried about her, but she had handled the situation. She really was a great kunoichi. But he also knew that he could’ve very well ruined everything. A soft sigh escaped Kakashi as he pushed his lips to the top of her head. “Sakura, I love you,” he whispered into the night. “But I can’t be with you. And it’s going to hurt like hell seeing you with someone else… But I’d only make you miserable…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
